


Un pezzo di formaggio

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Science, I love them both, M/M, Tony is reckless, but name cokes front Doctor Who so I invented nothing, gne, i followed Marvel logic so, i invented a city, i mean not totally fake it has something real but, steve has feelings, this is crap and I’m sorry but
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: New Leadworth non esiste per davvero. Forse per questo tutto questo può succedere solo lì.





	Un pezzo di formaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo iniziato a postare questa storia, ma poi me ne sono disinnamorata pesantemente e adesso che la rileggo mi dico: “Guarda, in realtà avrei scritto anche di peggio.” La verità è che non è niente di che, ma che devo imparare a non odiare le cose che faccio. Non ho però la pazienza di pubblicare il tutto separatamente. (Proprio il tempo.) Quindi ve la beccate qua. VVB

 

 

  
Nella valigia ci sono solo due magliette bianche e un paio di pantaloni. Steve non capisce come sia possibile che in quasi trent'anni della sua vita, questo sia tutto quello che possiede materialmente e di cui ha bisogno per vivere. Si guarda intorno per controllare che il piccolo appartamento, illuminato malamente e soltanto da una piccola finestra ad est, sia in ordine per la persona che prenderà il suo posto in pochi giorni. Dalla piccola finestra vengono i rumori della città che si sveglia velocemente, sotto il sole che sorge lentamente. Sono i rumori più disparati. Dalle mamme che litigano coi figli per far mangiare la loro la colazione, al taxista che suona il clacson per ricordare a tutti la sua esistenza. Steve sospira e prende altre magliette, già perfettamente piegate per infilarle nella valigia. Poi rimane di nuovo fermo in mezzo alla stanza.

Prima non succedeva mai.

C'è una regola Brooklyn che gli ha salvato la vita quando era in guerra. Non era fatti i fatti tuoi, o se nascondi il formaggio sotto il letto i topi verranno a mangiarlo. Vuole dire, anche il consiglio sul formaggio è molto importante e sicuramente, in missione, non aveva mai nascosto il formaggio, ma non erano queste le lezioni della grande città che si è portato dietro quando è partito. Sa per certo che le persone che vivono in città tendono a prendere decisioni più in fretta. Sono cose che impari quando sei bambino. Se guardi a destra e a sinistra più volte prima di passare la strada, perdi l'attimo e il diritto di attraversare la strada. Devi essere veloce, scegliere la tua meta, capire come arrivare alla tua meta e attivarti. Non hai tempo per contemplare le opzioni. Devi capire che cosa abbandonare, per che cosa lottare, come tenerti al sicuro. Queste sono le cose che si è portato in missione. E adesso ha una valigia con qualche maglietta e due pantaloni, un libro d'arte che non ha mai aperto e nient'altro.

Si vorrebbe fare domande. Vorrebbe chiedersi dove andrà, se si troverà bene, quanto deve essere stato grave il suo comportamento per essere trasferito, quanto e come dovrebbe comportarsi d'ora in poi, se dovrebbe cambiare qualcosa. Si accarezza il polso e sbatte lentamente le palpebre, guardando il pavimento dell'appartamento della casa che non sarà più suo, una volta uscito da quella porta. E tutto non importa perché quello che ha fatto, lo ha fatto perché ci crede fermamente. Crede che chi può proteggere dovrebbe proteggere, chi può combattere dovrebbe combattere, chi ha un po' di potere per rendere questo posto se non migliore un pochino più pacifico deve fare qualcosa. Ci crede con tutto se stesso e lui ha fatto questo. Hanno vinto. Lui è tornato in un appartamento non suo, poco illuminato e deserto. Ha lottato e ha vinto, in un certo senso, no? E deve solo pensare ad andare avanti.

Quindi chiude la valigia, poco dopo aver sospirato pesantemente e si dice di portare con sé quelle regole di Brooklyn che gli hanno salvato la vita in guerra. Prendere decisioni, scegliere le proprie battaglie, non fermarsi a contemplare quello che potrebbe andare male in ogni suo piano.

Si porta dietro anche il libro d'arte, ma non crede che questo gli servirà mai.

 

 

 

 

  
•

Steve ha fatto i compiti a casa. Si morde un angolo delle labbra, inspirando lentamente e cercando di rilassare le spalle. Appoggia la valigia troppo leggera sul letto troppo grande nella stanza troppo illuminata da una finestra troppo ampia.

New Leadworth è non-famosa per essere l'unica città degli Stati Uniti d'America a non essere mai stata disegnata sulle mappe, essendo stata dimenticata in un'edizione del 1944 a causa di un geografo un po' troppo distratto, o forse così affezionato al paesino dal volerlo proteggere in caso di un bombardamento in casa. Negli anni Quaranta, la città si era trovata così bene nel non avere turisti ad interferire con i loro ritmi quotidiani e riti stagionali come il passaggio dei buoi e le anacronistiche, e per questo molto suggestive, feste che si susseguono per tutto l'inverno, da mandare una lettere al presidente degli Stati Uniti per richiedere lo stato di non-esistenza. In altri termini, avevano chiesto di essere uno stato semi-indipendente con la copertura della nazione, in cambio avevano venduto non ricorda esattamente quanti ettari di terra al paese stesso, che ne aveva costruito sopra diversi centri di ricerca e campi di addestramento, caserme, senza informare gli alleati oltreoceano dei loro piani. Sono passati decenni e se anche gli alleati degli Stati Uniti sanno dell'esistenza di questa città, non inseriscono il suo nome sulle mappe e non parlano di questo aneddoto. Sembra che nemmeno gli statunitensi stessi sappiano dell'esistenza della città e dei campi militari, e nessun abitante di New Leadworth sembra volere uscire dalla città per raccontare di quest'esistenza, neanche tutti loro abbiano deciso di vivere nel mistero di una città abitata da fantasmi. In più, ufficialmente i due eventi non sono collegati, ma a leggere i documenti del tempo, sembra che degli avvistamenti UFO di cui si parla a Roswell fossero dei tentativi del governo di distogliere lo sguardo dal vero campo in cui si portano avanti dei veri esperimenti, se non sugli alieni, sulle armi. Tutto questo, parlando in modo complottista, ovviamente, e non si possono fare troppe supposizioni senza sembrare fuori di testa. Legalmente parlando, Steve Rogers era entrato nel triangolo delle Bermuda volontariamente e non sarebbe uscito più, o, se fosse uscito, non sarebbe più stato lo stesso Steve Rogers.

Come abbiamo già detto, aveva fatto i compiti. Non molti militari vengono mandati a New Leadworth. Non molte persone vivono a New Leadworth e queste persone sembrano aver ottenuto la fiducia incondizionata del grande capo, o almeno così dice il soldato Wilson, il ragazzo che è stato incaricato di fargli da guida per la città, prima militare e poi civile. Si vede che il ragazzo è nato e cresciuto lì, che è all'inizio della sua carriera, ma non dalla sua uniforme, o dalle medaglie su questa attaccate. Dal viso. Sembra un viso sereno e Steve si chiede se quel ragazzo deve ancor finire la sua formazione di base. Perché è veramente molto giovane.

Il sole non sembra essere reale, in un cielo che ricorda quello ancora più falso dei primi film a colori, e gli hanno detto che può uscire a conoscere quel paesino. Steve adorava i colori. Gli piaceva contemplare il cielo roseo che si mescolava con l'orizzonte di mille colori della città. C'è la parte di Brooklyn più verde, quella che è un po' più grigia, quella che è di migliaia di colori e di voci e si mischiano tante diverse lingue, come l'inglese, l'italiano, lo spagnolo, il kurdu e ti chiedi se questa è la musica del mondo intero. Ma anche se le voci sono forti e ti entrano in testa e a volte sembra che non ti lascino pensare, i colori sono tenui, sono delicati, come a voler cullare i tuoi occhi. Qui è il contrario. Steve appoggia la fronte sul vetro della stanza, osservando come il campo di allenamento sia vuoto e silenzioso. Qui non ci sono lingue che ti perforano le orecchie, non ci sono bambini che giocano a pallone nel parco e ti potrebbero colpire in testa senza che tu te ne renda conto. Non è nemmeno un posto in cui è andato per missione. Non è tutto in bianco e nero, guardato da lontano, come se ci fosse una lente tra lui e la realtà. Ci sono troppi colori, troppo brillanti, troppo splendenti, come a voler far capire che questa città non esiste per davvero, come se l'atmosfera intorno a questo campo e intorno a queste case abbia assorbito la loro storia e avesse creato un mondo tutto per loro. Si chiede se è veramente questo quello che vuole.

Non ci sono suoni, non sembra esserci altro, se non il vuoto di corpi che si trascinano sulla terra in un luogo troppo pacifico per i suoi gusti. Lo hanno mandato qui per un periodo di congedo forzato. Non sa perché, sa che lo hanno fatto e che non può andarsene e rimanere nell'esercito, si chiede se, lasciando l'esercito, a questo punto, possa lasciare New Leadwoth.

Sul letto ha una fila di magliette bianche ed i suoi due pantaloni. Sotto il letto è già caduto il suo vecchio libro di arte e lui non se ne preoccupa più di tanto. Immagina di non avere niente da fare e di poter quindi studiare il campo nemico, come gli avevano insegnato a fare, per poter capire dove scappare e dove combattere.

Quando chiude la porta della stanza, ha la sovrapposizione del suo appartamento a Brooklyn, per una frazione di secondo soltanto e sbatte le palpebre. Ha bisogno di qualcosa da fare, pensa. Qualsiasi cosa andrà bene.

 

 

 

 

 

•

Sam Wilson vive a New Leadworth da tutta una vita. Sorride gentilmente alle persone intorno a lui, saluta alcune persone, poi indica a Steve i posti migliori per mangiare, o starsene tranquilli, o fare un po' di cose che magari il resto del mondo considera strane, ma loro no. Sam Wilson, Steve conclude, è un bravo ragazzo di campagna. Non è sicuro del perché sembri così felice della sua vita in una piccola cittadella, ma non è il tipo di persona che vuole giudicare gli stili di vita di qualcun altro.

Si ferma a parlare con più persone di quanto Steve abbia mai fatto a Brooklyn. Ultima di tutti una ragazzina dal naso ingombrante e i lunghi capelli castani, che lancia qualche sguardo furtivo a Steve, mentre continua a blaterare su un favore che un altro Sam, non lui con cui sta parlando, mette in chiaro la ragazza guardando verso Steve, vuole chiedere a qualcuno e se Sam, questo Sam qui con cui sta parlando, continua lei per rendere partecipe Steve, può mettere una buona parola per entrare nei laboratori. Sam arriccia le labbra e si accarezza dietro il collo, prima di ridacchiare nervosamente. “I-io non lo so” borbotta.

“Per noi sarebbe tanto importante,” continua lei, incrocia le braccia davanti al petto e si gira completamente verso Steve, che li osserva parlare. “Non capisco quale sia il vantaggio di vivere in una città coi militari e con così tanti scienziati se non possiamo neanche usufruire gratuitamente di tutti i vostri cervelli.” Scuote la testa e adesso sta veramente parlando con Steve. “Lo sapevi che Sam, non il mio Sam e con mio non intendo mio ma il mio amico e compagno di classe, cosa che comunque non importa ma va bene, voglio dire il nostro Sam, che sarebbe il Sam che conosciamo tutti e due, cioè anche tu, questo Sam qua, è un ingegnere? Nel senso, non lo è ancora completamente ma sta facendo una specie di tirocinio con Tony Stark. Conosci Tony Stark? Non è quel tipo di persona importante che è famoso solo qua, vero? Su internet le persone conoscono Tony Stark quindi do per scontato che lo conosci anche tu. Ma okay. Mi concentro. Sam quando era piccolo poteva entrare e uscire dai laboratori come e quando voleva. Adesso ci sono tanti nuovi cervelli che meritano di avere lo stesso trattamento, non credi? Io credo proprio di sì.” La ragazza inclina la testa e scioglie le braccia incrociate per alzare i palmi delle mani. “Dico soltanto.”

“I grandi cervelli come il tuo?” Sam ridacchia e aggrotta le sopracciglia in un chiaro gesto di affettuoso gioco.

“Ehm, direi di sì? Direi che anche io so qualcosa sulla Biologia? E Bruno ha tanto talento quanto ne avevi tu alla sua età! Capisco Sam. Sam è particolare, ma noi! Così ci offendi!” risponde lei indignata. Incrocia di nuovo le braccia e si gira verso Steve, ancora una volta. “Dico soltanto che non sarebbe giusto che, chi è passato per cosa siamo passati noi, non ci dia una mano. Viv non è mai potuta entrare nel laboratorio della dottoressa Foster. Capisco il perché di Sam, l'altro Sam, ma Viv? Lì ci entra Darcy Lewis. Darcy! Ti ricordi di lei? Quella che ha cambiato un segno nella lavagna del dottor Foster e lo ha fatto rimanere fermo con le ricerche per un mese intero. Perché le aveva detto di non mangiare pizza vicino al telescopio. Questa è pura e semplice cattiveria!”

“Kamala...”

“Sam! Metti una buona parola. Solo una buona parola. Voglio parlare con Tony, ma ultimamente gli sono tutti così addosso e non viene più ad aiutarci coi compiti di Chimica, quindi penso che sia occupato.” Si morde le labbra e inizia a giocare con un braccialetto intorno al polso. “Voi avete gli stessi -le stesse responsabilità, no? Allora noi vogliamo soltanto... Abbiamo solo bisogno di una buona parola e del momento giusto per parlarci. Solo questo. E poi lo sai che...” Arriccia le labbra e si guarda intorno, continuando a giocare con il braccialetto dorato. “Non viene più ad aiutarci coi compiti di Chimica.”

Sam sospira e annuisce lentamente. Riprende ad accarezzarsi il retro del collo prima di lanciare un'occhiata dietro alle sue spalle e poi cercare di sorridere a Steve, che continua ad essere lì, studiandolo ed assorbendo le informazioni. Tony Stark. Non sapeva che fosse un uomo fidato dello Stato. A dirla tutta, non pensava fosse un uomo fidato punto, soprattutto dovuto al suo modo di comportarsi, di sbronzarsi e sparire per mesi e mesi. “Cosa volete chiedergli?” sospira lui. Però c'è una cosa che ha imparato. Non importa cosa dicano di qualcuno le persone, perché il gelato al limone ad alcuni piace e ad altri no, si dice. Non si vergogna nemmeno del suo modo di pensare. Sono queste cose che lo tengono in vita.

“Solo -vogliamo solo sapere quando gli possiamo parlare. Sai per la -perché vorremmo veramente che Viv veda il suo laboratorio. Per questo.” La ragazza, Kamala, si morde l'interno della guancia e Sam annuisce. E allora lei sorride, fa un cenno della testa a Steve, poi lo osserva per qualche secondo e lancia un'occhiata a Sam. “Lui è...?” Alza un lato delle labbra e sente il ragazzo sospirare e accarezzarsi il ponte del naso. “Oh, fantastico.” Si copre la bocca con entrambe le mani, poi prende con forza una mano di Steve e la scuote. Sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma tutte le parole le rimangono incastrate in gola. Guarda di nuovo verso Sam e cerca ancora di parlare. “Io -nel senso, tu... Credo che -non ci posso credere. Tu sei...? No. Sì invece. Posso toccarti i bicipiti? Io non...”

“Okay.” A quel punto il ragazzo la spinge verso il lato opposto con una mano sulle spalle. “Quello che mi volevi chiedere me lo hai chiesto. Ciao ciao, Kamala, salutami la tua mamma, fai i compiti, tieni d'occhio Sam Piccolo e, per l'amor del cielo, ciao.” Sam le dà un'altra spinta verso il marciapiede e fa un cenno a Steve per continuare a camminare. Kamala lancia loro uno sguardo da sopra la spalla e sembra voler parlare ancora una volta, ma viene bloccata da Sam che, ad alta voce, grida: “Ciao Kamala.” Quindi immagina che il loro primo incontro sia finito così.

Il ragazzo sembra voler chiedere scusa con un sorriso, prima di indicare questa e quest'altra via, ma non passano nemmeno cinque secondi di lui che blatera su quanto buoni siano i cupcake di quella bakery, che vengono di nuovo fermati. E Sam sospira, passandosi le mani sul viso mentre Steve alza gentilmente un lato delle labbra. “Jane.”

“Tieni lontano dai laboratori quei ragazzini” dice lei, guardandosi intorno. “Non è il momento.” Poi continua a camminare per il marciapiede, oltrepassando Sam e Steve senza neanche salutare.

Steve li osserva entrambi, per poi alzare le spalle. “Sembri popolare da queste parti” mormora e Sam non riesce a far altro se non sorridere, forse in modo abbastanza isterico, ma lo fa, cosa che, dopo tutto, sembra essere un buon inizio.

 

 

  
•

Steve si siede in quella caffetteria che Sam gli ha indicato poco prima di andare via. Non perché Sam gliel'abbia indicata ma perché sembra essere una cosa utile da fare, provare a mangiare nelle piccole caffetterie per capire se è meglio mangiare la colazione a casa oppure se vale la pena uscire e bere del caffellatte. Per poter decidere se quello sia un posto in cui incontrarsi con gli amici, se ne vale la pena. A Brooklyn lui faceva così. Nonostante questo, a New Leadworth non sembrano esserci molte scelte, tanto che la caffetteria è piena di tutti i tipi di persone, da alcuni ragazzini a diadi di vecchi amici che giocano a scacchi. E nessuno sembra essere intenzionato a disturbarlo, diversamente da quanto succede molto spesso a Sam.

Per questo si siede, ordina un caffellatte e si dice che, prima, prima di tutto questo, si sarebbe messo a disegnare. Avrebbe preso il suo quaderno di fogli bianchi, avrebbe preso una matita e avrebbe portato su carta quello che vedeva. Lo avrebbe portato sempre con sé. Ma adesso non ha niente dietro, se non un vecchio portafogli marrone e un libro, che ha posato sul tavolo e che non sta leggendo. Sa che questo non è normale. Non sa perché. Non riesce a tornare indietro. Quindi non fa altro se non continuare ad osservare il posto senza dire niente, con un'espressione vuota e le dita che tamburellano automaticamente sui fogli del libro. Si sente vuoto come può essere vuota una città come New Leadworth. I colori brillanti, i suoni ovattati. Ci sono dei ragazzi che parlano ad un tavolo, ridono, si guardano tra loro, scuotono la testa e ricominciano a ridere. Ma Steve li sente ovattati. Steve non sente bene le loro risate, che cadono in un silenzio assoluto che non dovrebbe esistere.

Pensa alla ragazza che ha incontrato quella mattina con Sam. Kamala. Non sta lì, con nessuno dei gruppi di ragazzi, e questo gli sembra strano. Non c'è nemmeno nessun ragazzino che viene chiamato Sam. E si chiede per quale motivo sembra loro così importante il fatto che Tony Stark, e stiamo parlando di Tony Stark, vada da loro a dare ripetizioni di Chimica. Ovviamente sa qualcosa di Stark, non molto. Sa che è un civile. Sa che è uno sbruffone. Sa anche che non vorrebbe mai ritrovarsi da solo con lui in una stanza, perché non saprebbe che cosa dire. Non capisce come un civile sia stato portato a New Leadworth, non capisce esattamente il perché. E perché degli adolescenti lo possano trovare così importante per le loro vite quotidiane, tanto da preoccuparsi quando scompare per qualche tempo. Tutti sanno che Tony Stark è quel tipo di persona che scompare. Allora perché esserne così tanto sorpresi? Forse gli mancano informazioni importanti e vorrebbe averne un po' di più. Vorrebbe capire quali sono le regole in questo paesino, perché vivano ancora così isolati e perché pensano che sia importante farlo.

C'è una stasi intorno a lui che non riesce a sopportare, che sembra prendersi gioco di lui e lui lo sa, lo sa per missioni in cui è stato, per le cose che ha visto, per le cose che vorrebbe che nessuno veda mai nella sua vita. Lui sa. Sa che prima che ci sia un'esplosione c'è il silenzio. Sa anche che sembra che gli uccelli non cantino più, che l'erba abbia smesso di muoversi e che le persone intorno a lui stanno pregando, anche se non credono fermamente in nessun tipo di Dio. Tony Stark fabbricava armi. Anche questa non sembra una coincidenza.

Una cameriera gli sbatte davanti una tazza, facendolo sobbalzare sul posto. Lei alza un sopracciglio e si tira sulla testa il cappuccio rosso, roteando gli occhi. “Questa vita è uno schifo” mormora girandosi di spalle e Steve non può fare altro se non sospirare un risata, rendendosi conto che quello dentro la tazza non sembra per niente caffellatte, e la ragazza si gira verso di lui. “E tu non sei tipo da caffellatte, amigo.” Poi torna dentro la caffetteria, iniziando a masticare una gomma. Sembra star ridendo di una sua battuta, che però Steve non riesce ad afferrare.

Ha davanti a sé un caffè nero.

 

 

 

 

 

•

Sam si ostina a dire che in quella cittadella ci sono cose da scoprire. Steve non ci crede, ma ovviamente non vuole andargli contro, quindi lo segue in silenzio per i campi e la caserma, e finge di ascoltare, annuisce nei momenti giusti e sorride quando pensa che Sam voglia che lui sorrida. Aspetta il momento giusto per fare le sue domande, ovviamente, perché sa che chiedere qualcosa quando l'altra persona non è pronta a parlarne vuol dire abbandonare ogni tipo di possibilità di ottenere informazioni.

Non ha avuto il tempo per tornare nella sua stanza a fare ulteriori ricerche su Tony Stark, ma dubita fortemente che internet possa sapere qualcosa sul suo stato attuale, su quello che sta facendo e, soprattutto, se si trova a New York. Divertente come una conversazione con una ragazzina abbia stuzzicato così tanto la sua immaginazione. Per questo, non per altro, vorrebbe chiedere a Sam se può vedere i laboratori. “Devo trovare qualcosa da fare” dice, e il ragazzo sembra trasalire leggermente, fermandosi dal camminare e dal parlare, anche soltanto per un microsecondo. Poi riprende a camminare accanto a Steve, come se niente fosse successo.

Si morde le labbra e sembra pesare le parole che devono venire fuori dalla sua bocca. Steve ha fatto i suoi compiti anche su quel che riguarda il soldato Wilson. Non perché non si fidi del ragazzo, anzi. Gli piace questo ragazzo. Maturo. Intelligente. Socievole. Amato. Sembra quel tipo di persona che potrebbe adattarsi ovunque. Quel tipo di persona che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere intorno. Per questo aveva fatto le sue ricerche. Non può credere nelle persone con così tanta facilità, si era detto, si è ripetuto, si è continuato a ripetere. Ed aveva trovato solo quello che sapeva già. Intelligente. Amichevole. Determinato. Con una propensione all'altro, ad ascoltare. “È più facile tenersi occupati” dice, scandendo bene le parole e mantenendo un passo cadenzato. Ed è per questo che gli è stato assegnato. Perché ascolta e sa come rispondere alle persone. Come ha saputo capire Kamala, come ha saputo inquadrare quella Jane. Sam ascolta e osserva. Basta che adesso ascolti ed osservi quello che lui vuole. Non ci vuole molto. “Trovarsi qualcosa da fare. È una buona idea, secondo me. Dovremmo, non lo so, potremmo trovare qualcosa, appena abbiamo finito i giri per New Leadworth. Sicuramente qualcosa la puoi fare.”

“Non abbiamo finito i giri?” Steve finge di essere sorpreso, alzando un sopracciglio e guardandosi intorno, verso i campi coltivati di grano. Poi si gira di nuovo verso Sam, che alza un lato del sopracciglio e scrolla le spalle.

“Voi di città siete tutti uguali” sbuffa, scuotendo la testa e roteando gli occhi. “Date sempre il formaggio ai topi, diciamo così.” Continua a camminare come se quello che ha appena detto non sia una stranezza che lui non ha mai sentito. Tranne per quel sorrisetto che gli fiorisce in bocca dopo qualche passo, quando Sam lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio, e poi scoppia a ridere. “C'è solo una parte della città che non hai ancora visto” continua, cercando di controllare il sorriso che continua a sfuggirgli dalle labbra. “Non so quanto ti possa interessare ma...” Guarda in alto e poi di nuovo verso Steve. “Io adoro questa parte della città. Ma domani. Domani è un giorno migliore per queste cose.”

 

 

 

  
•

“Giusto per essere chiari.” Sam Alexander è quel tipo di bambino che non chiude la bocca da quando ha imparato a parlare. Steve li riconosce, anche perché sono quelle persone che continuano a non fare altro se non chiacchierare soprattutto quando sono nervose e, a quanto pare, Sam è molto nervoso, con Kamala accanto che continua a giocare col suo braccialetto dorato e che ha detto che Bruno doveva fare qualcosa con una certa Mike e che non sarebbe venuto. Poco male, aveva anche aggiunto, anche se sembra che abbiano avuto una piccola discussione su questo. Ha conosciuto questi ragazzini. Kamala per le strade, Sam in questo preciso istante, e ancora non ha avuto il tempo per capire che cosa li rende così speciali da avere l'accesso ai laboratori all'interno di un paesino che ufficialmente non esiste, per il bene dello Stato. Ecco, si sta chiedendo solo questo, mentre il Sam più giovane gli cammina di fianco, continuando a parlare. E Steve non riesce a non sorridere, nonostante tutto. Grazie a lui questo paesino non sembra essere così silenzioso. Sembra ancora non essere reale, deve ammetterlo, ma almeno c'è qualche suono che sembra concreto. Almeno un po'. “Giusto per essere chiarissimi. Noi non siamo preoccupati.”

Il Sam più grande sospira. “Nessuno di noi è preoccupato.”

“Esatto” grida il ragazzino, puntandolo col dito. “Il signor Stark -lo sappiamo che il signor Stark è un uomo molto occupato, ma lo saremmo anche noi, sai? E tu non ci aiuti coi compiti. Mamma mi ha minacciato di mettermi in punizione a vita se continuo a portargli D in Scienze Naturali. Trovo abbastanza egoista da parte del signor Stark lasciarci proprio adesso. Non voglio fare la scuola estiva.”

“Ho provato ad aiutarlo io, ma mi fa venire voglia di buttarlo giù dalle scale.” Kamala non si gira nemmeno a guardarli e non sembra essere interessata a fare altro se non arrivare ai laboratori. “Non è bello.”

Sam sospira e scrolla le spalle, girandosi verso Steve, che continua a camminare in relativo silenzio. “Lui è...?”

“No.”  
“Sì.”

Steve inclina la testa e sorride. “Sono il Capitano Rogers” si presenta, continuando a camminare e vede come il ragazzino sembra mancare di un respiro, con il Sam maggiore che lo afferra e gli tappa la bocca. “Penso che sia un piacere?” ride poi a vedere come il ragazzino prova a liberarsi dall'abbraccio forzato, mordendo il braccio del ragazzo e facendo un balzo per ritrovarsi di nuovo accanto a Steve. Kamala continua a camminare imperterrita, senza neanche girarsi.

“Ti posso toccare i bicipiti?” chiede Sam, allungando le braccia verso di lui, prima che potesse avvicinarsi troppo, Sam lo prende di nuovo in un abbraccio forzato, tirandolo verso di lui.

“Anche io volevo toccarglieli, ma pare che Sam sia geloso.”

“Non sono geloso di niente e non ho chiesto a nessuno di toccare niente, cosa che vi consiglio di fare la prossima volta che incontrate una persona, che ne dite?” Prende il Sam più giovane dalla manica e lo tira in avanti perché cammini accanto alla ragazzina, che ruota gli occhi. “Non mi siete sembrati molto gentili.”

“Tony dice sempre che se incontrassimo un eroe dovremmo chiedergli qualsiasi cosa. Perché sono eroi, Sam. Non sappiamo quando ne rivedremo un altro.”

“Io non sono un eroe.”

Kamala gli lancia un'occhiata scettica da sopra la spalla prima di continuare a camminare. “E spero tu non pensi che Tony sarà più gentile sui bicipiti. Lo facciamo per la scienza.” Lascia cadere nel vuoto le parole pronunciate da lui.

“No. Non lo fa per niente per la scienza e mi aspettavo di più d te, Kamala Khan. Pensavo e speravo che saresti stata la luce della ragione della tua generazione, ma Tony ti ha rovinata.”

“Allora. Io sono abbastanza offeso” grida Sam. “Perché ho abbastanza buon senso da essere la bussola morale di questo gruppo. E adesso state ridendo. Davvero? Uau. Non siete per niente carini.”

“Non sto dicendo che tu non sia un bravo ragazzo, va bene? Ma la bussola morale? La bussola? Morale? Sarebbe meglio chiamare Lunella. Che ha nove anni.”

“E un quoziente intellettivo superiore a quello di tutti noi. Questo non vale.”

Kamala gli lancia un'occhiata, indicando con lo sguardo la vicinanza dei laboratori e girandosi, per la prima volta completamente verso Sam e Steve. Ricomincia a giocare con quel braccialetto, come se quello fosse uno scudo contro tutto quello che potrebbe farle del male. Sbatte le palpebre e guarda verso il basso, mentre il ragazzino gli poggia una mano sul braccio.

“Kamala vuole dire a voi due che anche lei pensa che dovrei essere io la bussola morale della nostra generazione” annuncia Sam, abbassando la testa abbastanza da vedere il viso di lei e per far sorridere la ragazza, che scuote la testa e gli dà una leggera spallata.

“Già. E anche che non lo direi mai di mia spontanea volontà.” Sam le annuisce e lei fa la stessa cosa, quasi di riflesso. “Forse è solo meglio se continuiamo a camminare.” Scuote la testa e sforza un sorriso.

Entrambi i Sam sospirano e Steve si chiede cosa abbia fatto Tony Stark per stare così tanto a cuore a quei due ragazzini.

 

 

 

•

È una donna dai capelli rossi a guidarli per i corridoi dei laboratori e Steve ha un buon intuito quando vede delle persone che fingono. Kamala e i Sam non fingono. Sono lì perché sono preoccupati, anche se non ha capito per quale motivo, e perché vorrebbero davvero avere di nuovo delle ripetizioni gratis. Insomma, chi non ne vorrebbe un po'? Ma quella donna coi capelli rossi, che li ha prima decontaminati, che gli ha fatto mille domande, quella donna finge. Sembra essere nella sua natura fingere, o nascondere qualcosa.

“Il signor Stark non si fa la doccia da due settimane, quindi è possibile che prima di vederlo possiate sentire il suo odore” dice, guardando verso dei documenti che ha in mano. “Ah, e credo che non possiate stare qui per più di un'ora. Deve venire a parlare col signor Stark la dottoressa Foster e il dottor Richards, ed entrambi, dopo l'ultima volta, mi hanno chiesto di non avere più intorno Sam Alexander.”

Kamala alza un sopracciglio verso il ragazzino, che indifferente scrolla le spalle. “Perché Reed e Jane sono dottori e il signor Stark è il signor Stark? Alla fine ha, quanti?, quattro dottorati? Non dovrebbe essere il dottore alla quarta Stark?”

La donna sembra fermarsi per osservarlo e poi decidere che non vale la pena rimanere a parlare con lui, quindi si gira verso Steve e gli lascia in mano i documenti che stava osservando poco prima. “Una liberatoria. Essere in questo posto è un altro livello del solo stare in città. Non può entrare senza aver firmato questi.”

“Perché nessuno in questo posto mi dà mai retta?” chiede Sam nel momento in cui Steve alza un sopracciglio e inizia a leggere. Kamala scuote la testa e posa la mano sulla maniglia della porta bianca che li separa da questo famoso Tony Stark. “Kamala, tu hai una risposta?”

“Tony ti ha detto di chiamarlo Tony” risponde lei semplicemente.

La donna dai capelli rossi ferma il Sam maggiore, che sta per aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa. “Tieni lontano quel ragazzino da qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi, va bene? Le motivazioni di Reed per le quali non lo vuole vicino a niente che possa anche in una probabilità minima esplodere mi hanno abbastanza convinta.”

“Allora, se è per quella volta, posso dire che è tutta colpa di Miles?”

“Sta zitto, per favore.”

“Uno dei paragrafi dice di non portare dentro i laboratori bibite gassate o banane. C'è un motivo?” chiede Steve, spulciando le pagine del contratto.

“Colpa di Kamala.”  
“Tutta colpa di Sam.”

I due ragazzi si scambiano uno sguardo quasi rabbioso. “Sei stato tu a far cadere la Coca-Cola su DUMM-E, ti ricordi?”

“Ma tu hai dato da mangiare ad uno dei robot!”

“Perché tu e Miles...”

“Ragazzi...”

“Devo anche seguire un corso sulla sicurezza nei luoghi di lavoro?” continua Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“So che non dovrei dirlo qui ed alta voce, ma Kamala ha dato tutte le risposte giuste al primo colpo e ti suggerisco di pagarla e farglielo fare a lei.”

“Io, ufficialmente, direi no.”

“Praticamente lo farebbe anche gratis perché le facciamo tutti pena.”

“Ma c'è un modo per passare un corso, sai Sam? Trucchi come studiare o ascoltare quello che ti dicono, non ti sembra roba da pazzi?”

“Non il mio stile.”

“Ragazzi...”

Steve ridacchia, continuando a leggere il contratto. La verità è che vorrebbe essere più concentrato nel farlo, ma sembra non riuscirgli molto bene adesso. Forse poi se ne pentirà, si dice, ma decide di non pensarci più di tanto. Quindi firma e la donna dai capelli rossi annuisce lentamente verso Kamala, per prendere frettolosamente i fogli dalle mani di Steve e scomparire tra corridoi bianchi, non senza prima aver lanciato un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra.

Kamala apre la porta e corre verso il computer centrale, per poi guardarsi intorno confusa. Lancia uno sguardo veloce al Sam maggiore che scuote la testa e indica il naso. Allora entrambi i ragazzini sorridono e tirano su il naso, come se fossero dei cani. Steve sorride alla vista, incrocia le braccia e poggia una spalla sul muro, solo per poi rendersi conto di aver visto qualcosa muoversi dietro un braccio meccanico. Decide di avvicinarsi, più per curiosità che per qualsiasi altra ragione e si ritrova davanti un ciuffo di capelli spettinati, per terra, vicino ad una macchina che, probabilmente, poco prima perdeva olio.

Si inginocchia e scuote la testa. La puzza è quella, si dice. Il nome sulla divisa anche. “Penso di aver trovato Tony Stark!” grida, mentre l'uomo si gira su un fianco e continua a dormire.

Beh, come primo incontro, si dice, non va poi così male.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Lo so che avete firmato quello stupido contratto che Pepper ha scritto ma, posso dirvi una cosa? Nemmeno io lo seguo. Potevate portarmi qualcosa da mangiare, sai. Tipo, non lo so. Cosa mangi tu Sammy per colazione? Io ci vedo bene della pizza. Amo la pizza. Voi non amate la pizza? Andiamo a mangiare pizza questa sera. Niente ananas. O, sapete che vi dico? Ananas per tutti. A te piace la pizza con l'ananas, Kamala? Ci credi che me lo dici in continuazione ma me lo dimentico sempre? Ananas sì?” Tony si stiracchia e scioglie i muscoli delle spalle, incrociando le caviglie e sorridendo ai due ragazzini.

“Ananas no. E lo sai, solo che fai finta di non ricordarlo perché ti conviene così” risponde lei, sedendosi vicino a lui e storcendo il naso. “Dovresti farti una doccia.”

“Non cedere, signor Stark. Se tu non ti fai la doccia anche io avrò un motivo per non farla. Solidarietà.”

“Allora, per prima cosa, Sammy, ti ho detto milioni di volte di chiamarmi Tony. Ho parlato con tua mamma e dice che ti dà il permesso di chiamarmi Tony. Aspettavamo questo, no? Abbiamo anche preparato i contratti per farla stare tranquilla, in cui mi sono impegnato a stare dalla sua parte tutte le volte che voi due avreste avuto una discussione. Incredibile, sembra che ne abbiate firmato un altro? Con i tuoi amici? Le clausole sono che devi tornare a casa per le nove, ma, consiglio, non ti dice mai quali nove.” Alza le sopracciglia e sorride, mentre Sam cerca di capire cosa gli stia suggerendo di fare. “Per seconda cosa, ho avuto da fare. Ho avuto da fare veramente tanto. Sembra che le Industrie Stark non vadano avanti senza di me. Ci credete? Ho inventato un'intelligenza artificiale e ancora non si è ribellata a me per essere un padrone tiranno. Adesso so perché. Sei uno scansafatiche JARVIS.”

“O forse lei non è così intelligente, signore.” La voce artificiale si diffonde per tutta la stanza, facendo alzare la testa a Steve. Tony alza un lato delle labbra ed anche i palmi delle mani.

“Non in pubblico” taglia corto. Inclina la testa e guarda come anche Sam si siede accanto a lui. “Non ho veramente tempo. A quanto pare -l'ho scoperto questa mattina ma pare che dovrò andarmene a New York per il fine settimana a bere ed essere carino.”

“Ora come ora stai fallendo miseramente.”

“Questo non è per niente carino, Sam. No. Per niente. Sai che ti dico? Sono offeso.”

“Io a questa cosa non ci credo.”

“Ah.” Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia e posa il mento sulla mano. “Ah. Forse ho invitato Jane a quella cena di beneficenza. Perché lei è una migliore spalla di quanto tu lo sarai mai.”

Sam ruota gli occhi e scuote la testa. Kamala smette di giocare con il suo braccialetto e arriccia le labbra.

“Ragazzi, ricordatemi queste cose. La prima, la più importante in questo momento, Pepper ci ha dato il permesso di portare qui una macchinetta del caffè? Perché sto morendo di sonno, ma tra poco Jane verrà da quella porta e mi chiederà cose affascinanti ma anche tanto tanto stancanti, come per quale motivo abbiamo lasciato che Sammy si avvicinasse così tanto al centro di controllo. Tranquillo, Sammy. Basta che tu non ti muova e non respiri e non pensi nemmeno a fare qualcosa. A quel punto saremo tutti in salvo. Okay. Fantastico. Cosa che comunque lo so che non è colpa tua se le cose esplodono, ma colpa mia e del vostro amico pazzo. Miles. Ecco. Perché Miles non è con voi?”

Sam si muove nervosamente accanto a lui. “Ha trovato una ragazza.”

“E non me la vuole far conoscere? Fa bene.”

Kamala scoppia a ridere. “Non penso che sia questo” dice, incrociando anche lei le gambe e portando una mano sulla caviglia. “Un giorno ha deciso che preferiva andare alla caffetteria e poi...” Alza le spalle.

Tony annuisce lentamente. Sì, immaginava potesse succedere. “Il nostro Miles ha dubbi” mormora, poi scrolla le spalle e sorride. “Fa bene. Ed ecco, arriviamo all'ultima cosa che vi dovrei chiedere. Roba seria. Roba importante, perché voi due siete i miei occhi e le mie orecchie in questa città, okay? La domanda è: avete chiesto entrambi al capitano Rogers se potevate toccargli i bicipiti?”

Entrambi i ragazzini scoppiano a ridere. “Ovviamente” risponde Sam e Kamala annuisce divertita, mentre il Sam maggiore ruota ancora gli occhi e fa cenno a Tony di alzarsi in piedi.

“Ma per terra è così comodo” si lamenta a mezza voce l'uomo, per poi portare tutto il suo peso sulle sue mani ed alzarsi. Ha un giramento di testa. Pressione troppo bassa, si dice. Chissà da quando stava dormendo. “Insomma sì. Penso questa sia la prima volta che ci incontriamo, giusto? Le direi di avvicinarsi, ma oggi non sono affascinante come tutti gli altri giorni della mia vita. Se vuole chiederlo a Sam, normalmente brillo e splendo in laboratorio. Capisco che anche adesso sono estremamente affascinante, ma, beh, sai, normalmente lo sono di più. Le persone cadono ai miei piedi.”

“Non ho dubbi.”

“Per la puzza.”

“Non sei d'aiuto, Kamala. Potevate dirmi che avremmo avuto ospiti.” Sospira, guardandosi intorno. “Posso vantarmi di tutte le mie macchine, o questa non è una visita di piacere? In ogni caso, capitano, qui siamo tutti grandi fan. Posso toccarle i bicipiti? Per la scienza.”

“Tony...”

L'uomo alza le mani. “Sono uno scienziato e il fatto che tu dubiti dei miei principi mi ferisce nel profondo. Ancora. Oggi vuoi spezzarmi il cuore.” Alza la testa. “Che ore sono J? Ho il tempo per la doccia di cui parlavamo questa mattina? O era ieri mattina? Jane ha detto che la prossima volta che mi ritrova puzzolente mi farà ballare la lambada con Wade. Non so se conoscete il tipo. Incredibilmente simpatico, ma non il tipo con cui vorrei ballare la lambada. Meglio di Reed, ma tutti sono meglio di Reeds, quindi non penso che sia un vero miglioramento.”

“Potrebbe se salisse nel suo appartamento adesso.”

“O potresti andare a casa tua a riposarti. Scelta selvaggia, vero?”

“Fantastico. Allora, ditemi.” Sembra essere deciso ad ignorare le parole di Sam, ruota ancora una volta gli occhi. “Se io non ho potuto toccare i suoi bicipiti, non ci sono riusciti neanche i miei pupilli? Kamala è troppo gentile per chiedere una seconda volta, ma mi aspetto che Sammy sia riuscito almeno a sfiorarli.”

Steve sorride. “Devo dire che ci è anche quasi riuscito.”

“E bravo Sammy. Avrei fatto la stessa cosa in altre circostanze ma, ehi, doccia. Siete venuti qui per qualcosa? Compiti che non vengono? Biciclette da riparare? Bruno è bravo con le biciclette da riparare. Sta meglio? L'ultima volta non stava bene. Kamala?” Si gira verso la ragazzina, facendo cenno ad entrambi di avvicinarsi ed iniziare a camminare verso la porta. “Sta bene? Meglio? Le sue mani stanno bene?”

Lei alza le spalle e non sembra intenzionata a rispondere. Steve li segue, insieme al Sam più grande che sorride e inclina la testa, come se adesso fosse più tranquillo. Non se n'era reso conto prima ma -è difficile pensare vicino a Tony Stark. Non sa perché. “Siamo venuti perché tra poco finisce scuola. E a Viv piacerebbe costruire un -non ho capito bene. Una specie di cane robot? Qualcosa così?”

“Eh, sì. E pensavo avremmo potuto fare quella cosa che abbiamo fatto l'anno scorso. Quella delle stelle cadenti. Che dici, signor Stark? Possiamo venire a vedere le stelle e far venire un'indigestione a Jane. Sarebbe divertente. Posso portare Kaelynn? Ha detto che le piacerebbe fare campeggio con noi. Posso?”

“Mi chiamerai mai Tony? Mi sembra abbastanza semplice. Sono solo due sillabe. To-ny.”

“Insomma, signor Stark?”

“Mi fate sentire vecchio.”

“Beh, non è proprio che tu ti senta vecchio. Tu sei vecchio.”

“Sono offeso. Vi dico no. No a tutto. Sapete che c'è? Io non sono formaggio affettato. Chiedete a qualcun altro. Non lo so. Scott? Chiedetelo a Scott. Io non voglio più bene a nessuno di voi.” Infila le mani nelle tasche e si guarda dietro le spalle. “Un piacere, capitano. Per voi due no. Per voi due non sono per niente piacente. Sparite prima che io torni. Più perché Jane fa paura che per altro. Ma anche perché non vi voglio più bene. Soprattutto per quello. Sam. Neanche a te. Ti ho visto. Chiudete quando uscite” grida camminando oltre la porta, per poi scomparire in un bagliore di luce che sembra addirittura sovrannaturale.

Kamala alza le spalle e così fa anche Sam. Steve deve sbattere le palpebre e cercare di riprendersi. Per questi ultimi minuti in cui Tony Stark è stato lì, non è -il tempo è passato veloce. Ed è per questo che si rende conto immediatamente quando l'uomo si affaccia alla porta, con un sorriso anche troppo largo. “Dimenticavo, Sam” grida. “Il tipo di città sta dando formaggio ai topi, eh?”

I due ragazzini scoppiano a ridere e Sam annuisce con forza. Sembra veramente che soltanto Steve non riesca a capire quello che dicono.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Tony Stark alza una mano per salutarlo quando passa per la caserma. Viene trascinato via da una bambina di al massimo nove anni. Steve fa lo stesso cenno, senza pensarci più di tanto. Poi sorride, più a se stesso che a Tony e continua a camminare. E sente che la sua giornata si è riempita. Non perde troppo tempo a chiedersi il perché.

 

 

 

Steve si rende conto che nessuno in questa città è solo. Si rende conto che i ragazzi hanno un gergo tutto loro, non collegato a nessun gergo al di fuori della città, e che i modi di dire sono inaccessibili per chi non ha un minimo di storia nella città stessa. Ascolta la cameriera della caffetteria, che ha deciso vale la pena, per bere del caffè nero, parlare qualcosa tra lo spagnolo e l'inglese ad un ragazzino più piccolo. Steve non sa molto di spagnolo, se non quello che basta per capire se la persona che ha davanti è disperata, ma si rende conto che i modi di dire di America non si legano sempre al Latino America. La sente fare riferimento a giochi come il domino e le biglie, ma poi anche a qualcosa come il gioco della scarpa e del velo. Steve è cresciuto tra le strade di Brooklyn, ma non ricorda nessuno dei due giochi.

America, poi, sembra essere quel tipo di cameriera che è cameriera più per divertimento che per necessità. L'ha sentita mandare al diavolo un paio di persone, per poi scrocchiarsi le nocche delle mani e gridare loro se volevano risolvere i loro problemi fuori dalla caffetteria. Poi arriva l'altra ragazza, quella mora, coi capelli lunghi e uno strano amore per il colore viola, che sorride, chiede scusa e lancia occhiatacce ad America. Non ha mai capito il suo nome. America la chiama principessa. Dubita che il nome sia quello all'anagrafe.

Quando la ragazza si rende conto di Steve all'entrata, alza un lato delle labbra e lo indica con le labbra al ragazzino vicino a lei. E quando si siede, sente gli occhi di entrambi seguirlo. Non sa esattamente come dovrebbe comportarsi a questo punto, perché, davvero, non è mai stato quel tipo di persona che finisce sotto i riflettori. E non gli piace nemmeno. Normalmente, beh, lui normalmente non è nessuno di importante. Magari America sta dicendo al ragazzino per quale motivo non gli porta mai quello che gli chiede. Magari è questo.

O magari no.

Il ragazzino si siede esattamente davanti a lui e incrocia le mani, posandole sul tavolo e cercando di prendere un respiro profondo, quasi dovesse raccogliere il coraggio per poter parlare. E poi gli lancia quell'occhiata di scuse, come se si sentisse in colpa e in soggezione e come se quello che sta facendo non sia esattamente quello che vorrebbe fare. “Posso toccarti i bicipiti?” chiede e, davvero, cosa c'è che non va con questi ragazzini e i bicipiti? Quello che ha davanti a sé, però, sembra volersi sotterrare a trenta metri sotto terra, Almeno. Crede.

Steve alza un sopracciglio.

“Lo so. Un mio -amico? N-non... potresti non farci caso? Sei il mio eroe e mi dispiace tanto, ma, dopo questa -dopo questa domanda penso che non potrei fare peggiori domande, no? Tony lo dice sempre.” Alza un lato delle labbra e guarda in basso, accarezzandosi il retro del collo. “Mi chiamo Miles.”

“Un piacere, Miles. Anche se non saprei perché dovrei essere considerato un eroe. Io non...”

America li interrompe, sbattendo del cappuccino sul tavolo in mezzo a loro. “Chico, non essere inquietante.” Poi lancia un'occhiata verso Steve e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non sei tipo da frappuccino, amigo.”

Miles sorride e si copre la bocca con la mano semi-aperta. Alza le spalle quando Steve gli lancia uno sguardo. “Lei lo sa.” Alza le mani e continua a studiarlo. Miles. Miles è il ragazzo di cui parlavano quei due ragazzini ai laboratori. Quello che è andato alla caffetteria e poi... e poi qualcosa. Steve sorride e poi non dice molto altro. America torna dentro la caffetteria e Miles gli lancia delle occhiate nervose.

Tutto questo sembra molto normale, da queste parti.

 

 

 

 

  
“Non ci posso credere che mi hanno mandato la guardia del corpo!”

Quello che ha detto la donna dai capelli rossi ai laboratori, sul fatto che Tony Stark si sente prima di vederlo, continua ad avere un senso.

Steve sta camminando per tornare alla sua stanza vuota, dopo aver passato uno dei pomeriggi più strani della sua vita, con un ragazzino che lo fissava di tanto in tanto e una cameriera che avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni qualcuno. Ma, deve dire, almeno non è stato il peggiore della sua vita, quindi, immagina vada tutto bene. E poi lo ha sentito. Non la puzza, com'è già successo. Parla della voce. In un luogo aperto dovrebbe essere più difficile per qualcuno sentire una persona parlare così chiaramente. Certamente alcune cose non valgono per Stark. Steve si gira verso le porte della caserma e vede come l'uomo stia ampiamente gesticolando davanti ad un uomo in uniforme, che, invece, alza gli occhi e gli dà un buffetto alla spalla, prima di avvolgerlo con un solo braccio in un abbraccio affettuoso.

“Io non so tu,” grida forse inconsapevolmente Stark, “ma penso che ora come ora dovremmo andare a bere.”

“Dobbiamo partire tra quattro ore.”

“Coca-cola. Ma cosa pensi? Io? Fare qualcosa di stupido?” Si guarda intorno e sembra cercare qualcuno, ma non riesce a capire esattamente il perché. Ed è in quel momento che i loro occhi s'incontrano e Steve avrebbe tanto voluto non essersi fermato, ed essere andato nella sua stanza e non continuare ad avere quella giornata strana che sta avendo. E, nello stesso momento, ringraziandosi mentalmente per non averlo fatto, perché è questo, esattamente questo quello che stava aspettando da quando è arrivato a New Leadworth. “Capitano Rogers!” Esattamente questo. Stark prende l'uomo in divisa per il braccio e trascinandolo verso di lui. “Ho bisogno di qualcuno che metta una buona parola per me. Capitano. Capitano, vero che nei cinque minuti in cui abbiamo parlato sono sembrato un uomo adulto, maturo e responsabile?”

Steve sorride. “Non credo di poter dire qualcosa del genere.”

“Vedi? Lui,” L'uomo lo indica, con qualcosa che sembra divertimento prima e poi sorpresa. “Lui mi sembra un uomo maturo e responsabile. Tu? Tu sembri soltanto un bambino attaccato al biberon - non mi chiedere qual è il tuo biberon, Tony. Non ci provare.”

“Sono ferito. Sono ferito nell'orgoglio e nel cuore. Lo senti questo? È il mio cuore che si spezza.” Ma continua a sorridere e si ferma davanti a lui, con una tranquillità addirittura allarmante. “Allora andiamo tutti a bere.” Questo sembra essere completamente inaspettato. Forse no.

“Tony.”

“Ho il cuore spezzato, Rhodey. Lo hai spezzato tu e mi sento estremamente giù. Cosa potrei fare a questo punto, scusami?”

“Tony no.”

Stark sorride verso entrambi e scrolla le spalle.

“Ho detto no” continua il colonnello. “No. Dobbiamo essere su un aereo tra... Tony no. No. No no no no.”

Steve inclina la testa e tutto sembra andare molto più veloce.

 

 

 

 

  
“Quello che dico è -Tony, siediti bene. Io non sono come te. Come lui, capito? Tony fa quello che Tony vuole fare e adesso mi sto chiedendo perché sta bevendo una pinta di birra, quando di solito, ha tutta quella roba invecchiata decenni per ber-...” Si ferma improvvisamente, come a calcolare e cercare di ricordare qualcosa e Steve lo osserva divertito, mentre Stark, Tony, beve con un sorriso sulle labbra e continua ad annuire. “Dovevamo partire. Che ore sono? Come fai a convincermi tutte le volte? Che ore sono?”

“Tremendamente presto” risponde lui, bevendo un altro sorso. “Tu continua, continua. Domani parliamo con Fury e lo facciamo arrabbiare e poi ce ne andiamo via. Con l'elicottero privato. Tu hai mai viaggiato su un elicottero privato, Steve?”

“Non per piacere” risponde, passando le dita sul bicchiere freddo di birra. E Tony alza gli occhi verso il soffitto,

“Viaggiare su un elicottero non è un piacere” mormora Rhodey. E continua ad annuire. “Soprattutto se pilota Tony.”

“Non sa pilotarlo?”

“Sa pilotarlo anche troppo bene. Perché Tony è un fottuto genio.”

“Non penso tu dovresti usare questo linguaggio davanti al capitano. Gli dà fastidio. Ti dà fastidio. Cazzo.”

Steve sbatte le palpebre e sbuffa una risata.

“Fa sempre cose come vuoi vedere come so pilotare bene, guarda vado a testa in giù, guarda come spengo le eliche e atterro col motore spento, guarda guarda. La prima volta -volevo soltanto morire. Sai cosa vuol dire vedere un ragazzino di diciassette anni ubriaco che fa i giri della morte in cielo? Non è bello.”

“Ci siamo divertiti.”

“No. Io non mi diverto. Io mi preoccupo. Tu ti diverti.”

“Si diverte anche lui. Ti divertiresti anche tu. Vuoi fare un giro in elicottero? Dico, fare un giro. Io piloto e voi state dietro, a guardarmi e dire cose come uau Tony, sei così incredibile Tony! Che dite?”

“Dì di no.”

“Quando vuoi.”

“Ha detto quando voglio! Rhodey, lo hai sentito anche tu, vero? Ha detto quando voglio, il che vuol dire quando voglio. O lo hai detto perché pensi che sono ubriaco? Non sono ubriaco, sappilo. Rhodey è ubriaco. Okay. Adesso devi dire quando vuoi tu come se ci credessi davvero. Rhodey, prendi il registratore. Rhodey. Dai.”

Steve ride e alza le mani. “Farò un giro in elicottero con voi quando vuoi tu, Tony.”

“Lo hai registrato?”

“Ah-ha.” Rhodey ha in mano il cellulare e continua a premere sullo schermo senza che questo dia segno di vita. E allora questa volta è Tony a ridere, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla del colonnello, che continua a guardare confuso il suo cellulare. Anche Steve ride e deve dire che questa è stata davvero una delle giornate più strane che abbia mai vissuto nella sua vita.

“Ci conto, Steve.”

 

 

 

 

  
È disorientante, perché Tony compare nella TV davanti a loro, e poi anche alla porta della stanza, con dei cereali in mano, i capelli leggermente arruffati e una tuta da lavoro. Non sembrano nemmeno la stessa persona, un Tony che ha le occhiaie e l'altro che indossa abiti firmati. Non sembrano poter essere nemmeno fratelli questo vuole dire, e poi, eppure, sono la stessa persona perché hanno lo stesso modo di portarsi la mano vicino agli zigomi, o il sorriso obliquo, o il timbro rosso della voce. (Voleva ovviamente dire caldo. Sì. Caldo.)

Tony della televisione sorride e risponde a qualche domanda, mentre Tony della stanza si siede vicino a Steve, di fronte a Sam, e inizia a mangiare una tazza di cereali. “Ho scoperto come miniaturizzare la fonte di energia di cui ti stavo parlando, per renderla il più efficiente possibile. Dico senza quella cosa di Hank. E non sto parlando della carica del tuo cellulare, che spero fermamente sia uno StarkPhone e non quella brutta copia della iScemo, perché altrimenti ti giuro, Sam, ti disconosco. Sto parlando di intere città. Interi paesi. Butta quel iSchifo o io butto te.”

“Perché porti avanti sempre due conversazioni alla volta? Sta diventando leggermente stancante.” Lancia un'occhiata dietro alle sue spalle e Tony segue velocemente il suo sguardo, per poi alzare gli occhi al soffito e portarsi un altro cucchiaio di cereali alla bocca. “Ed ora sarebbero tre.”

“Se t'interessa tanto quell'intervista, le risposte le ha scritte Pepper e mi ha detto che se non le avessi ripetute parola per parola avrebbe preso il dodici per cento delle Stark Industries a suo nome e avrebbe portato gli azionisti dalla sua parte, costringendomi a fare cose terribili, brutte e perdere la compagnia. Sono abbastanza sicuro che non lo avrebbe fatto, perché penso che mi voglia ancora un po' di bene ma, vedi, non ho avuto il coraggio di contraddirla. Ciao Steve. State mangiando il ciambellone allo yogurt di mamma Wilson?”

“Stiamo ancora mangiando il secondo.”

“Perché siete persone noiose. C'è il ciambellone di tua mamma?”

Steve scuote la testa e il Tony della televisione è ancora lì, che parla e gesticola. E quando gira la testa c'è ancora Tony che parla e gesticola, solo che lo fa in modo diverso. È affascinante, si ritrova a pensare, come i suoi gesti siano gli stessi, ma la forza che mette sia completamente diversa. Decide che la cosa migliore sia ascoltarlo e continuare a mangiare. Solo che quando si gira verso il tavolo c'è un Tony con le sopracciglia alzate e un sorriso ai lati delle labbra. “Cosa?”

“Allinei le patatine prima di mangiarle.” Indica con un dito, poi continua a mangiare, aspettando una risposta da parte sua. Sam ha deciso che nulla di tutto questo ha a che fare con lui e ha saggiamente scelto di continuare a mangiare.

“E tu mangi cereali per cena” evidenzia Steve.

“Sì, okay ma tu allinei le patatine, che è un po' al limite della sanità mentale, no? Voglio dire. Hai altri strani impulsi? Come, non lo so, ordini la tua biblioteca simmetricamente? Gli angoli delle tue coperte sono piegati esattamente a novanta gradi?” Alza un sopracciglio e abbassa la voce, inclinandosi verso di lui. “Fai liste numerate per le faccende di casa e, o, liste dei pro e dei contro prima di fare qualsiasi scelta? Vuoi segretamente istaurare una dittatura e conquistare il mondo?” Ride nervosamente e c'è qualcosa sotto, ma Steve lascia passare. Pensa sia meglio così. Se lo ripete da un po'.

“La storia della lista dei pro e dei contro mi sembra molto sensata. Lo farò.”

“Ho alimentato la pazzia del Capitano. Okay. Ma questo vuol dire che hai la biblioteca simmetrica?”

“Ovviamente” risponde sarcasticamente. “Tengo i libri più alti ai lati e gli altri li ordino per colore.”

“Lo sapevo” mormora Tony, scuotendo il pugno proprio davanti alla sua tazza.

“Ma non so se è un sistema che mi aiuta a ritrovare i miei libri. Cosa ne dici di ordinarli secondo il cognome dell'autore? Facciamo una lista dei pro e dei contro su quanto mi gioverebbe.”

“Ah, okay. Mi stai prendendo in giro. Ma non sono io quello che ha detto gioverebbe. Non sento la parola gioverebbe da una vita e io sono un uomo di mondo.”

Steve sbuffa una risata a e riprende a mangiare le sue patate, “Sei un uomo d'affari. Usare il verbo giovare ti gioverebbe.”

“Okay, ma tu non sei un dittatore venuto qua per rubarci i progetti missilistici, vero?” chiede, si morde anche un labbro, distrattamente, prima di alzare le mani davanti allo sguardo scettico dell'altro. “Chiedevo soltanto. Sei così vecchia scuola, caro.” E poi sorride. Sorride nello stesso identico momento in cui sorride il Tony della televisione ed entrambi sembrano sinceri, entrambi sembrano a loro agio, entrambi sembrano la stessa persona. Ma Steve lavora sui colori e c'è qualcosa che manca nel Tony della televisione. Forse è soltanto il rosso che si ha quando la persona è vicino a te. Forse è soltanto questo. Poi Tony alza una spalla e fa un cenno con la mano a Sam, che alza gli occhi al soffitto e non sembra intenzionato a fare molto di più. “Ho finito i cereali, Sam vieni domani a lavorare alla cosa a cui dovevamo lavorare. Le autorità fanno schifo. Un giorno convincerò Pepper che comprare la città è un buon investimento. Vado via. Spero di vederti presto, Capitano. O, come diresti tu, anima antica, che la forza sia con te. Ah. No. Aspetta. Quello non penso lo diresti.” Alza di nuovo una spalla, lasciando la tazza di cereali a metà. “È Star Wars.” Solo a questo punto se ne va.

Steve sbatte le palpebre e dall'altra parte del tavolo Sam si massaggia le tempie. “Tu non hai un iPhone, vero?” chiede dopo qualche attimo di silenzio e Steve, in risposta, gli mostra un vecchio Motorola con l'antenna nella parte superiore e lo schermo verde.

Sono le cose vecchie che lo tengono incatenato a Brooklyn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark è pericolosamente magnetico.

Se Steve si fosse trovato in un posto come New York, come, non lo sa, casa sua, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito ad evitarlo, a non dover pensare a che ore uscire, a che ore non andare in caffetteria, in che posti non andare e forse ogni tanto avrebbe pensato al fatto che ha incontrato un milionario, che gli ha offerto una bevuta al bar e gli ha offerto un giro in elicottero. Avrebbe riso davanti ad una birra, con Bucky che avrebbe scosso la testa e avrebbe detto no, dai, lo ha fatto soltanto per impressionarti e oh, Steve, sei così ingenuo. Ma non è a Brooklyn. Steve si trova in una città che ufficialmente non esiste, che conta due centinaia di abitanti al massimo e che ospita delle caserme e laboratori della NASA. Tony Stark è una persona magnetica e sarebbe stata una questione di tempo prima che Steve Rogers si rendesse conto di quante volte al giorno può vedere Tony bere qualcosa, o parlare con qualcuno, o notarlo e sorridergli.

Sam lo osserva senza dire una parola, mentre calcola le possibilità di incontrare Tony. E la cosa divertente è che non sta pensandoci consciamente. Sembra soltanto un modo che ha il suo cervello per tranquillizzarsi, come se temesse di non pensare, come succede quando lo vede comparire da un angolo, accompagnato da quella donna coi capelli rossi, Natasha, o la signorina Potts. Steve è a New Leadworth da sole due settimane, ma gli sembra che il tempo sia molto di più. Poi compare Tony e il tempo sembra molto di meno.

Tutto qua. Niente di troppo strano fino ad adesso, si dice. E poi Tony compare e tutto sembra molto strano. Soprattutto quando sorride verso di loro e Steve percepisce il momento in cui Sam lo guarda e alza gli occhi al cielo. Solo che non è colpa sua. Non è minimamente colpa sua. Anche perché per esserlo, per prendersi le responsabilità delle sue azioni, dovrebbe capirle, dovrebbe accorgersene. Steve non se ne accorge del tutto.

“Sam!” grida, saltellando verso di loro. “Capitano! Okay, sembra che vi sto seguendo, ma la verità è -no, non guardate dietro di me. I miei occhi sono qua. Guardatemi negli occhi. Bene. Perfetto. Allora.” Tony sorride, poggiando una mano sul fianco e passando tutto il peso del suo corpo su una gamba. “Vedete. Non l'ho fatto proprio -non l'ho fatto perché volevo, ma penso di aver ferito una quindicenne pericolosa che potrebbe far esplodere me e il mio cervello. Non esattamente la mia idea più brillante di oggi. Già. Ma non può farmi niente con due soldati intorno. Normalmente mi sarei attaccato a Rhodey e sarei diventato la sua ombra finché o io o lei avremmo dimenticato che ho per caso cercato di aiutarla. Ricordamelo la prossima volta. Non aiutare Riri. Mai. Neanche per soddisfare il mio ego, okay? Perché non stiamo camminando? Dovremmo star camminando.”

Sam sospira, prima di mostrare la via a Tony con il palmo aperto ed un mezzo inchino, a cui Tony ha prontamente risposto, con un ghigno divertito, prima di saltellare accanto a Steve e prenderlo sottobraccio. “Riri?” gli chiede lui e Tony scuote la testa, scrollando le spalle.

“Un'eccellente e incredibile ragazza con un quoziente intellettivo alle stelle. Vero Sam? Ah. Riri è riuscita a costruire una -non dovrei parlarne ma è una ragazzina piena di talento. Ma non sembra incline al perdono. Almeno, non verso di me. Ma a questo sono abbastanza abituato. C'è solo una donna in questo mondo che non mi ha mai gridato contro, sai?”

“Fatico a crederlo” commenta Steve, inclinando la testa verso di lui, mentre continuano a camminare verso la caffetteria.

“Okay. Due settimane. Due settimane e gli avete attaccato quel vostro bruttissimo senso dell'umorismo, ma stiamo scherzando? Mi piaceva il fatto che stava lì e sembrava credere alle incredibili cose che raccontavo. Dove mi sono tradito? La serata fuori?” Però sta sorridendo come se Steve gli avesse fatto il complimento più bello che gli avessero mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. “Va bene. Comunque è Cassie Lang. Cassie Lang non mi ha mai gridato contro in tutta la sua vita. Vedi, Steve? Esiste. Sam, digli che Cassie esiste.”

Sam si limita a ruotare gli occhi e scuotere la testa, ma la mancanza di risposta viene compensata da Tony che continua a parlare e a stringere il gomito di Steve. New Leadworth è una città veramente molto piccola e certe cose sembra che debbano succede prima o poi. Affretta i tempi, poi li rallenta. Steve si sente tradito dagli orologi e dai tramonti a fine giornata, come se non ticchettassero al ritmo giusto, come se ritardassero il suo modo di essere e di fare e la sua vita in generale.

“Okay. Adesso. Girate la testa. Lentamente. Non tutti e due insieme. Potreste, per favore, lanciare un'occhiata e dirmi -vi prego ditemi se Riri è ancora dietro di noi. O peggio. Okay. Se c'è qualcuno molto arrabbiato con me dietro di noi? Penso non ci sia, ma ho bisogno che voi due mi diate la conferma.”

Sam gira la testa e poi la scuote, con un mezzo sorriso. Ritorna ad incrociare le braccia e camminare verso la caffetteria, mentre Tony scioglie il braccio di Steve e si osserva intorno. “Okay” mormora e sospira. Fa qualche passo verso la strada in cui stavano camminando poco prima, girato “Perfetto. Quindi adesso posso tornare a fare quello che faccio di solito e lavorare duro. Sì. Che bello, lavoriamo duro. Sam, se per caso mi dovesse succedere qualcosa -ehi, ragazzone, tranquillo non ti chiederei mai di vendicarmi. Quello spetterebbe a Rhodey. Rhodey mi deve vendicare, abbiamo un patto. Ma, se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, potresti, per favore, dire al Grande Capo con un occhio che è tutta colpa sua e che lo odio? Sì? Okay. Io sono un libero pensatore. Ciao, capitano. Ci vediamo in giro. Forza qualche squadra di cui non m'importa molto e -fate gli auguri a Miles per la nuova ragazza e-...”

“Non ti possiamo convincere a bere un caffè con noi?” chiede Steve e lancia un'occhiata veloce a Sam, che aggrotta le sopracciglia. Okay. Questa mossa lo ha sorpreso, ma, è da dire, ha sorpreso anche se stesso, quindi va tutto bene.

Tony alza un lato delle labbra e si gira verso di lui. “Certo. Domani alle nove. Ai laboratori. È un appuntamento.” Poi si gira di nuovo e inizia a camminare via.

Sam si gratta la testa e alza le spalle alla domanda muta di Steve. Poi sospira e si lecca le labbra. “Io ho da fare.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Tony mangia con le caviglie incrociate e la schiena curva in avanti, cosa che Steve trova poco sano, ma il pensiero scorre via quando l'uomo scoppia a ridere e poggia una mano sulle labbra, e la sua risata si sparge in tutto il laboratorio e gli vibra nel petto e la cosa gli sembra stupida ed incredibilmente importante allo stesso tempo. Vibra di colori propri, la risata di Tony. “Succede più spesso di quello che credi,” sta dicendo, poggiando la tazza per terra. Steve è poggiato sul tavolo da lavoro del dottor Banner e non sa esattamente cosa dovrebbe mangiare per primo. “Gli scienziati sono per di più gente che non capisce le persone e allora cerca di capire Dio. Non che io ci creda in Dio, ma, uno prova a capire le leggi dell'universo e, penso, più o meno sia la stessa cosa. E una volta che pensi di aver capito qualcosina più degli altri, puf!, ti senti un po' Dio. Capisci, quindi, che quando una ragazzina di nove anni è la persona più intelligente in questo mondo, beh, le risse tra nerd sono all'ordine del giorno. Non puoi pensare che qualcuno con così poco tempo in vita sia più-Dio di te. Dovevi vedere me e Reeds al college. Eravamo imbarazzanti. Una volta Rhodey mi ha dovuto ripescare dalla stanza di una stupida confraternita in -credo sia stata colpa di Reeds se ero finito chiuso in uno stanzino in mutande. E per non parlare delle volte che siamo arrivati alle mani.” Tony beve un po' del suo caffè e scuote la testa, poggiando una mano accanto al fianco, passandoci parte del peso del suo corpo. “Eravamo imbarazzanti. Sue, la dottoressa Storm, ci ha insegnato a fare il pugno. Steve. Non sapevamo fare un vero pugno. Johnny ci prende ancora in giro per quella volta. Davvero patetico.”

“E adesso invece andate d'accordo?” Steve alza un sopracciglio e decide di bere un po' del succo di arancia su quel tavolo imbandito per un ricevimento di nozze. Tony alza gli occhi su di lui e ridacchia.

“Adesso sappiamo fare il pugno. A volte arriviamo ai calci, ma non siamo ancora così esperti e…” Steve si lascia scappare una risata, decidendo di dirigere lo sguardo verso la colazione. Le uova, decide, sembrano un buon inizio. Tony sbatte le palpebre, osservandolo in silenzio per poi alzare una spalla. “E tu? Risse imbarazzanti e patetiche?”

“Più di quante tu possa immaginare.” Ma poi non aggiunge altro. Decide che riempirsi la bocca con bacon e pane tostato e imburrato sia la cosa migliore del mondo. Vorrebbe parlare di più, ma non riesce a comporre parole e frasi che non gli sembrino stupide. È bravo con i discorsi. Discorsi sull'onore, il rispetto, il patriottismo sono cose che riesce a fare senza sentirsi troppo esposto. Certe cose le comunica soltanto in un modo. E ultimamente non riesce più a farlo. “Mamma odiava che tornassi a casa con la maglietta sporca e il sangue al naso” riesce a cacciare fuori dopo un po'. E sente che ne vale la pena quando il sorriso di Tony si allarga e si accarezza il retro del collo che gli sembra così vulnerabile da rimanergli impressa nella mente a fuoco.

“Jarvis diceva la stessa cosa. Cioè. Non esattamente la stessa cosa. Non JARVIS, ma Jarvis che era tipo il mio -era il mio maggiordomo. È. Era. Non che la mia -l'intelligenza artificiale non è Jarvis e non è JARVIS per Jarvis ma…”

“Mi stai confondendo.”

“Non succederebbe se rimanessi al passo. Jarvis è Jarvis e JARVIS è JARVIS. Allo stesso tempo JARVIS non è Jarvis, il che rende Jarvis non JARVIS.”

“Ah, beh, quando lo spieghi così…”

“Quando vuoi. Ho scoperto di essere un ottimo insegnante.” E gli occhi di Tony scendono verso le sue mani, allontanando la tazza di caffè e ricominciando a lavorare su una macchina che Steve è sicuro dovrebbe sapere cosa sia, ma di cui non sa nemmeno il nome. È nel laboratorio di Tony Stark. Sta facendo colazione con Tony Stark. In una cittadella dimenticata dalle mappe nel 1944. Non sembra essere qualcosa di reale. E forse per questo gli escono di bocca delle parole che sono così poco probabili da non sembrarvi reali. Sì, decisamente per questo motivo.

“Lo sono anche io” inizia, poi si lecca le labbra e scrolla le spalle, più per sentire di star occupando meno spazio del solito che per altre ragioni. “Potrei aiutarti ad affinare l'arte del pugno.”

Tony ridacchia e continua a lavorare alla sua macchina, ruotando cacciaviti e sporcandosi i pantaloni di olio. “Ci conto, Steve” risponde, ma Steve si chiede quanto di questa frase sia vero. “Anche se penso vada a finire come quando Sammy si è messo in testa di fare campeggio con Viv e non sono durati fuori casa neanche mezz'ora.”

Ah, ecco.

 

 

 

 

E come le giornate strane sono strane perché non sono normali, dopo le giornate strane ci sono solo giornate normali.

Steve apre il cassetto del comodino vicino al letto e si rende conto di aver perso il suo libro di arte. Non è esattamente sicuro di dove lo abbia lasciato, ma sa che c'è qualcosa che lo ha spinto a volerlo avere tra le mani adesso. Vuole sfogliarlo. Non sa esattamente il perché.

C'è qualcosa di nuovo in New Leadworth. Ha passato tutto il fine settimana a cercare di capire che cosa e forse lo ha fatto. Si trova in questo paesino da due settimane, non di più, ma gli sembra più tempo. Ha capito il primo giorno che in quella città di campagna il tempo sembra scorrere diversamente, più lento, più placido. Ci sono scienziati che vanno alla caffetteria e cercano di convincere America ad essere una cameriera migliore, ma lei si mette a ridere e continua a servire quello che vuole, ha continuato a minacciare le persone di essere colpite in faccia e ha continuato a parlare per metà in spagnolo, per metà in inglese e per metà in quel gergo incomprensibile di questi giovani. Steve è entrato in contatto per di più con adolescenti, che sembrano aver seguito il consiglio di Tony e aver preso a cuore la richiesta di toccargli i bicipiti, per sembrare immediatamente delle persone strane e poi completamente normali. Ragazzi intelligenti, per di più. Kamala e Sam non sono tipi da caffetteria, ma più da pasticceria, per come li ha sentiti parlare. In più, dice America, Sam si vergogna del suo forte accento inglese sullo spagnolo, e del fatto che non riesca a parlargli senza diventare rosso e volersi mettere a piangere. Se avesse qualche anno in meno e fosse testato su un campo in cui non si sente molto sicuro da America Chavez, beh, probabilmente anche Steve non avrebbe fatto altro se non mettersi a piangere. Miles, d'altro canto, è quel tipo di ragazzo che rimane in silenzio e si guarda intorno, cercando di capire cosa succede, come se ogni risposta alle domande che si fa venga spazzata via ogni secondo che passa in una stanza. Miles gli ricorda se stesso. C'è anche Sam Wilson, che è quel tipo di ragazzo che vuole parlare di sentimenti, non importa se tu lo voglia o no. E questo gli piace. Gli piace molto.

Ognuno di questi ragazzi, ad eccezione di America, che si è messa a ridere al pensiero, sembra avere dei contatti con Tony Stark. Tony Stark che compare e scompare nell'arco di poche ore e sembra entrare dentro le persone e a cui adesso pensa e sorride. Perché gli deve un giro in elicottero. Perché quando è accanto a lui non sembra avere il tempo di pensare e il tempo che New Leadworth si prende lentamente, Tony se lo riprende più velocemente. Ti cresce dentro Tony Stark, quando lo incontri per la caserma e ti saluta con quella voce forte e quei gesti troppo ampi. Quando sembra essere completamente fuori gioco per il sonno e cammina intorno alla ricerca del caffè. Quando parla con quei ragazzini e sembra che loro abbiano i problemi più importanti del mondo, e li ascolta e si dimentica di aiutarli coi compiti e poi scompare.

New Leadworth ha qualcosa, sta cercando di capire che cosa, che gli sta facendo cercare il libro di arte che aveva pensato che non avrebbe mai aperto, che tiene con sé soltanto perché è così che si fa un regalo, soltanto perché è così che fanno le persone che vanno in guerra.

Steve chiude il cassetto e si guarda intorno, inginocchiandosi per lanciare uno sguardo sotto il letto. Ed è lì. Non sa come sia successo, ma sa che è lì e si allunga a prenderlo.

L'iperealismo fa questo tipo di cose, si dice. New Leadworth è tutto tranne che realistica. Ed è questo quello che fanno le persone che vanno in guerra. Si attaccano a cose che vengono da prima della loro missione. Si attaccano a cose che nella loro testa saranno sempre perfette.

Brooklyn, il libro di arte, i colori più delicati. Sono cose a cui non può attaccarsi qui. Ma c'è qualcosa, non sa che cosa, che gli dà la forza di aprire quel libro e accarezzare lentamente le immagini che non sapeva gli mancassero così tanto.

 

 

 

 

  
“Sam è convinto che lo odi. Non Sam Wilson, Sam il mio compagno di classe.” Kamala ha iniziato a camminargli a fianco, con lo zaino in spalla e un cappello che è decisamente superfluo. “Io gli ho detto che, anche se è molto irritante a volte, non penso tu sia il tipo di persona che odia i quindicenni. E poi, Sam all'inizio era sicuro di stare antipatico anche a Tony.” Sorride e Steve rallenta gradualmente il passo per non farla affaticare troppo, senza che lei se ne renda conto. Anche lui sorride e scuote la testa, come a fare la muta domanda del perché Sam Alexander pensa che lui lo odi. Kamala gira la testa verso la strada. “Penso che pensi che un po' tutti lo odino, almeno all'inizio. Ma non è questo il punto. Visto che, beh, sai no?, metti un po' in soggezione Sam non ha voluto parlartene di persona ma vorrebbe che tu -aspetta, inizio dall'inizio. Jane e Tony hanno fatto una specie di scommessa. Non so esattamente il tipo di scommessa e penso di non volerlo nemmeno sapere, ma sembra che Tony per la prima volta nella sua vita abbia vinto. Il che ci porta al fatto che Viv, finalmente, potrà visitare i laboratori di Jane, ma anche che Jane ci porterà a fare una specie di scampagnata prima della fine della scuola. Voglio dire, ci saremo noi, e con noi voglio dire me e Sam e Miles e altri ragazzi, ma anche degli scienziati, come Tony, Jane, Bruce e Scott. Penso venga anche Scott. Ora, lo so che una scampagnata scientifica e tutto, ma ci stavamo chiedendo se non volessi venire anche tu. Voleva chiedertelo Sam, non Sam, ma Sam Wilson. Però detto da lui a noi sembrava strano e quindi sono venuta io a parlartene.” Sistema lo zaino sulla spalla, alzando lo sguardo verso Steve. “So che probabilmente hai cose da fare ma ti sto chiedendo una possibilità per non sembrare dei completi idioti davanti ad uno dei nostri più grandi eroi. Nel senso. Ti seguiamo da quando eravamo piccoli e la tuta a stelle e strisce -penso di avere ancora la riproduzione del tuo scudo. Non vogliamo sembrare il branco di idioti che ti ha chiesto di toccarti i bicipiti, anche perché lo sanno tutti che quello è un modo per rompere il ghiaccio ma, okay, magari, non lo so, ti farebbe piacere.”

Steve sorride. “Certo.”

“Certo nel senso di sì, vero? Fantastico. Ho bisogno di acqua da bere. Ti chiamerà Tony. Di solito chiama lui.” La ragazza si blocca, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. “Non hai un Samsung o un iPhone, vero?” chiede bruscamente e Steve si mette a ridere e la saluta con la mano.

 

 

 

 

  
“Non so perché,” Steve contempla la tazza di cioccolato caldo davanti a lui. “Ma qua sento di essere parlato.” È qualcosa che lo colpisce dritto in pancia e non si rende conto del fatto di averci già pensato migliaia di volte prima che il pensiero diventasse completamente conscio. Quindi sbatte le palpebre e si guarda intorno e si sforza di ricordarsi tutte quelle persone che ha conosciuto a Brooklyn e il loro ricordo che si è portato dietro per quasi tutta la vita.

Brooklyn è una parte di città chiassosa nel suo insieme, fatto di mercati, bambini che giocano, televisioni accese al massimo del volume. Ma quando ti fermi a parlare con una persona, magicamente la persona da parte di qualcosa di chiassoso e caotico, diventa quieto e prevalentemente silenzioso. Quando parli con una sola persona, il tempo a Brooklyn si ferma. A New Leadworth è esattamente il contrario.

Le persone che abitano in questo posto hanno colori decisi e un tempo che non passa mai nel suo insieme, un silenzio che avvolge la città in un'atmosfera inverosimile. Poi parli con una persona. Non importa che tipo di persona. E tutto cambia. Sam, America, Tony, sono persone rumorose che fanno parte di una città silenziosa. Sono delle persone che riempono il tuo spazio, il tuo nero, il tuo modo di essere con la sola azione di respirare.

Fanno andare più veloce il tempo. Soprattutto Tony. Tony sembra volerti scaraventare nel futuro, con tutte le parole e i discorsi fatti senza prendere il respiro. Steve viene parlato e portato nel futuro. Non sa ancora come vive tutto questo.

America arriccia le labbra prima di appoggiare la mano sul suo tavolo e alzare le sopracciglia. Orario fiacco in caffetteria, forse per questo è il momento della giornata che gli piace di più. I ragazzi sono a scuola, gli adulti sono impegnati in qualsiasi cosa stiano facendo e soltanto quella vecchia coppia di amici che gioca a scacchi si ritrova in caffetteria, per giocare a scacchi. Alla fine la routine di New Leadworth gli sta penetrando nella pelle ed è stranamente calmante, stranamente sereno. “Sì, qui succede” mormora la ragazza. “Non con tutti, ma succede.”

“Non con tutti?”

“Chi si crede intelligente ama parlare perché ama il suono della propria voce e i ragazzini parlano tanto perché si illudono di poter comunicare ed esprimersi attraverso delle parole.”Si guarda intorno e fa spallucce, con ancora una mano sul tavolo e l'altra a reggere la caraffa di caffè. “E qui ci sono tante persone intelligenti, tanti ragazzini e, que Dios nos guarde, tanti ragazzini intelligenti. Ovviamente verrai parlato, come dici tu.”

Steve alza un lato delle labbra e inclina la testa. “Non ti consideri una ragazzina intelligente?”

C'è un momento di dubbio, un momento di riluttanza che rimane nascosto nello sguardo della ragazza, ma che non viene espresso a parole. “Certo” mormora e tutto sembra tranne che certo. “Ma non arriverò mai ai livelli di egocentrismo delle persone che frequenti tu. Tony Stark? Tanto vale ascoltare una stazione radio con una tipa che grida ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro alle donne quanto siano stupide per non aver lasciato loro marito che le tradiva, capisci?”

“Secondo me sei una ragazza molto intelligente” dice Steve e America sbatte le palpebre una sola volta prima di girarsi ed andarsene.

 

 

 

 

La routine di Rogers è noiosa e rigorosamente trascritta da Barton, incaricato di tenerlo d'occhio. Si sveglia alle sei del mattino, fa colazione insieme agli altri soldati, esce a fare una corsa, torna per farsi una doccia, esce a fare decisamente nulla al parco e, con nulla, Barton ha voluto esplicitarlo con la sua calligrafia da ragazzino delle elementari, vuole dire nulla. Si siede a contemplare i campi, o le case, muovendo le dita come se avesse in mano qualcosa ma non ha mai in mano nulla. Sembra morto. Gli occhi sono da altre parti, il suo corpo rimane privo di qualsiasi vitalità ma quando compare qualcuno sorride. Sorride gentilmente, parla con le persone gentilmente e sembra che quegli attimi in cui lui non c'era non fossero mai esistiti. Solo che c'è quel piccolo dettaglio che è reale e questa cosa inizia a preoccupare Coulson, che rilegge per l'ennesima volta i documenti consegnati da Clint.

Sei mesi di congedo forzato. Un mese è già passato e per quanto Steve continui ad essere gentile a parlare con le persone e a tenere il suo corpo in allenamento, Steve non sembra stare meglio.

“Forse dovrebbe iniziare una psicoterapia. E voglio dire, una ufficiale.”

Maria sospira, passandosi la mano trai capelli cortissimi e scuri. Scuote la testa e sembra che non sappia. “Mandare una persona malata in campagna è quello che facevano le persone quando non sapevano che cosa fare perché non avevano i mezzi per saperlo. Penso che l'abbiano mandato qui non perché vogliano che qui si curi, ma perché vogliono tenerlo d'occhio. Altrimenti non capisco l'ordine dall'alto di pedinarlo. Non abbiamo mai pedinato nessuno dei nostri soldati, o degli scienziati.” Scuote di nuovo la testa.

“Io mi fido di Fury.”

“Non sto dicendo di non fidarsi, ma di -anche io mi fido ciecamente. Ma perché vuole quei documenti?”

Phil sospira ed è tutto quello che può fare in questo momento. “Fury tiene molto al futuro di alcune persone” mormora. Di più non potrebbe dire.

 

 

 

 

  
Tony tiene le braccia incrociate e annuisce alla donna davanti a lui, che maneggia una pistola giocattolo, con un mezzo sorriso. E a Steve sembra che non dovrebbe essere lì, quindi arriccia le labbra ed aspetta, mentre la donna sorride pienamente. “Non lo so” sta dicendo, facendo roteare la pistola tra le mani. “L'ultima volta che l'abbiamo lasciato in mano a Nadia, beh, non è andata molto bene. Ha miniaturizzato una sua amica, non ricordo il nome, Harper? Tracy? Barbara.”

“Forse parli di Alexis.”

“Alexis non è la ragazza che ha aiutato coi robot di Scott?”

“No, quella era Priya.”

“Ah.” La donna alza le spalle e dedica un sorriso a Tony, posando la pistola sulla scrivania accanto a loro. “Io parlo della ragazza che ha miniaturizzato in mezzo alla campagna e che non siete riusciti a trovare per tre giorni.”

“Ah, la regina delle formiche. Shay. Penso che le formiche ancora la seguano per le strade.”

La donna ride e scuote la testa. “Non so come fai a ricordarli tutti quanti. Comunque. Questa Shay è il motivo per cui non sono sicura di lasciarvi giocare con i progetti miei e di Hank. Non vorremmo perdere altri ragazzini e ritrovarli come re o regine delle api.” Sospira, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di lui, già pronto a rispondere. “Tony. Sai che io ti adoro e farei di tutto per te, ma, sinceramente, Nadia è una bambina e non mi fido a lasciarla con in mano ricerche di una vita intera, capisci?”

“C'è anche Scott.” Tony inclina la testa si stringe tra le spalle. “E potresti venire anche tu. Così noi ci potremmo occupare di cose da adulti e lasciare quei ragazzini essere ragazzini. Sappiamo tutti e due quanto…”

“Ho una sfilata.” La donna sospira e poggia il palmo della mano sul tavolo, arricciando le labbra. “E non sto dicendo che Nadia non può andare con voi a fare… qualsiasi cosa facciate in mezzo al nulla. Sto dicendo che non potete portarvi dietro le particelle Pym.”

“Mi piacevi di più quando eri una scienziata.” Tony sospira e si gira verso Steve. “Mi piaceva di più quando era una scienziata, sai Steve? A proposito, ciao Steve. Sto provando a contrattare con Jan, ma non sembra che la cosa vada molto bene. Mi dai una mano? Lui è il capitano Rogers.” Si avvicina a lui, quel tanto che serve per prenderlo sottobraccio e trascinarlo in mezzo al laboratorio, sotto gli occhi che trasudano affetto della donna. Steve non sa esattamente quanto sia giusto intromettersi nelle conversazione di Tony, non pensa di averlo mai visto averne una seriamente e comunque si trova lì per esplorare si dice. “Come tu forse sai, Janet Van Dyne è stata la talentuosa assistente di Hank Pym, che poi purtroppo ha sposato, spezzando il mio cuore. No, davvero. Janet è la donna della mia vita e avrei preferito vederla con qualcuno un po' più…”

“Un po' meno come te” lo stuzzica Janet, poggiando una mano sul fianco.

Tony alza le mani in segno di resa. “La cosa che mi ha veramente ferito è il fatto che tu abbia deciso di darti alla moda invece di seguire il tuo ovviamente brillante talento di smutandarci tutti quanti nei laboratori. Era un piacere lavorare con Hank, ai tempi. Adesso Hank è una noia e Jan parla soltanto dei tessuti.”

“Tu ami parlare di tessuti.”

“Non è questo il punto.” Tony sospira e gira la testa verso Steve, che li osserva ancora in silenzio. Direbbe che questi due sono arancione e rosso, con un pizziamo di giallo. Gli piace. Sono colori caldi. “Janet, oltre a non voler più farci dono della sua intelligenza scientifica, ci sta togliendo il divertimento di portare mini-tende già montate che poi potremmo ingrandire per fare campeggio. Dice che potrebbe essere pericoloso per i ragazzini, ti rendi conto?”

“Oh, ma potremmo fare una lista dei pro e dei contro…”

“Ti è proprio piaciuta quest'idea, eh?”

“L'ho amata. Come l'idea di usare termini vecchia scuola. Se le garba, giovincello, potrei convincere io questa donzella.”

“Mi sta facendo male il cervello.”

“Io lo trovo divertente.” Janet passa il peso da una gamba all'altra, tenendo gli occhi alti verso di lui. “Steve, l'ultima volta, lui, Scott e Nadia hanno perso una ragazzina. La volta prima lui e Scott hanno insegnato a Cassie come cavalcare una formica. E la volta ancora prima Scott è scomparso per una settimana intera perché voleva visitare un atomo. Capisci che non sono le migliori persone a cui lasciare particelle Pym. Quindi, per quanto io adori Tony, odio i tuoi pantaloni e lascerò che vi portiate le tende in dimensioni normali e che vi accampiate come avete sempre fatto in tutti questi anni.” Arriccia le labbra e scuote la testa. “Odio i pantaloni cachi di quest'uomo e la maglietta è decisamente troppo piccola. Fa male alla testa.”

“A me piace la maglietta più piccola e speravo che non glielo facessi notare.” Tony fa spallucce. “Per quel che riguarda i pantaloni, fosse per me ne faremmo anche a meno.”

Steve alza un sopracciglio e gira la testa verso di lui, che ancora non lascia andare il suo braccio. “Sono un uomo all'antica, prima almeno dovresti portarmi a cena fuori.”

“Non hai tutti i torti, capitano” annuisce, riportando la sua attenzione a Janet, che cerca di trattenere un sorriso, riprendendo la sua pistola in mano.

“Mi piaci, Steve” dice, tirandogli un pugno leggero sulla spalla. “Spero di vederti anche l'anno prossimo, quando Tony cercherà di convincermi di nuovo a portarsi dietro le particelle.”

“Perché? Vi vedete soltanto una volta all'anno?”

“Oh. No. Tony è un amico appiccicoso. È sempre ad ogni sfilata e si presenta sempre coi sandali. Dio mio, quanto lo odio.” Alza le mani e scuote la testa. “Fortunatamente per lui, anche io sono un'amica appiccicosa ed ero venuta per un saluto veloce. E sono rimasta qui per ore. Ho un aereo ed un marito da visitare.” Sospira, infilando la pistola nella borsa ed aprendo le braccia in un chiaro invito a Tony, che abbandona la presa su Steve per ricevere un caloroso abbraccio dalla donna.

“Non sei ancora andata da Hank?” le chiede, col mento sopra la spalla di lei.

“Lo sai che sei tu l'uomo della mia vita.” Janet appoggia le mani sulle spalle di lui e lo allontana gentilmente, con ancora quel sorriso carico di affetto che Steve non sa come descrivere se non bianco. E non per i denti, per la sua luminosità. “Adesso non so se devo abbracciare anche il capitano Rogers. È abbastanza imbarazzante, no? Perché io lo abbraccerei tanto, almeno per sentire i pettorali, ma ci siamo incontrati al massimo dieci minuti fa.”

“Io farei lo stesso.”

“Vi prego, no.”

Ed entrambi si mettono a ridere. “Devo andare prima che mi si sciolga il formaggio.” Janet lo saluta col cenno di una mano, camminando elegantemente verso la porta e Steve si chiede come abbia fatto a perdere le notizie di Tony Stark che si presenta ad una sfilata in sandali. E perché sente così tanti modi di dire che non capisce sul formaggio.

“Ma quella era una pistola vera?”

“Uhm? No. È una pistola per scienziati, dentro ha atomi e particelle. L'ha progettata Nadia per passare il tempo, ma non credo abbia una vera utilità.” Tony gira le spalle verso di lui, sorridendo a lui, e volendo ascoltare lui. Dire che Steve si sente importante è un eufemismo e nemmeno capisce perché questo sia così importante. La spalla di Tony sfiora la sua e sente che tutto può andare bene anche soltanto per questo.

“Ho fatto bene a fingere per la maggior parte del tempo di sapere di cosa steste parlando? Particelle Pym?”

“Detto tra me e te, penso che nemmeno loro sappiano esattamente cos'hanno in mano.” Tony ridacchia. “Sei venuto qui per dirmi qualcosa?”

“Per essere onesti, sono venuto per nascondermi da America. Non perché sia una ragazza -ha quella faccia che sembra compatirti quando mangi da solo. Quindi ho preparato dei sandwich e non sapevo dove andare.”

Tony lo studia attentamente prima di indicare il tavolo. Sembra che nella sua testa siano passati miliardi di pensieri, ma il suo viso è rimasto inespressivo come a non volerlo tradire. Tradire da cosa, Steve non lo saprebbe dire. Questo fino a quella smorfia che, probabilmente, doveva essere un sorriso. “Sì” aveva detto, sedendosi e spostando un braccio meccanico di lato. “Chavez è uno dei motivi per cui quasi tutti sono accoppiati.” Sospira, prendendo in mano un marchingegno delle stesse dimensioni della sua unghia. “Se mi dici che hai portato anche il caffè, ti giuro che faccio un robot con la tua faccia.”

“Non è abbastanza inquietante?”

“Stai zitto. Sarebbe favoloso.”

Steve inclina la testa e sorride. “Già. Sarebbe favoloso.” Afferra un sandwich e lo studia tra le sue mani, non sapendo esattamente cosa stia cercando, visto che lo ha preparato lui neanche un'ora fa.

“Hai fatto del sarcasmo? Suona così sbagliato con la tua voce.” Tony arriccia il naso e sorride. “E comunque il sarcasmo non ti farà ottenere l'invito al campeggio, al quale ti ho appena invitato senza che tu te ne accorgessi.” Annuisce una volta con la testa, poi si morde il labbro inferiore. “E al quale tu hai detto sì a Kamala.”

“Già.”

“Già. Kamala è brava a convincere le persone, soprattutto se lo fa per un amico. Alla fine, l'importante per Sammy è non essere solo mentre aspetta. Ha usato la carta delle tante parole che ti motivano ad essere una persona migliore o ti ha solo raccontato la storia di Sammy? Mi sembra difficile farti essere una persona migliore di quello che sei, quindi…”

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote la testa. Ha il sandwich ancora intatto in mano e nota come Tony non sia minimamente interessato al cibo, ritenendo più importante quel piccolo bottone di alta tecnologia.

“Non ti ha raccontato niente” mormora l'uomo. Sbuffa, si gratta io polso e ricomincia a lavorare. “Certo. Perché il pettegolo di paese qua sono io. È inutile che mi guardi così, Steve. Non sono veramente il pettegolo di paese e non penso che dirò nulla.”

“Va bene.”

Tony alza un lato delle labbra e incatena i suoi occhi a quelli di lui, con un'espressione che sembra abbastanza divertita. “Non essere troppo curioso, però.”

“Ho imparato quanto sia importante aspettare che le persone raccontino spontaneamente la propria storia.”

C'e momento di silenzio in cui Tony continua a sorridere e a guardarlo negli occhi, e di nuovo Steve vede centinaia di pensieri passargli per la mente senza voler direzionarsi alla bocca. “Ovviamente” dice alla fine. Deglutisce e fa spallucce, tirandosi in avanti per afferrare un sandwich e rigirarlo tra le sue mani. “Allora raccontami, come hai fatto questi panini? Non mi rispondere con tanto amore.”

“Col tonno.”

“Okay, hai passato la prova. Siamo ufficialmente amici del cuore.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Buoni tutti!” grida Sam Alexander alzando le mani in mezzo al nulla, mentre Bruce Banner sobbalza sul posto, con ancora i pali delle tende in mano. “Viv ha portato il wifi portatile e ha salvato la serata. Ora basterà che ognuno di noi cerchi su internet le parole come e tenda e facile.” Prende dalla tasca il cellulare e sospira. “Il mio cellulare è scarico.” Torna a girarsi, mentre Miles gli posa una mano sulla spalla e Kaelynn, la sorellina, continua a corrergli intorno con il telo della tenda legata alle spalle.

Steve gira di nuovo la testa verso la tenda a cui Tony lavora canticchiando una vecchia canzone che non è sicuro di aver mai sentito alla radio. Kamala sospira e si porta le mani ai fianchi e Steve capisce che questa sia la posa che assume prima di decidere di prendere il controllo della situazione. “Ora tu segui le mie istruzioni e la smetti di fare di testa tua. Lee, metti giù la tenda. Viv mi vieni ad aiutare?” La sente gridare. E Viv alza le spalle con un “okay” neanche troppo forte. Dall'altra parte sente Jane borbottare qualcosa a Sam e mostrargli il lavoro eccellente che le due ragazze hanno fatto con la tenda in cui loro tre dormiranno, mentre lei montava i cannocchiali e le sue futuristiche attrezzature.

“Lo fate tutti gli anni?” chiede, passando un tubo a Tony, che sbatte le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda.

Perde due battiti, come se stesse cercando di ricordarsi dove si trova, con chi sta parlando. Quando riprende il controllo della situazione si gratta il naso col dorso della mano e annuisce. “Beh, di solito siamo molti di meno. Sammy non è esattamente il ragazzino più popolare della scuola.”

“Ti ho sentito!”

“Non ti puoi arrabbiare se ti dice la verità!”

“Di solito ci accampiamo un po' prima e siamo io e quei quattro ragazzini, ma quest'anno Jane ci mostrerà le meraviglie dell'universo, meglio di Morgan Freeman e Bill Nye, vero Jane?”

La donna sospira. “Un patto è un patto.” Poi si rigira a parlare con Sam della sua attrezzatura. Non sembra pesarle troppo stare in mezzo ad un campo in maggese per fare una lezione di astronomia a degli adolescenti.

“Ma non sono sicuro del perché siano venuti anche Sam e Bruce, a dirla tutta. Come non capisco perché io non mi sia potuto portare la mia tenda super comoda per poterci dormire e lavorare, visto che, esatto Jane, parlo con te,” A questo punto alza la voce, posando una mano al lato delle labbra per amplificarla. “Dicevo, visto che sono l'unico qui che ha un lavoro che porta il pane a casa.”

Jane si gira di nuovo verso di loro, questa volta ghignando divertita. Alza le spalle e ripete, gridando: “Un patto è un patto.” Al che Tony ruota gli occhi e ricomincia a montare la tenda.

Steve sorride. Si alza in piedi, pulendosi i pantaloni cachi che Janet Van Dyne odia tanto e prende la telo della tenda, per poi passarlo e lanciare un'occhiata alla tenda dei ragazzi, alla quale hanno iniziato a lavorare esclusivamente Kamala e Viv. “Sembrate un gruppo coeso.”

“Hai appena detto coeso.”

“Sto cercando di fare male al tuo cervello.”

“Usando termini dotti?” Tony alza un sopracciglio. “Non fai male a nessuna parte del mio corpo.” E quando sorride, Steve sente quello stupido calore nella pancia che gli sale verso le guance.

“A proposito di fare male al cervello” grida ancora Kamala. “Dov'è finita Nadia?”

“Doveva andare in bagno. Non farei domande ad una signorina su quanto ci mette ad andare in bagno” mormora Miles, arricciando il naso.

“Sì, ma è stato più di mezz'ora fa.”

“Sarà una lunghissima pausa bagno. Io rimango sempre tanto tempo lì perché mi dimentico di smettere di cercare cose su internet. Una volta ci sono rimasto per un'ora intera perché ho trovato un video di un coniglio che era amico di un cucciolo di cane e insieme andavano a risolvere crimini. Mamma pensa che abbia problemi intestinali e mi fa bere la polpa di arancia senza il succo” commenta Sam, fermando Kaelynn che continua a correre da una parte all'altra.

Kamala assottiglia lo sguardo. “Perché gli abbiamo fatto finire la storia sulla sua falsa stitichezza?”

“La vera domanda è: il succo ha funzionato?”

“Il giorno dopo ho tappato il bagno.”

“Vi prego, basta.”

“No, no. Continuate,” Tony si alza in piedi e si stira la schiena. “Bruce sta cercando di capire in che fase del vostro sviluppo psicosessuale siete. Direi fase anale?”

“Non sono quel tipo di dottore.”

“Hai appena detto sessuale davanti a quattro -a cinque minorenni.” Sam scuote la testa. “E poi hai detto anale.”

“Curiosità scientifica: Freud ha studiato i testicoli delle anguille prima di diventare psicologo.” Nadia compare da dietro le spalle di Jane, con un sorriso enorme e il cellulare in mano. “Perché parliamo di lui?”

“Bruce non è quel tipo di dottore” sospira Sam.

“Ah. Okay.”

“Si può sapere dove sei stata?”

“Stavo cercando di calcolare il livello di inquinamento luminoso in quest'area. Voglio sapere se siamo abbastanza lontani dalla civiltà per avere le migliori visuali delle stelle visto che, beh, adesso sembra essere una cosa completamente impossibile da avere in città. Penso siamo a livello tre, che può sembrare alto, ed infatti lo è, ma che non è niente comparato al livello sette, cioè al livello presente nelle grandi metropoli come New York, in cui se si riesce a vedere anche soltanto una stella si è molto fortunati.” Nadia guarda verso l'alto con un sorriso che sembra un pochino meno felice di prima. Il sole si sta abbassando e i colori sono un po' meno caldi. “Non penso sia possibile negli Stati Uniti avere un livello di inquinamento uno o zero, il che è un peccato. Non si possono vedere le stelle soltanto in fotografia”

Steve abbassa gli occhi e si chiede quando è stata l'ultima volta che si è detto che alzare lo sguardo verso il cielo di notte vale la pena. “O in quadri. Come la Notte stellata” mormora.

La ragazza gira la testa verso di lui e annuisce. “Curiosità scientifica: Van Gogh era un genio matematico.”

“Già, e visto che sei stata fuori a calcolare cose e non hai aiutato Kamala e Viv a montare la vostra tenda, penso che tu e Miles possiate aiutarmi a sistemare le ultime lenti” dice Jane, posandole una mano sul braccio, mentre la ragazza annuisce.

“Ma Sam non ha fatto niente!”

“E io non lo voglio vicino alle mie attrezzature.”

“Distruggi il laboratorio del signor Stark una volta e diventi un pericolo pubblico, ma davvero?”

Steve li osserva e inclina lal testa, non consapevole di star ancora sorridendo. Poi sbatte le palpebre ed è questione di un millisecondo, ma compare come le immagini comparivano davanti ai suoi occhi prima. Una linea. Una sola, singola linea che gli compare, mentre li contempla e il movimento di un dito, accanto ai fianchi, come se volesse afferrarla. Non succedeva da una vita ed adesso è successo.

Una linea.

 

 

 

 

Jane parla lentamente, cercando di far seguire i ragazzini che guardano verso l'alto come se il loro collo potesse farli vedere più in alto. E Steve è un po' più indietro, con le gambe incrociate e le mani intorno alle caviglie. Non sta ascoltando quello che sta dicendo, o almeno non lo fa più. Si è distratto per tre minuti e ha completamente perso il filo del discorso, ma gli piace l'atmosfera.

Gli piace come Kamala sia seduta tra Miles e Sam ed ogni tanto lanci loro sorrisi estasiati. Gli piace il fatto che Miles non si sia raggomitolato su se stesso e che Sam continui ad interrompere e commentare qualsiasi cosa venga detta, con Kaelynn seduta sulle sue ginocchia. Gli piace che Bruce e Sam stiano arrostendo i marshmallow e ridendo tra loro. E gli piace come Nadia stia parlando con Viv, fermandosi a volte per comunicare qualche stramba curiosità su Tesla o qualche altro scienziato. E poi c'è Tony.

Tony che lavora al suo tablet e ogni tanto alza lo sguardo e ricomincia ad ingrandire e rimpicciolire immagini digitali, per poi corrugare la fronte e ricominciare a muovere le dita sul vetro. Quando gira la testa i loro sguardi s'incontrano e sorride. Tony sta sorridendo a lui e Steve si sente così stupido perché sente che tutti i colori intorno a lui tornano caldi e sente il petto più leggero e più rosso e i polmoni che si aprono e sono pieni di aria e poi sono vuoti di nuovo. E in tutto questo Steve sorride indietro e Tony torna a lavorare sul tablet.

E Steve è un idiota.

 

 

 

  
Tony sta ancora lavorando sul tablet quando Steve entra nella loro tenda. Con l'indice traccia una linea da un lato del tablet all'altro, lanciando un'occhiata veloce all'uomo. “Ehi” mormora, prima di aprire il palmo e creare un poligono sullo schermo, che tira fuori dal vetro, per poi girarlo con il dito. “Jane ha finito? Mi sono perso le stelle cadenti?”

“Non c'erano stelle cadenti.” Steve si siede sul sacco a pelo, grattandosi dietro l'orecchio. “Ma abbiamo fatto foto dello spettro della stella e cose così. Jane dice che potremo andare a vederle nel suo laboratorio martedì. Il tuo…?” Indica il tablet con un movimento vago dell'indice.

“Uhm. Niente d'interessante.” Schiaccia la sfera digitale e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. “Stavo solo pensando al -a niente di molto importante. Lavoro. Che non è minimamente interessante quanto tu pensi.” Blocca il tablet, per poi infilarlo sotto la testa e il pensiero colpisce Steve come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Non è la prima volta che Tony Stark smette di parlare di lavoro intorno a lui. Lo ha fatto quando parlava con Rhodey, lo ha ripetuto parlando con Sam e la stessa cosa è successa pochi attimi prima che lui arrivasse ai laboratori, mentre parlava con Janet Van Dyne. C'era stato un avvertimento da parte di JARVIS e un silenzio, scomparso nello stesso momento in cui Steve ha aperto la porta. “Avete fatto delle belle foto? Jane ha spiegato la rotazione differenziale? Amo quando lo fa.”

“Sì e no. Penso che la migliore tra noi a fare le foto sia stata Kaelynn. Ha una mano sicura. E un mantello da eroe che porta ovunque.”

“Eva, sua mamma, sta provando a farglielo togliere da settimane. Ce l'avevamo fatta oggi eh, ma non penso che sostituirlo con la tenda sia quello che Eva aveva in mente.” Poggia il gomito sul sacco a pelo, per reggere la testa in alto, mentre si gira verso Steve. Da fuori si sente Nadia iniziare un'altra curiosità sull'elettricità. “Bruce ti ha pagato per fare cambio tenda?”

“Si è offerto di pagarmi, sì. Ma non capisco perché. So per certo che non russi, forse sbavi un pochino, ma non ti muovi molto nel sonno.” Alza un sopracciglio. “O forse sì?”

“Non dormo molto. Gli avevo detto che avremmo potuto passare tutta la sera a parlare dei suoi sentimenti.” Tony fa spallucce, mordendosi ancora il labbro. “A quanto pare non è stata la mia proposta più decente e si è spaventato.”

“Quindi, uhm, adesso dovremmo parlare dei nostri sentimenti?”

“Non lo so. Vuoi parlare dei tuoi sentimenti per davvero? Potrei passare tutta la serata a dimostrarti che sono un grande uomo e vantarmi delle mie conoscenze. Come ti ho detto, adoro sentirmi un po' Dio.”

“Potrei fare la stessa cosa” ribatte scherzosamente Steve, girandosi di fianco per guardarlo in faccia. “Sono una mezza specie di pittore, e la base di pittori e scienziati penso sia la stessa.”

Tony stringe le labbra in un sorriso che forse deve fermare delle parole pensare troppo velocemente. I ragazzi discutono su quanto sia giusto arrostirsi altri mashmallow. “Sei uno di quegli artisti che dipinge per soddisfare il suo ego” dice alla fine e sta ovviamente punzecchiandolo. Steve pensa di capire il perché adesso.

“Sei uno di quegli scienziati che elaborano formule per soddisfare il loro ego” ribatte con tono leggero, quasi sperasse che le sue parole scivolassero via, e sente Tony ridere, mentre si sdraia sulla schiena.

“Touchè. Direi che sono uno di loro.” E anche lui si gira di fianco, con il braccio sotto la testa e la fronte a qualche centimetro da quella di Steve. “Solo che io rendo le formule qualcosa di pratico ed utilizzabile nella vita reale. Quindi ho più pubblico di, diciamo, Jane o Bruce.”

“Una benedizione per il tuo ego.”

“Dio mio sì.” Fa una breve pausa. Nel buio il suo corpo si muove a malapena e Steve non saprebbe dire cosa stia facendo, quindi non si preoccupa di aguzzare lo sguardo. Aspetta, piuttosto. “Ma non ho iniziato per quello, al contrario di quello che la gente pensa di me. Te lo sto dicendo perché sembravi molto interessato alla serata in cui si parla di sentimenti, quindi -io costruisco cose perché è quello che so fare. Jarvis sorrideva sempre quando lo facevo. Ultimamente invece sta lì ad alzare gli occhi e dire cose come dovresti dormire. Lo faceva anche prima. Jarvis come Jarvis il mio non-maggiordomo, sto parlando di lui. Lui sorrideva sempre.”

“Sembra essere una brava persona.”

“La migliore. Voglio dire, quel poveretto ha dovuto sopportarmi per quasi tutta la mia vita e adesso sta sopportando Nadia Pym. Non so se hai presente. La ragazza qua fuori che scompare seguendo il suo flusso di coscienza. Se non fanno santo Jarvis non saprei chi potrebbe esserlo.” Sbuffa una risata. “Quando papà mi mandava alla casa di campagna, mi divertivo a sporcarmi di fango e olio smontando trattori e costruendo scope elettriche. Mi divertivo a nascondermi nei laboratori, rubare cose abbastanza a caso, lasciare loro piccioni che faticavo tantissimo a catturare… adesso si lamentano di Sammy perché nessuno di loro ha dovuto affrontare me alla sua età. Beh, tranne Coulson. Coulson ha dovuto fermarmi dal fare cose terribili.”

“Cose più terribili di rubare,” Steve gesticola con la mano libera. “Rubare qualcosa dai laboratori dello Stato?”

“Steve” sospira Tony. “Steve. Io stavo progettando un'invasione di topi a New Leadworth. Okay. Tu immagina. Eravamo io e Jan, due ragazzini annoiati in una città senza topi…”

“Okay. Ti stavo per credere” lo interrompe, sorridendo divertito. “Ma una città senza topi? Certo. Posso giocarmi i miei stivaletti che non esiste.”

“E li perderesti, caro. Hai veramente detto che ti giocheresti i tuoi stivaletti? Lo direbbero solo due tipi di persona: i malati di poker o i cowboy. Comunque, abbiamo fatto delle ricerche. Secondo gli storici locali gli ultimi topi di New Leadworth sono morti nel 1958. Non abbiamo ancora capito per quale motivo sia successo, eppure qui si hanno cantine e tutti i tipi di roditori ma i topi, se portati in questa città, moriranno entro i tre giorni. E lo so perché i biologi provano una volta all'anno a portarne uno per usarlo come cavia, ma non hanno una vita troppo lunga. Puoi chiederlo a Bruce. Si è dato alle stelle marine per la disperazione. Questo finché non so esattamente quale dei ragazzi ha iniziato una campagna per la sensibilizzazione contro le cavie da laboratorio. Sono abbastanza sicuro che Kamala abbia marciato con loro, ma non ero qua, quindi…”

“Mi stai prendendo in giro.”

“No no. Posso giurarlo su quanto mi è di più caro. Quella ragazzina ha anche convinto la sua famiglia e Bruno, e Sammy, e Miles ed era quella che faceva più baccano in mezzo alla strada. Hai visto? Ho usato baccano, termine antico, così mi abituo al tuo modo di parlare e non mi viene il mal di testa tutte le volte che pronunci una parola che andava di moda nell'Ottocento.”

“Quindi, aspetta. Tu stavi pianificando un'invasione di topi, sapendo che i topi sarebbero morti in tre giorni?”

“Non avevamo il dato dei tre giorni ai tempi. Sapevamo che sarebbe finita male, ma non sapevamo in quanto e per chi.” Tony si sistema di nuovo di fianco, piegando leggermente le ginocchia. “E, non ricordo esattamente chi, forse il professor Xavier, ci aveva detto che prima o poi ci saremmo stufati di dare il formaggio ai topi e non ci è mai piaciuto che ci dicessero cosa fare del nostro tempo, capisci? Quindi avevamo pensato, invece di dare il formaggio ai topi, di dare i topi a chi non mette il formaggio. Ma Coulson ci ha fermati prima del tempo e quindi niente. Piano clamorosamente fallito. Janet è tornata ad aiutare Hank e io sono tornato alla vecchia fattoria della mia famiglia con Jarvis ad annoiarmi e smontare trattori.” Fa spallucce. “Non mi dire che tu non hai mai fatto una cosa del genere.”

“Beh, non ho mai pianificato un'invasione di qualcosa.” Steve ride. “Ci sono già abbastanza topi a Brooklyn. E io, come ti ho detto, ero un attaccabrighe. Il massimo dei miei piani era correre verso qualcuno che faceva il bullo e prenderle per una buona mezz'ora, perché il tizio aveva rinforzi e io no.”

“Hai detto attaccabrighe” ridacchia Tony.

“Ti prego…” Steve scuote la testa.

“Però lasciami indovinare. Quando non eri là fuori a fare l'eroe, dipingevi.” C'è un attimo di silenzio. “Hai detto che sei una mezza specie di pittore.” Sente il sorriso nella sua voce. Non saprebbe dire che tipo di sorriso sia, però, perché la mancanza di luce non gli rende facile afferrare le sfumature dell'uomo sdraiato accanto a lui. Quindi chiude gli occhi e si culla trai colori della sua voce. È qualcosa che preferisce, nonostante tutto. “Quindi ho indovinato?”

“Direi di sì.”

“Ed eri già quel tipo di persona che dipingeva soltanto per il suo ego o lo sei diventato dopo, come me?” L'arancione è un colore caldo col retrogusto aspro e così lo è anche la voce di Tony. Steve sospira.

“Hai mai visto i graffiti sulle mura di Brooklyn?”

“Quelli che stanno un po' ovunque tranne nelle zone turistiche perché potrebbero nuocere all'economia generale?”

“Quelli.”

“Non lo so.”

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia ed apre giusto un occhio per poter guardare di traverso Tony, che ha quel sorriso divertito che precede una risata. “Comunque. Quei graffiti, quell'arte di strada, sono la voce di tutte quelle persone arrabbiate che vorrebbero che qualcosa cambi. Sono il grido di protesta e aiuto, capisci? Io ho iniziato da lì.” Richiude l'occhio e sistema la testa sulle braccia, cercando una posizione che sia abbastanza comoda.

“Aspetta. Mi stai dicendo che tu hai iniziato a dipingere perché facevi graffiti? Graffiti sulle mura delle case? Graffiti di protesta?”

“Quando ero piccolo era l'unico modo per combattere” spiega, lentamente e a bassa voce. “Ero arrabbiato e non potevo fare niente. Mi sentivo impotente ma quando ho iniziato a fare quei graffiti, mi è sembrato di star facendo qualcosa. Qualcosa d'importante. È un po' come gridare e sapere che si verrà ascoltati.”

“Hai detto che non hai mai fatto qualcosa di… Steve. Questo è illegale” esulta Tony e sente come il suo tono di voce scenda verso un rosato candido. “Tu sei un criminale!”

“Disse il pianificatore di un'invasione di topi morti.”

“Okay okay. Ma la mia è una storia che rimane nel personaggio. Tu sei -sei un eroe nazionale. Sei il tipo che fanno vedere a scuola e che dice cose come ragazzi, state lontani dalla droga!”

“In effetti non ho mai fatto uso di droghe. Tranne forse quella volta che...”

“Oh mio Dio.” Ride ancora. Un suono rosa e giallo. Steve lo adora e sente i colori ondeggiare davanti a lui. “E cosa ti ha fatto smettere di fare i graffiti? Sei stato beccato dai piedipiatti? Steve Rogers ha la fedina penale sporca?”

“No. Non direi. Ho solo scoperto che non volevo comunicare soltanto rabbia o insoddisfazione ma -tante altre cose. Ho tantissimi ritratti di mia mamma. E di Bucky. E di casa mia… Poi con le missioni e il mio dover essere -ugh, il mio essere stato scelto per l'ambasciata e… mi ha tolto il tempo di dipingere credo.”

Segue del silenzio che Steve non riesce ad etichettare. Non è teso. Non è nemmeno un silenzio completamente rilassato. È solo silenzio, una parentesi che decide di usare per ascoltare i rumori al di fuori della tenda. Ma non c'è altro rumore se non quello del fruscio delle foglie e di usignoli che prendono a cantare con tutta l'aria nei loro polmoni. I ragazzi sono entrati in tenda, forse si sono anche addormentati.

“E hai dipinto qualcosa da quando sei qui?” chiede Tony. Manca di nuovo un battito, Steve perde il ritmo nel rispondere e questa è una risposta di per sé. C'è anche una mano che si avvicina alla sua ed un calore completamente rosso che sommerge nel gesto. È solo una mano, ma sembra significare tanto di più. “Forse allora dovremmo farti arrabbiare un po', eh” sussurra ancora Tony e Steve sente i capelli di lui sfiorargli il polso vicino alla fronte. Forse è soltanto il suo bisogno di contatto umano. Dio solo sa da quanto tempo nessuno lo abbraccia, o da quanto tempo si costringe a non sentire il bisogno di sentire il calore di qualche altra persona.

Forse è per questo che stira timidamente l'indice a prendere il mignolo di Tony, che immediatamente di arriccia intorno al suo dito e alla sua mano, come se non stesse aspettando altro se non un invito. Steve apre la mano, stira le dita, e le sente riempite di quella di Tony. Sente i calli sulle dita, i tagli sul palmo e vorrebbe poterle ricordare tutte soltanto grazie al tatto. E c'è anche un sorriso sul suo viso, mentre tiene gli occhi chiusi e spera che le loro mani possano stare intrecciate il più tempo possibile.

“Già” mormora.

“Ora però devo sapere il tuo nome da artista di strada. E sapere come hai fatto a scappare dalla polizia per così tanto tempo. Dovresti essere un ricercato, Rogers. Dovresti stare dietro le sbarre.”

“Tu rubavi roba dai laboratori di Stato.”

“È completamente diverso.”

“Se mi denunci, ti denuncio anche io.”

“Ah?”

“Ti trascinerò in basso con me, Stark.”

Tony ride ancora. “Il lato oscuro di Steve Rogers.”

“Te lo mostro solo perché nessuno ti crederebbe mai.”

“Anche?” Fa una pausa, prima di sussurrare con falsa innocenza: “Beh, il fascino del cattivo ragazzo mi sta conquistando.”

E Steve, da dietro le palpebre abbassate, ruota gli occhi. Ma sorride con più affetto di quello che credeva potesse essere possibile. E dietro le sue palpebre, davanti ai suoi occhi, compaiono tremila colori come non succedeva da tempo.

 

 

 

È Sam ad aprire la loro tenda, la mattina, e quando Steve gira la testa per capire da dove viene il sole che gli sta mandando la testa in fiamme se lo ritrova davanti con un sopracciglio alzato, che sospira.

Tony si è addormentato da qualche parte tra l'alba e l'ora data come sveglia a tutti e loro stanno ancora lì, sdraiati di fianco, fronte contro fronte, con le mani intrecciate, anche se nel modo più rilassato possibile. Steve sente le orecchie diventargli calde e il bisogno di spiegare che gli viene dalla pancia, ma non saprebbe cosa starebbe spiegando né perché lo dovrebbe fare, quindi rimane lì, immobile, con la faccia sotto il sole e un Sam in controluce che mormora: “Nerd” prima di chiudere la tenda.

 

 

 

 

“È dagli anni Duemila che i laboratori non sono più dello stato.” Miles lancia un'occhiata veloce a Kamala, che annuisce lentamente, spezzando con le dita un pasticcino che divide tra lei e Viv. “Sono stati venduti ad un -sono stati venduti al professor Pym e a Tony. Hanno creato una specie di azienda fantoccio insieme, preso un po' di soldi, creato uno pseudonimo che non regge nemmeno per un bambino e adesso fanno quello che vogliono lì, conservando lo status di laboratori completamente indipendenti.”

“Il professor Pym aveva paura che usassero le loro scoperte per costruire armi” aggiunge Sam, con le braccia incrociate e i gomiti sul tavolo. “Il signor Stark ai tempi faceva ancora le armi, ma sapeva già quanto potesse essere brutto non avere il controllo sulle proprie invenzioni.”

“Jarvis dice che Howard non aveva il controllo sulle sue e che finivano sempre per fare male a qualcuno” continua Kamala. “Tony voleva aiutare il professor Pym a non fare lo stesso errore e non ripetere l'errore del papà, il che ha senso. Se la vediamo da questo punto, penso che tutti si sarebbero dovuti aspettare la mossa della chiusura della produzione di armi, no?”

“Non tutti vivono a New Leadworth” spiega Steve, osservando la tazza di orzo che America gli ha portato. Si accarezza la fronte con due dita e riporta l'attenzione ai quattro ragazzini davanti a lui. Sorride.

“Hai ragione. Ma non tutti a New Leadworth l'hanno presa bene. Molti ragazzi che nascono e crescono qui scelgono di diventare dei soldati. Avere la tecnologia Stark con loro potrebbe salvare loro la vita, a discapito di quella dei loro nemici, è vero, ma lo potrebbe fare. Smettere di avere armi Stark vuol dire fare un passo indietro davanti agli altri paesi, farsi vedere deboli, no?”

“Siete informati sull'esercito.”

Miles lancia ancora uno sguardo veloce a Kamala, per poi arricciare le labbra. “Tony non ha smesso di proteggere i soldati. Ha solo smesso di aiutarli ad uccidere” mormora.

Viv mangia in silenzio, Sam tiene lo sguardo basso. E Steve si chiede cosa ci sia di sbagliato in tutto questo. Kamala sbuffa, accarezzandosi il braccialetto dorato intorno al polso, sotto il tavolo. Il movimento si nota a malapena.

“C'è una cosa che ha detto a Bruno, una volta. Bruno è uno dei miei migliori amici ed è bravissimo a costruire oggetti e perfezionarli. E così lo è anche Miles e penso lo abbia detto anche a lui. In ogni caso lo ha detto a me.” Fa una pausa, prende un respiro profondo e sembra dannatamente più grande dei suoi quindici anni. Steve sbatte le palpebre e inclina la testa. Kamala Khan è un miscuglio tra un essere troppo maturo per la sua età e troppo fiducioso nel futuro per un'età maggiore. È un essere raro, si dice. “Loro costruiscono e inventano cose, e costruire ed inventare non è sinonimo di distruzione ma di creazione. E creazione è sinonimo di vita, non di morte.” Tocca di nuovo il braccialetto, osserva le persone intorno al tavolo. “E anche io credo in questo.”

Sam e Miles sorridono. “Fai diventare tutto sempre importante” borbotta Miles, scuotendo la testa.

“Come la partita di calcio. Mannaggia. Dopo il suo discorso d'incoraggiamento sarei anche potuto morire su quel campo, sputando i polmoni.”

“Dici quella che abbiamo perso?”

“Quale non abbiamo perso?”

Kamala si schiarisce la gola e torna a guardare dritto negli occhi Steve. “Tony non ha nessun capo” dice. “Quando si rinchiude nei laboratori è perché lui si vuole rinchiudere nei laboratori e nessuno è mai riuscito a dargli un ritmo di lavoro e non lavoro. E va bene che ne abbia uno suo ma -si dimentica di lavarsi, o di uscire a prendere il sole, o di mangiare. Tony lascia entrare tutti nei suoi laboratori, se glielo chiedono. Ma a volte va bene lasciarlo da solo.”

“È vero comunque che ultimamente non torna più nemmeno a casa sua… scompare più spesso, no?” mormora Sam, come se se ne stesse rendendo conto soltanto in questo preciso istante. Guarda un basso e aggrotta le sopracciglia.

“Tony Stark è un adulto vaccinato.” Viv parla per la prima volta, davanti a lei il fazzoletto blu è pieno di briciole e lo fissa come se fosse là cose più importante del mondo. “A volte gli adulti vaccinati hanno bisogno di spazio.”

Sam sorride verso la ragazza. “Noi ci presentiamo lì dopo che ha saltato due lezioni di Chimica con Kamala.” Alza le spalle. “E comunque, ovviamente adesso è molto impegnato.”

“Perché?”

I ragazzi si scambiano un'occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a guardare Steve con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Il Festival del Giorno più lungo” dice ancora Viv, come se queste semplici parole potessero risolvere ogni dubbio nella mente dell'uomo.

 

 

 

 

Sam sembra molto stanco, ma continua a sorridere come se parlare con Steve fosse una delle parti più belle della sua giornata, mentre camminano in mezzo ai campi e non sembra esserci nessuno in questo mondo che potrebbe interromperli. “Ah. Te ne hanno parlato” mormora, giocherellando con un sasso chiaro tra le dita. “Il Giorno più lungo.”

“Non ho trovato niente su internet. O sui documenti ufficiali.”

“Raramente i documenti ufficiali parlano di feste di paese. Hai provato nella biblioteca?”

“Avete una biblioteca?”

Sam aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli lancia uno sguardo offeso. “Ovviamente” sbotta. “Cosa -cosa pensi che siamo? Non hai chiesto la password del Wi-Fi perché pensi che non ne abbiamo uno?”

“Avete un Wi-Fi?”

“Scusami, eh. Abbiamo il Wi-Fi più potente di tutta l'America. Lo sai che la più veloce in tutto il mondo è di trecento megabyte al secondo? Beh, da noi arriviamo almeno a un giga al secondo se proprio ne hai bisogno e -e adesso mi stai soltanto prendendo in giro. Okay.” Alza le mani in aria e scuote teatralmente la testa. “Okay, me lo sono meritato.”

Steve sorride e trascina i piedi sull'erba ancora troppo fresca per essere agli inizi di giugno. Deve dire che è una di quelle sensazioni che sente che mancherà quando tornerà a Brooklyn. Sente che è una delle cose che gli mancheranno di New Leadworth. “Il Giorno più lungo?” chiede.

“Ah, sì, beh, a New Leadworth ci sono delle tradizioni. Il passaggio dei buoi, ad esempio. Divertentissimo, all'inizio della primavera, te la sei persa, ma gli allevatori devono passare per la città per arrivare ai campi in cui pascolano insieme ai -vabbè, hai capito. Ma il giorno più lungo e il Giorno più corto sono veramente importanti per noi. Sai che il secolo scorso le persone che vivevano qui hanno chiesto di non esistere sulla cartina geografica, no? Questo vuol dire che alcuni di noi non esistono se non in un archivio speciale dello Stato. Vuol dire niente università prestigiose, vivere isolati il più delle volte, vuol dire che non sei completamente libero di muoverti fino ai tuoi ventuno anni e molte delle tue idee sono dovute al tuo modo di crescere. Vuol dire, penso, essere arruolati dallo Stato al momento del primo respiro sulla Terra. E per uscirne devi richiedere un permesso speciale.”

“Che permesso?”

“Documenti che creino un posto in cui sei stato fino a quel momento. Come ho detto, questa città non esiste. Come puoi spiegare al tuo datore di lavoro a Houston che sei nato in una città fantasma senza commettere tradimento verso lo Stato?”

“Tony” evidenzia lui e Sam sorride, continuando a giocare con il sasso che ha in mano. “Lui è nato qui, no?”

“Sì. Nato, cresciuto e nascosto qui per la maggior parte della sua vita. Come si dice qui: formaggio del nostro latte. È uscita male, sì.”

“Lui è libero di fare quello che vuole.”

“Lui ha lottato tutta la sua vita per non stare sotto nessuno e per fare in modo che la scienza che facciamo qui potesse essere libera, quindi.” Alza le spalle. “Diciamo che stiamo meglio sotto quel punto di vista grazie a lui e Hank. E forse questo è uno dei motivi per cui continuiamo ad accettare il non-esistere. Perché dire al mondo che ci siamo, che la maggior parte dei ragazzi geniali vivono qua, vuol dire anche rimetterli in mani -mani non affidabili. Adesso, qui, siamo protetti. Loro sono protetti e liberi di aiutare senza la pressione di dover aiutare. C'è una bambina, Lunella, che è la persona più intelligente del mondo. Viveva a New York e la volevano per progettare non so che arma di distruzione di massa. Adesso vive qui, con i suoi genitori, ama passare il tempo in un museo archeologico ed è felice. Aiuta il mondo, il mondo non lo sa e stanno meglio tutti e due. Perché lei ha una scelta.”

“Qui non siete liberi ma siete liberi.”

“Qualcosa del genere, sì.”

“Okay, ma una cosa del genere va bene per te, per Miles, ma -Sam? Sam sicuramente non è uno scienziato e non penso voglia esserne uno. È solo nato qui. E ha soltanto i doveri, non i diritti.”

“Sam vuole fare l'astronauta” risponde Sam. “Pensavamo che fosse soltanto una cosa passeggera, sai?, tutti i bambini vogliono fare gli astronauti, ma Sammy ha una volontà d'acciaio e un'intelligenza che non dovresti sottovalutare. Dici qual è il vantaggio che ha nel prendere il tè tutti i giorni con Jane Foster e suo padre?” Scuote la testa. “Ma ho capito la domanda. Vuoi dire le persone che non hanno inclinazioni scientifiche. Qui puoi fare quello che vuoi, a patto che non riveli di essere di New Leadworth. Tante persone se ne sono andate per fare gli avvocati, i dottori, eccetera. E hai ovviamente tutta l'assistenza di cui hai bisogno. Ricordo Matt e Foggy. Si sono laureati facendo gli esami da fuori sede in non so che università. Forse per loro è stata un po' più dura, ma non tutti sono fatti per rimanere qui e nessuno costringe nessuno a rimanere. Non te ne puoi andare definitivamente prima dei ventuno anni, ecco. Solo che la burocrazia è faticosa e non so quanto io sarei capace di non poter parlare della mia infanzia qui.” Arriccia le labbra e alza le spalle. “Comunque. Ricordiamo per questo il giorno più lungo e più corto dell'anno.” Blocca le mani e mostra il sasso tra le sue mani, smettendo di camminare. “Che la luce diminuisca o aumenti non importa. Noi siamo la luce della -lo so che sembra tutto estremamente stupido detto così, ma la luce della conoscenza noi la portiamo ovunque andiamo, ma non può brillare solo da noi. Guarda.” Appoggia il sasso sull'erba.

Steve si inginocchia e osserva come, lentamente, il sasso inizia a brillare di una luce tenue all'inizio, perendo lentamente la sua forma sferica e abbastanza regolare. “Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Sai come funziona la fotosintesi clorofilliana? Beh, nel nostro organismo abbiamo degli esseri molto affascinanti all'interno di ogni cellula chiamati mitocondri che effettuano esattamente il procedimento opposto, partendo dagli zuccheri arriva all'energia che viene utilizzata dalla cellula. Se ne vuoi sapere di più forse Bruce sarà felicissimo di parlartene, anche perché c'è uno studio sull'ereditarietà dei mitocondri, che vengono tramandati per linea femminile e -okay, comunque. Secondo questo principio, questa lampadina si nutre degli zuccheri nelle piante, facendolo diventare energia luminosa.” Sam alza le sopracciglia con un sorriso anche troppo consapevole. “Che diventa nutrimento della pianta, appena il sasso inizia a deformarsi e a scomparire. Ogni abitante di New Leadworth ne riceve una la notte del Giorno più lungo.”

“Sembra divertente.”

“Ti spiegheremo tutto mentre sarai lì, è più facile così.”

Steve sbatte le palpebre e osserva come il sasso stia scomparendo lentamente. “I ragazzi dicono che Tony è molto occupato per colpa del Giorno più lungo.”

Sam sospira. Sembra che stesse aspettando questa domanda, da come lo guarda e che lo stia rimproverando per l'ovvietà del suo modo di essere. “Ogni anno abbiamo due concorsi. D'inverno, nel giorno più corto, si hanno concorsi di -arte, credo. D'estate concorsi scientifici, sai perché l'arte e la scienza sono due discipline complementari e quindi - e ogni anno cambia la persona che giudica i lavori dei partecipanti e che sceglie il tema. L'anno scorso Tony è stato annunciato come giudice e ha annunciato il tema.” Sospira. “Sorpresa. Il tema è sorpresa, stupore e cose del genere, il che vuol dire che non parteciperanno soltanto i ragazzini che adorano un solo ramo della Scienza ma tutti quanti, capisci? Ma io gliel'ho detto che se poi viene da me a chiedere aiuto io non -non sono il suo assistente, okay? E ha già Jane e Bruce e Strange e sicuramente non chiamerà Reed ma -ci aspettavamo qualcosa sull'ingegneria e invece adesso parteciperanno tutti i ragazzini, perché basta che lui ne sia sorpreso. Sai esattamente quante presentazioni di progetto sono arrivate? E sai quanti di loro arriveranno il giorno della scadenza?” Emette un suono frustrato guardandosi intorno. “Lascia stare.”

“Anche questo sembra divertente.” La luce inizia a sfarfallare e Steve ha ancora una domanda da fare. Giocherella con le dita. “Sai se parteciperà anche America Chavez?”

“America?” Sam sembra più sorpreso da questa domanda. Poi annuisce lentamente. “Penso tu sottovaluti troppe persone qui intorno, sai? Non confondere il cheddar col gorgonzola."

Steve è felice di sentire una risposta del genere.

 

 

 

 

 

Il laboratorio puzza di chiuso e Steve assottiglia lo sguardo davanti ad una crosta di pizza che non dovrebbe essere lì, per quanto ne sa. Alza un sopracciglio ed inclina la testa.

“Ah, perfetto.” La voce inglese di Jarvis arriva alle sue orecchie prima di quanto possa arrivargli la sua immagine. “Penso di poter avere un aiuto da lei, Capitano, per far ragionare il signor Stark.”

“Ah, no. Non portare Capitan America in questo. È un colpo basso. È come mettere lo zio Sam contro di me!” grida Tony da qualche parte in alto. “Ciao Steve.”

Steve alza lo sguardo e sente la nuca andare a scontrarsi contro la base del collo per cercare Tony, che è seduto su quella che sembra un'altalena, con degli occhiali protettivi e un arnese che sembra vagamente pericoloso. Fa qualche passo per avvicinarsi a Jarvis, che gli lancia appena un'occhiata prima di tornare a guardare in alto.

“Voglio solo che lei la smetta di comportarsi come un bambino.”

“Non penso questo sia possibile.” JARVIS prende parte alla conversazione con voce metallica e volutamente monotona.

“Non vi alleate contro di me.”

“Non ci dia motivo, signore. Ora scenda da lì e si comporti da adulto. Deve prendersi le sue responsabilità. Le do cinque minuti.”

“Non puoi usare quel tono con me.”

“Ho detto: cinque minuti.”

Tony sbuffa pesantemente, prima di iniziare a spingersi verso un balcone vicino a lui. Lascia cadere quell'attrezzo che aveva in mano sulla piattaforma più vicina a lui a togliersi i guanti sporchi di olio.

“Chiedo perdono per i miei modi scortesi” continua Jarvis, girandosi verso Steve. “È un piacere conoscerla, capitano Rogers. Il signor Stark mi ha parlato molto di lei.”

“Posso dire la stessa cosa.” Steve cerca di sorridere cortesemente, ma il viso dell'uomo rimane impassibile e non sembra voler sciogliere la presa delle mani dietro la schiena per potergliene offrire una. È volutamente freddo, ma Steve non saprebbe dire il perché. “Tony parla molto di lei.”

“Ritiro tutto!” Tony grida da qualche parte che non riesce a vedere e si chiede quanto enorme possa essere quel laboratorio perché qualcosa del genere possa succedere. “Odio Jarvis. Peggior persona di sempre.”

“Signore.”

“Non parlavo con te JARVIS, parlavo di -anzi, sai che ti dico? Odio anche te.” Compare da dietro le scale con i guanti e qualche foglio in mano. “Sei la peggior intelligenza artificiale del mondo.”

“Mi ha creato lei.”

“Okay, no. Zitto. Ssh.” Sospira e prende posto esattamente alla stessa distanza tra Steve e Jarvis. Passa un momento di silenzio e Tony sospira di nuovo. “Ciao Steve” ripete e fa quel sorriso obliquo che Steve sente di amare, nonostante lo conosca da veramente pochissimo tempo.

“Ciao Tony” gli risponde. “Posso sapere cosa succede?”

“Jarvis è irragionevole.”

“Mi permetto di dissentire.”

“Vuole che vada ad una cena di beneficenza con Justin Hammer perché non so esattamente quanto tempo fa io e lui abbiamo detto che ci saremmo andati insieme e adesso tutti si aspettano che io lo faccia per davvero. Ma, sorpresa!, ero ubriaco e sotto scommessa.”

“E io che pensavo che fossi occupato a controllare i progetti dei ragazzi.” Steve continua a sorridere, ma incrocia le braccia davati al petto, alzando un sopracciglio.

“È esattamente quello che vorrei fare! Ma Jarvis crede che non faccia bene all'immagine della mia compagnia dare buca a Hammer perché è un testa di caz-... uhm. Non ti piacciono le parolacce. Non gli piacciono le parolacce.”

Jarvis ignora volutamente la spiegazione di Tony, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “La signorina Potts le sta chiedendo questo come un favore personale, anche se non capisco come lo possa essere, visto che è qualcosa che giova anche a lei.”

“Ha detto giova.”

“Lui è un maggiordomo, Steve. Ovviamente parla come se fosse uscito dall'Ottocento.”

“Le sto parlando di cose serie, signor Stark.”

Tony sospira ancora una volta. “Cosa succede se non lo faccio?”

“L'immagine delle industrie fondate da suo padre, signore, verrebbe rovinata, e sarebbe come dichiarare guerra ad altre agenzie, come lei già ben sa. Lei deve ovviamente rimanere al di sopra delle parti, come si è deciso anni fa.”

“Quel piano non è uscito molto bene.” Tony si morde l'interno delle guance e passa il peso del corpo su una gamba. “Su piani economici? Ce lo possiamo permettere, vero?”

“Ovviamente, ma questo non vuol dire che lei non dovrebbe prendersi cura della sua immagine pubblica, signore. Rispettare un impegno, per quanto sgradevole questo sia, aiuterebbe ad ottenere la fiducia di altri soci. E sappiamo bene che lei è bravissimo ad inventare, ma a cosa servirebbe se le persone non si fidano di lei?”

“Nessuno si fida di Mark Zuckenberg, eppure...”

“Vuole diventare veramente qualcuno come il signor Zuckenberg?”

“Sarebbe un duro colpo per il tuo ego che vuole solo essere amato” commenta casualmente Steve, guadagnandosi un'occhiata veloce da Jarvis, anche se non ne capisce il senso.

“Non è questo…” Tony sembra pensarci. Abbassa lo sguardo verso il pavimento e appoggia i fogli sulla scrivania bianca. Le sue mani sembrano nervose e per un attimo, un attimo soltanto, il suo sguardo sembra diventare di quel blu scuro e brutto, pieno di colori che non sembrano avere niente a che fare col blu e che quindi stonano. “Potrei portare Bruce. Come appoggio morale” mormora e il colore della sua voce sembra star scomparendo nel nero.

“Lo so che non è facile per lei, ma deve sempre ricordarsi che quello che sta facendo è per un bene maggiore.”

“Rimanere ricchi?” Il nero ha preso il sopravvento nel tono di voce di Tony e il tutto sembra così sbagliato da far sentire il nero anche nel petto di Steve. Vorrebbe tornare indietro e non dire nulla. Vorrebbe sapere per quale motivo una voce piena di colore è diventata una voce senza colori, come se tutta la sua vita fosse stata risucchiata da un buco nero che non lascerà nulla se non il nero.

“Quand'è questa cena di beneficenza?” chiede, prima di schiarirsi la gola e sentire di aver fatto una domanda stupida e senza senso.

“Stasera.”

“Ah, beh, bene, perché, lo so che non è esattamente il momento giusto, ma ero venuto per chiederti se -non conosco molte persone, va bene? E so che sarai molto impegnato, ma mi chiedevo se per il Giorno più lungo tu potessi, non lo so, accompagnarmi per, beh sai, insomma sì.” Ecco. Appunto. È stupido e sarebbe dovuto rimanere nella sua stanza a fissare il vuoto. Tony lo osserva in silenzio, prima di sbattere lentamente le palpebre e Jarvis, ne è sicuro, ha sorriso, prima di ruotare gli occhi.

“Certo.”

“Nel senso, ovviamente non voglio che ti senta obbligato, solo che Sam mi ha consigliato di portare qualcuno al festival e io ho pensato -beh, sì, ho pensato a te.” Sta continuando a parlare. Dovrebbe smetterla di parlare.

“E io sarei felice di portarti e prenderti in giro tutto il tempo.”

“Non penso tu abbia più quel potere.” Steve sorride timidamente, alzando prima un lato delle labbra e poi l'altro. Sente, ovviamente, ancora il calore intorno al collo e lo sa che è una cosa da ragazzini, ma la cosa non migliora soltanto perché sai che è una cosa da ragazzini.

“Proverò a riottenerlo” risponde e c'è del rosso scuro e ancora un po' triste che esce dalle sue labbra, ma che è pur sempre qualcosa.

“Vede, signor Stark?” Jarvis si schiarisce la gola, riportando le mani dietro la schiena e con un'espressione neutra. “C'è qualcosa di positivo che l'attende se riesce a superare la serata con il signor Hammer.”

Tony abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo. “Già” mormora. E sembra tutto tranne che già.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Quando Steve alza lo sguardo dall'articolo del tabloid in cui si parlava dell'eleganza di Tony Stark in un vestito e scarpe italiane e di quanto fosse una bella coppia insieme a Justin Hammer, si ritrova davanti un uomo coi capelli biondi e gli occhiali da sole viola.

Non vuole dire che ci sia stata una persona che si è presentata in modo normale da quando è arrivato, ma gli piacerebbe poterlo fare. Quindi sbatte le palpebre e studia il tipo, che sembra star facendo lo stesso, per poi tornare ad osservare la foto scattata alla cena di beneficenza. Non si aspetta di vedere Tony se non tra una settimana, quando staranno insieme per il festival, 21 Giugno, data segnata nel calendario della sua stanza, nella sua agenda e, per essere sicuri, anche nel calendario del nuovo cellulare che gli è arrivato davanti alla stanza qualche giorno prima del campeggio e che non usa mai, perché non riesce a dire addio al suo vecchio cellulare. E quindi vuole studiare Tony in quella cena, vedere come sta, se è migliorato. Per quanto sembri strano, Tony gli era sembrato triste all'idea di dover partecipare a qualcosa che normalmente farebbe senza fiatare e il fatto che nelle foto sorrida ma che stia lontano dal suo accompagnatore quel che basta per non essere toccato, gli fa pensare che sia Hammer il problema e non la cena. E le sue dita si muovono come se si muovessero su una tela sul viso distaccato nella fotografia.

Viene posata una tazza da una mano troppo pallida per essere quella di America e Steve alza di nuovo lo sguardo per vedere la ragazza che di solito sta dietro al bancone, posare del Caffè Nero davanti all'uomo biondo, sul loro tavolo. Lo fa con una certa delicatezza ed eleganza che a Steve non sembra essere più così usuale, e poi posa una mano sul fianco, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Potresti non dare fastidio a Steve?” chiede con un tono di rimprovero e stanchezza.

“Non voglio dare fastidio. Voglio soltanto parlargli.”

“Allora fai come le persone normali e parlagli invece di starlo lì a fissare, no?”

“Io vorre-…”

“Non lo sto nemmeno fissando! Sto tastando il territorio per poi parlargli.”

“Ma cosa ti tasti?” Sbuffa lei e poi si gira verso Steve. “Steve lui è Clint. Mi dispiace per tutto quanto quello che potrebbe irritarti di lui. Ti giuro che col tempo ti abitui.”

“Grazie, Katie. Cosa farei senza di te.” Tono ovviamente sarcastico. A questa conversazione Steve dà il colore viola. C'è un miscuglio di colori caldi e colori freddi. Come se il loro modo di parlare nascondesse tanto affetto, ma anche tanto dolore.

“Saresti morto per la fine del mese.”

“Uhm, non vorrei interrompere ma America…?”

“Ah. Sì, giusto. Il fatto è che Clint e America non vanno molto d'accordo, vai a capire il perché.”

“Sveglia. Quella ragazza vuole ovviamente visitare i tuoi giardini.”

Kate gli lancia un'occhiata furiosa, prima di decidere di andare avanti e non ascoltarlo. “E l'ultima volta che Clint è stato qui, America ha promesso che se fossero stati a due metri di distanza gli avrebbe dato un pugno in faccia. Quindi, non ti preoccupare, lei sta bene, Clint adesso sta bene grazie a me, stiamo tutti bene.” La ragazza annuisce lentamente. “Clint, ti prego, comportati bene.”

“È la tua ragazza che mi odia!”

“No, no. Uno, non è la mia ragazza. Due, tu la provochi e lo sappiamo tutti e due. Senti. Sai che ti dico? Non volevi parlare con Steve?”

“Ciao Steve. Sei una spia mandata da Van Doom o Stone per sedurre Tony Stark e rubargli i segreti dell'universo?”

“Cosa? No.”

Clint lancia un'occhiata veloce all'altra parte del tavolo, per poi arricciare le labbra. “Questo tipo è completamente fuori di testa per Tony” commenta. “Volevo solo, beh, sai.” Alza le spalle e continua ad osservarlo come se fosse l'essere più misterioso del pianeta.

Steve inizia a boccheggiare, chiudendo immediatamente la rivista e cercando di attirare l'attenzione di Clint e Kate. “N-non è -ci conosciamo da poco e lui è… Hai capito male io…”

“L'ultima volta che ti sei messo in mezzo hai solo peggiorato le cose.” Kate non sembra felice. Scuote la testa e serra la mascella.

“L'ultima volta l'ho salvato da dello spionaggio industriale.”

“Okay, va bene. Ma questa volta non ce n'è bisogno. Ti rendi conto che tendi a iperproteggere le persone a cui vuoi bene? Tu? Che nemmeno ti ricordi di comprare la carta igienica per casa tua?”

“Sentite, so che sembra che non importi a nessuno, ma avete veramente capito male, io…”

Clint si gira ancora una volta verso di lui. “Qualcuno ti ha mandato per testare qualcosa a Tony Stark?”

“Penso di non aver capito la domanda.”

“Chiede se ti hanno chiesto di restare la sua fedeltà al paese” sospira Kate, passandosi una mano sul viso.

“Direi di no.”

“Steve, non devi rispondere per forza.”

“Invece sì.” Clint sembra completamente calmo. Intreccia le mani intorno alla tazza di caffè e si spinge in avanti. “Ti hanno mandato qui per poter finalmente manipolare Tony Stark?”

“Queste sono domande di un paranoico.”

“Mi hai chiesto di parlare con Steve, Kate. Bene. Sto parlando con Steve. Ora, Steve, rispondi alla domanda.”

“Sono in congedo temporaneo, perché secondo dei test psicologici non sono idoneo a rientrare nell'esercito.”

“Per l'amor di Dio, è Capitan America!”

“Questo non risponde alla domanda.” Clint inclina la testa. “Neanche io sono idoneo alla vita militare, eppure eccomi. Quindi. Ti hanno mandato per, in qualche modo ferire, manipolare, derubare, indebolire Tony Stark?”

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. “No.”

“Bene.” L'uomo lo osserva in silenzio. Poi annuisce. “Sei completamente fuori di testa per Tony Stark.”

“Questa non è una domanda” cerca di difendersi debolmente Steve, stringendo le dita intorno alle riviste.

“Infatti è una paura.”

Kate sbuffa. “Okay. Adesso basta.” Tira un pugno alla spalla di Clint, che le mette istantaneamente il broncio. “Adesso la smetti o lascio che America ti dia quel pugno che ti ha promesso, va bene? Perfetto. Lascia in pace il capitano Rogers.”

Lui alza le mani e poi si alza dal tavolo. E se ne va, mentre Kate si morde le labbra e Steve continua a non capire cosa sia appena successo. Solo che poi il mondo va avanti e lui sembra incatenato a questo momento.

Kate prende la tazza ancora piena di caffè in mano e torna dentro la caffetteria e Steve rimane lì seduto, con tante domande e nessuna vera risposta.

Il tutto sembra così irreale da defluire dai suoi pensieri. Una cosa che ha imparato a Brooklyn. Non farsi domande su cose a cui non trovi una risposta.

 

 

 

Steve si ritrova ad aprire il libro di arte più spesso, ultimamente, ma non riesce a voler fare altro. Non riesce a prendere in mano una matita, ed anche se avesse il coraggio di prenderne una in mano, non ha portato nulla del genere nella sua borsa o valigia.

La sua stanza è rimasta esattamente la stessa da quando è arrivato a New Leadworth, più di un mese fa. Non ci sono nuovi abiti, non ci sono nuovi libri, non c'è niente che indichi che Steve sia effettivamente vivo quando si trova in quella stanza. Ed eppure, Steve sente, Steve riesce a percepire che se anche il mondo esterno non stia cambiando, lui sta cambiando. Non capisce in che senso, non capisce cosa glielo dica, ma sta lì, guardando quel libro di arte che non ha mai voluto nemmeno toccare.

Le sue dita continuano a scivolare sulle pagine. I suoi occhi continuano ad assorbire nuove immagini. Il suo cuore inizia a battere forte e alza gli occhi verso la finestra. E vede di nuovo quella linea, quella che ha visto qualche giorno prima e sente di nuovo il dito muoversi involontariamente verso l'alto.

Eppure rimane lì, fermo, seduto, a guardare il vuoto in una camera buia.

 

 

 

“Non ci voglio credere” sbuffa Tony, passandosi una mano sul viso e infilandosi sotto l'ascella una cartella piena di fogli. Steve sta camminando accanto a lui, mentre giudica i modelli partecipanti alla fiera della scienza. Steve nasconde un sorriso con un gesto della mano. “Stai presentando il modellino di un vulcano al Festival del Giorno più lungo il cui tema è la sorpresa. Un vulcano?”

Sam alza le spalle e clicca un bottone dietro al tavolo, alzando le sopracciglia verso Tony che si gratta nervosamente la fronte.

“Sam Alexander, se questo vulcano esplode o in qualche modo danneggia qualcosa, ti giuro che...”

“Se rompo qualcosa vengo squalificato?” chiede incerto il ragazzino, ritirando la mano da sopra il bottone. “Perché è molto probabile che qualcosa esploderà.”

“Samuel.”

Il ragazzino arriccia le labbra, puntando gli occhi verso il vulcano, che invece di espellere un qualche liquido rosso, dal foro del vulcano esce un raggio di luce blu che sale verso il cielo. Tony sospira ancora una volta.

“Dimmi che hai il controllo su questa cosa.”

“Ovviamente no.”

“Questa non è una sorpresa, Sammy.” Sorride lui, riprendendo la cartella tra le mani ed appuntando un segno vicino al nome di Sam. “Hai intenzione di distruggere i proggetti degli altri?”

“Solo quelli meno interessanti.”

“Mi aiuti sempre. Potresti puntarlo verso -guarda, non per cattiveria, ma penso che la sezione di biologia potrebbe anche andare dove dico io. Potresti?”

“I ragazzi hanno lavorato sodo” s'intromette Steve.

“E io sto scherzando.” Scuote la testa e non sembra per niente sta scherzando, tanto che Sam abbraccia il suo vulcano per inclinarlo leggermente verso terra, causando le grida di sdegno da parte di Kamala dall'altra parte della piazza. Tony si schiarisce la gola, fermando con una mano il ragazzo. “Per questo ho incaricato Bruce di giudicare quell'area per me senza alcun interesse. Non penso vincerai tu quest'anno, Sammy. Come ho detto, mi dovevi stupire e...”

“Ah, no, io volevo soltanto dare fastidio a Kamala. E tenere bassi in graduatoria i gorgonzola.”

“Neanche questa è esattamente una sorpresa.”

“Il cheddar no me gusta” canticchia il ragazzo e poi sorride, inclinando la testa di lato.

“Buona citazione.”

Sam saluta con la mano, mentre Tony cammina verso prossimo banchetto, accompagnato da Steve. “Ha fatto un lavoro da -laser, per dare fastidio a Kamala?” chiede, mentre l'altro controlla la cartella, dopo aver sorriso gentilmente a Nadia, che si è avvicinata a Sam per chiedere qualcosa sul concentrare l'energia che ha inserito nel vulcano in una delle sue pistole a particelle.

“Fa cose peggiori soltanto per dare fastidio a Kamala.”

“Ad esempio?”

“Ad esempio ha letto un classico russo soltanto per andarle contro in una discussione in classe. La cosa divertente è che nessuno della sua classe lo aveva veramente letto, nemmeno Kamala, ma nella sicurezza che lei avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta si è rifiutato di leggere le recensioni online e si è appuntato frasi e le ha citate davanti a tutti. Forse è uno dei tre libri che ha letto nei suoi quindici anni di vita. L'ho visto mettere la stessa passione in qualcosa soltanto quando riguardano la sua famiglia.” Alza gli occhi verso Steve, che lo osserva con un mezzo sorriso. “Ma non ho mai capito se lo fa perché ha una cotta per Kamala, o per ego. Mi piace pensare che la rispetta abbastanza da volerla battere in qualcosa.”

“Kamala sembra la tipa da battere nel loro gruppo.”

“Kamala è la persona da battere, non importa in che gruppo tu sia.”

Tony riprende a scrivere e Steve continua a sorridere. Si lecca le labbra, prima di parlare, quasi avesse paura di quello che sta per dire. Ed eppure lo dice, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Forse, un po', perché lo è. “Ne sembri orgoglioso.” E non sta parlando soltanto delle persone, parla anche del modo in cui guarda la sua cartella, mentre osserva i progetti, e poi sorride e i suoi occhi brillano e sembra più giovane, più felice.

Tony alza gli occhi su di lui ancora una volta e sembra essere stato preso in contropiede. Sbatte le palpebre, e sembra che gli stia per cadere la penna dalle dita. Da questo piccolo particolare, Steve inizia a pensare di aver sbagliato qualcosa, anche se Tony cerca di sorridere e fare finta di nulla. “Andiamo avanti” mormora, inclinando la testa e facendo qualche passo per arrivare al banchetto successivo. I ragazzi sorridono, Tony alza un lato della bocca e lancia un'occhiata divertita a Steve, che fa un cenno impacciato di saluto. “America Chavez e Billy Kaplan. Che accoppiata. Sicuramente non pane e formaggio” commenta, mentre la ragazza alza un sopracciglio e il ragazzo cerca di nascondere un sorriso. “Teddy sta male?”

“Teddy ha deciso di farmi da cheerleader.” Il ragazzo indica col pollice un altro ragazzo biondo con una visiera e un sorriso enorme sotto quel sole che sembra farlo addirittura brillare da quanto chiara è la sua pelle. Steve deve assottigliare lo sguardo e poi torna a guardare i due ragazzi davanti a lui. America sta sorridendo con affetto, mentre pensa che nessuno di loro la può vedere. “Penso faccia bene alla mia salute mentale ed anche alla sua. Sai. Avere progetti diversi.”

“Ben detto, ragazzo” commenta ancora Tony. “L'importante è che continuiate a guardare Doctor Who insieme.”

“Coppia che non fa spoiler, coppia che rimane insieme.”

“Oggi sei pieno di consigli saggi.” Tony sbuffa una risata e Billy fa più o meno la stessa cosa, per poi sfregarsi le mani una contro l'altra. Solo in quel momento Steve si rende conto che lo fa soltanto perché le ha tremendamente sudate.

America si schiarisce la gola, portandosi la mano chiusa davanti alle labbra in modo abbastanza teatrale. E Tony arriccia le labbra.

“Raccontatemi perché il banchetto è… vuoto.” Tony ha più o meno sempre lo stesso modo di chiedere cosa abbiano costruito i ragazzi. Per prima cosa è gentile e Steve percepisce quanto questo sia importante per ognuno dei partecipanti, quanto abbiano questa inconsapevole fiducia verso di lui, quando si tratta di costruire, di scienza. “Devo dire che non so cosa aspettarmi dalla vostra coppia. Prima volta che la vedo, devo dire, quindi forse partite avvantaggiati. Non mi aspetto che distruggiate qualcosa con dei laser, ad esempio.”

Billy tira fuori una risata nervosa e sfrega le mani contro il tessuto dei pantaloni, per poi lanciare un'occhiata veloce ad America che annuisce lentamente. “Ci siamo ispirati a te” il ragazzo, aprendo i palmi della mano rosse e sudaticce per mostrare un oggetto dalla forma tonda e liscia, che poi appoggia sul tavolo tra loro.

“E a Reed” completa America, forse per far svanire il sorriso compiaciuto che è nato sulle labbra di Tony. O forse avevano già pensato ad una presentazione del genere e non hanno minimamente pensato al fatto che per quanto Tony possa ammirare Richards continuerà a guardarlo, probabilmente per tutta la vita, come uno dei suoi principali rivali.

“E quella è una brutta accoppiata per davvero” commenta infatti.

“L'anno scorso io e America stavamo piantando i semi Stark e ci è venuto in mente, sai, lo scambio di energia e il ciclo vitale. Me lo ha chiesto America, in realtà. Se rinchiudiamo l'energia all'interno di un seme quest'energia segue una specie di ciclo vitale? Ovviamente no. Per esserci uno scambio di energia dovremmo, beh, avere un sistema aperto. Se avessimo creato un sistema chiuso questa energia sarebbe rimasta all'interno del seme.” Billy continua a giocherellare con l'oggetto tra le mani. “Beh, questo se non riuscissimo a creare un sistema chiuso portatile, in cui l'energia viene prodotta ed esaurita in continuazione.”

“Quindi siamo passati a chiederci se fosse possibile creare un sistema del genere. Sappiamo perfettamente che sembra un pensiero che si fa quando non si ha niente da fare, ma, abbiamo pensato, ma dopo aver creato un sistema chiuso, se questo sistema chiuso in realtà avesse così tanta energia da poter creare un buco nero? E qui siamo arrivati ai deliri da nerd di Billy. E se il buco nero potesse essere non un buco nero, ma un passaggio da una dimensione all'altra? Voglio dire, sapendo che noi siamo esseri che vibrano su nove dimensioni, se ad una delle dimensioni viene data abbastanza energia, potrebbe fare un salto verso la dimensione successiva? Un po' come l'elettrone eccitato che salta da un livello ad un altro?”

“Qui vedo l'influenza di Richards, sì.” A Tony brillano gli occhi, mentre ascolta i due ragazzi parlare e lo guarda annuire nervosamente. “Ma in pratica, cosa avete?”

Billy prende un lungo respiro e passa l'oggetto ad America, che fa un sorriso a metà tra il rassicurante e il divertito. “Dobbiamo chiedere a tutti di usare le precauzioni anti-buco nero.”

“Perché? Qui succede spesso?” chiede Steve.

Tony ride ancora e scuote la testa. “Nemmeno t'immagini.” Poi di nuovo verso i ragazzi. “Mi fido di voi.”

America deglutisce e sbatte velocemente le palpebre, per riprendersi da un momento di puro bianco. Lascia cadere l'oggetto che sbatte più volte sull'erba secca ed inizia ad alzarsi un vortice veloce e incredibilmente vuolento. Steve afferra dal braccio Tony, che sembra completamente a suo agio nella situazione, coi capelli più arruffati e i fogli delle cartelle che cercano di volare via. E nonostante questa sua sicurezza, Steve lo tira un po' verso di lui, guadagnandosi uno sguardo confuso da parte dell'altro. Gli altri ragazzi sembrano tranquilli. Assicurano sul tavolo le loro invenzioni. Sembra veramente che sia solo un po' di vento in un normale giovedì mattina.

Davanti ad America, immobile come una statua, inizia a formarsi un crepa nell'aria, che prende una strana forma a stella con cinque punte. La ragazza tira un sospiro di sollievo, lanciando un sorriso a Billy che alza i pollici in alto. “A questo punto” grida lui sopra la folata di vento che gli arriva sul viso. “Penso che sia possibile guardare nella prossima dimensione.”

Tony si sposta in avanti, e Steve mantiene le dita sulle sue spalle, nel caso succeda qualcosa. C'è un'immagine. È sfocata, poco chiara e Tony si muove un altro po' in avanti per vedere meglio. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda intorno. “Non ci crederete mai ma qui c'è Kate Bishop vestita da principessa su un cavallo.” Alza un sopracciglio verso i ragazzi ed abbassa notevolmente la voce, tanto che Steve sente a malapena la frase seguente. “Sicuri che non sto guardando nella testa di America?”

Billy sbuffa un'altra risata nervosa mentre Tony fruga tra le tasche e punta verso l'immagine un'altro oggetto lungo e dritto, assorbendone il colore. “Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza la Fiera di Bruce e gli oggetti che potrebbero salvarci la vita.” Si gira verso Steve con un sorriso luminoso. Giallo. “Questo è una specie di assorbi-energia. Portarlo in giro ha senso soltanto a New Leadworth.” Ridacchia ancora. Sta ovviamente parlando con Steve e la sue espressione confusa. “Allora, ragazzi. Voglio che voi due continuiate a lavorare su questo progetto in modo completamente indipendente, ma con l'aiuto, se volete, di dottori come Reeds, la dottoressa Foster e, sono abbastanza sicuro che accetterà, il dottor Strange. So che sei un suo fan, Billy.”

“Non riesco a respirare.”

Le dita di Steve perdono la presa sulle spalle di Tony piano piano, mentre il vento inizia ad affievolirsi e i fogli delle cartelle smettono di volare da una parte all'altra. “Ragazzi.” Tony sorride ed inclina la testa. “Qualsiasi sia il risultato avete fatto un ottimo lav-…”

Non riesce a unire la frase che Miles lo interrompe, fermandosi davanti a lui e cercando di riprendere fiato. “Tony” mormora e si piega in due, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. “Tony, Lunella ha…” Tossisce, cercando di raddrizzare la schiena. “Dinosauro. È terribilmente fantastico.” Di nuovo prende un respiro cercando di non strozzarsi con l'aria.

“Lunella ha risvegliato un dinosauro?” chiede Steve con le sopracciglia aggrottate e una risata isterica già pronta sulle labbra.

“Cosa? Sì, certo. Anni fa” risponde il ragazzo. “Solo che adesso ha scambiato la sua coscienza con quella del dinosauro e a quanto pare Devil Dinosaur è più distruttivo nel corpo di Lunella che nel suo stesso corpo. Ha distrutto quasi tutto. Non riusciamo a fermala.” Ha ancora il fiato corto e punta un dito vagamente dall'altra parte della piazza. “Lei, nel senso, lei-Lunella, sembra tranquilla nel corpo del dinosauro e si è seduta e ha distrutto il banchetto di David. Che alla fine è quello che avremmo fatto un po' tutti. Ma lui…”

Tony sospira e lascia la cartella a Steve. “Non sarebbe il nostro Festival senza nessuno che cerca di distruggere la città.” Inizia a camminare, seguendo a passato veloce Miles dopo aver fatto un cenno ad America e Billy. “Qualcuno farà una parata contro il maltrattamento degli animali preistorici adesso. Perché spaventate sempre quella povera bestia?”

“Io pensavo che il vulcano di Sam fosse pericoloso” commenta a mezza voce Steve, accarezzandosi il retro del collo e allungando il passo per rimanere accanto ai due. Per questo non perde ancora il sorriso divertito di Tony.

“Siamo sotto l'attacco di una bambina di nove anni. Per favore, prendi sul serio la faccenda.” E scoppia a ridere. Steve non capisce molto bene il perché.

 

 

 

Tony non sembra essere quel tipo di persona che mangia molto. Ha passato le ultime ore a lottare contro una ragazzina che ringhiava e un dinosauro che contava sulle sue corte zampe. Per poi annunciare che il vincitore della Fiera sarebbe stato incoronato la sera prima del Pellegrinaggio del Seme. A Steve tutto questo sembra molto assurdo. Tony sembrava essere completamente a suo agio con l'idea. Ed adesso sta qui, con la schiena sul prato. A non mangiare.

“Le idee interessanti sono state -beh, sono state tantissime. Billy e America sono stati formidabili ed il cristallo vivo di Bruno era niente male. Ha litigato con Kamala, sai? Penso sia per questo che lei non ha partecipato con lui. Miles e il suo materiale pseudo-ragnatela è stato un buon inizio. E Cassie? Hai visto Cassie? Lei e Nadia sono state veramente molto brave, anche se vorrei che Nadia non entrasse in contatto con i laser di Sammy, che ho scoperto sono stati potenziati per l'occasione, il che è fantastico visto che pensavo fosse impossibile per un ragazzino di quindici anni ma, ehi, guardalo.” Incrocia le braccia sotto la testa e si gira verso Steve, arricciando il naso che struscia involontariamente contro dei fili d'erba. Sorride e si gira su un fianco, poggiando la testa sulla mano. “Grazie per avermi accompagnato, comunque. Pensavo volessi fare un tour della Fiera anche la mattina e -mi dispiace tantissimo, perché io dovevo tipo...” Ridacchia e scuote la testa. Steve non riesce a capire che cosa stia succedendo. Sono vicini. “E adesso sto parlando, praticamente di lavoro. Scusa.”

“Questo non è lavoro, Tony.”

Lui prova ad aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi rimane in silenzio, comportamento così fuori dal suo personaggio che Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e si avvicina, forse per prendergli le mani, forse soltanto per fargli sentire che è lì. Ma lui guarda verso il basso, qualcosa oltre le spalle di Steve e si gratta la pellicina intorno all'unghia delle dita. Sembra sentirsi in colpa. E questa volta è Steve che cerca di parlare, ma viene interrotto da Tony che sia alza in piedi con un colpo di reni e glia fa cenno di fare la stessa cosa.

“Andiamo andiamo. Devi vedere...” Gesticola vagamente davanti a lui. “Cose. Devi vedere cose” dice e inizia a marciare da una parte all'altra, sotto lo sguardo confuso delle persone intorno a lui e Steve, che aggrotta le sopracciglia ma gli corre dietro il più velocemente possibile.

 

 

“Una cerimonia pomposa” commenta Steve mentre Tony scende le scale di un palco che tutto sembra tranne improvvisato. Lancia uno sguardo veloce ad America che apre la bocca incredula ad un uomo col pizzetto poco lontano. Deve essere Strange, si dice. Si è anche fatto la battuta in testa e, per quanto sappia che è una battuta triste, non può fare a meno di ridacchiare. Perché per lui è esilarante.

“Non quanto quello che viene dopo. Hai il tuo seme?”

“Il sasso Stark?” Steve lo prende goffamente dalle tasche del pantalone e per una frazione di secondo non vede l'espressione di vuoto sul viso di Tony, che scompare nello stesso momento in cui i loro occhi si incrociano.

“Qui preferiamo chiamarlo seme” commenta soltanto, prima di indicare la via verso i campi.

 

 

 

“Sai la differenza tra cultura ed arte?” Tony non si ferma a parlare. Continua a camminare furiosamente, borbotta, mormora, balbetta e poi ricomincia a parlare senza che Steve riesca a fermarlo. Per questo lo ferma per il polso e poi sorride e Tony sorride e Steve gli fa cenno di rallentare e Tony non sembra essere intenzionato a farlo. “Beh, non che io voglia farti domande in proposito. Il fatto è che per un po' di tempo Sam ha studiato nei laboratori e doveva dare queste materie così e mamma -non sono esattamente un fan, direi. Ma tu la sai la differenza tra cultura e arte?”

“No.” Steve cerca di creare un contatto visivo e inclina la testa verso la direzione in cui guarda Tony. Si sta maledicendo dentro, questo è sicuro. Una stupida domanda, una curiosità e pensa di aver completamente rotto Tony Stark, che continua a parlare di quello che vede intorno a lui e non sembra volergli dare uno spazio per poter rispondere. Lui voleva solo parlare dei suoi semi che brillano. “Tony...”

“Perché non c'è.” Si guarda intorno e prende un respiro profondo. La presa di Steve va perdendo forza lentamente e vede come gli occhi di lui salgano sul suo volto, studiandone il cambio di espressione. Gruppi di persone continuano a camminare verso i campi e Tony alza un sopracciglio per farlo notare. Allora ricominciano a camminare, anche se con passo più lento, un pochino più cadenzato. “Papà la odiava.”

“L'arte?”

“New Leadworth” risponde velocemente lui e morde un sorriso amaro. “E me che ci sono nato dentro. Ha fatto di tutto per non farmi crescere qui. Mi ha isolato in un posto isolato, ci credi? La mia unica amica era Janet. Mi ha fatto fare dei documenti per farmi uscire prima del tempo, non so come ci sia riuscito, e ci muovevamo ovunque, cambiavamo sempre casa, andavamo a tanti eventi e tutto sembrava sempre andare così velocemente... Però era divertente. Andare avanti velocemente, non dover mai tornare ad una casa. Non penso ci siano delle iscrizioni sul muro che dicano quanto fossi alto a tre, quattro, otto anni. Al posto di quelle ci sono le notizie sul giornale. Mamma ne soffriva tantissimo.” Si schiarisce la gola e alza le spalle. “E mi diceva sempre che ero un bambino troppo emotivo. Questo Howard. Odiava quando piangevo. Quando siamo tornati a New Leadworth il mondo già mi conosceva e avevo già costruito il mio primo motore e Jan aveva quasi dimenticato il mio nome. Hank aveva scelto il tema della Fiera di quell'anno. Era la Cultura con la C maiuscola e io mi sono chiesto quale fosse la differenza tra cultura ed arte per la prima volta. Avevo, mi pare otto anni e l'ho chiesto a mamma, che era una pianista eccezionale.”

“Ed è stata lei a risponderti?” Camminano quasi spalla contro spalla. Steve protegge nel suo pugno il seme e Tony parla a bassa voce, che è sempre qualcosa che non sembra essere da lui. Eppure la sua voce sembra essere più rossa e più sua. Le persone continuano a camminare, ma lui poggia una mano sul petto di Steve e fa notare che sono fuori dai confini di New Leadworth. Si fermano.

“Sì. Lei e Jarvis mi hanno detto quello che ho detto a te. Non c'è differenza tra cultura e arte. Perché, vedi?, la cultura è la danza, la pittura, gli edifici, gli oggetti che usiamo tutti i giorni. La cultura è tutto quello che creiamo noi e, sempre io, mi ero chiesto se quindi la Scienza non fosse parte della cultura. Ovviamente la risposta era sì, ma c'è una particolarità. La Scienza è una continua evoluzione, tanto che quello che io ho scoperto oggi può sembrare indispensabile oggi e completamente obsoleto domani. L'arte, invece, rimane lì ed è sempre attuale. La cultura è sempre attuale. E fa parte di un posto. Per questo mi sono chiesto se non potessi entrare a far parte della cultura di New Leadworth. Così anche se Jan avesse dimenticato veramente il mio nome, anche se alla maggior parte delle persone non sono simpatico e non mi vogliono parlare, io avrei fatto parte di loro per sempre. Non ricordo se lo vedessi come una minaccia verso gli abitanti di New Leadworth o una rivendicazione di un posto che doveva essere per forza casa mia, o non so cos'altro, ho partecipato alla Fiera e ho costruito quei semi. E ho vinto e abbiamo creato una nuova tradizione che va avanti da più di vent'anni.” Si siede per terra, guardando come tante altre persone davanti a loro stanno facendo la stessa cosa. Steve lo imita e si ritrova seduto accanto a lui. Spalla contro spalla. Ginocchia contro ginocchia. “Mio padre mi ha odiato. Non odiato nel senso -ha odiato quello che avevo fatto. Non voleva che io appartenessi ad un luogo, voleva che io fossi libero, credo. Anche da lui. C'era questo modo che aveva per farmi capire che avevo fatto qualcosa. Un silenzio fatto apposta per quando avevo fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Normalmente non mi parlava molto. Credo che fossi un intralcio al suo lavoro ed effettivamente chi vorrebbe un bambino nel proprio laboratorio? I bambini sono -io sono distruttivo e lui stava cercando di creare qualcosa. Comunque, quando tornavamo nella nostra casa provvisoria, normalmente, non mi parlava e c'era quello sguardo sul viso di mamma e passavo la maggior parte del viaggio a sperare che lui continuasse a non parlarmi. Ma lui poi parlava sempre. Elencava sempre tutti i miei errori, anche se io non pensavo di aver fatto qualcosa di male. Quella volta non c'è stato nemmeno il momento di silenzio. Mentre andavamo a casa dei nonni -penso di non essermi mai sentito così male. Ma quando i nonni sono arrivati in casa, quando Jarvis si è complimentato con me davanti a tutti, quando mamma mi ha abbracciato -ho sentito di aver vinto una battaglia contro mio padre. Avevo vinto. Ma non da qualche stupido punto di vista qualsiasi. No. Avevo vinto perché c'era qualcuno che era felice di qualcosa che avevo costruito. Avevo portato felicità. Qualcuno era felice di me e grazie a me.”

“Allora perché non ne vuoi parlare?”

“Perché tu non riesci a dipingere?” Tony sospira, passandosi una mano trai capelli. “Non riesco più a costruire cose che portano felicità.” Sforza un sorriso e sembra essere inconsolabile per un'altra frazione di secondo. Poi sbatte le palpebre e tutto sembra tornare in ordine. Sembra che tutto torni a fluire come vuole la corrente della vita.

C'è silenzio.

Steve prende la mano di Tony tra le sue, facendolo sobbalzare. La porta lentamente sul lato della testa e aspetta che le sue dita accarezzino la cute cicatrizzata. Lo vede sbarrare gli occhi e balbettare qualcosa, mentre lui lascia cadere la sua mano e le mani di Tony continuano a frugare trai suoi capelli.

“Te lo sei fatto vedere da un medico? Cos'è? Hai un tumore e no-...”

“No, no.” Steve si sistema sul prato. “Sono caduto dal balcone di casa mia. Non ricordo molto. Ricordo che dei ragazzi mi avevano sfidato ad andare oltre le sbarre e io l'ho fatto, il che è terribilmente stupido. E poi sono caduto. Quando mi sono svegliato, mia mamma era accanto a me, in un ospedale, con l'espressione più arrabbiata che le avessi mai visto. E un libro di arte che non ho mai letto del tutto. Ricordo che, in quell'ospedale, ho visto così tanta rabbia e così tanto dolore causato da me da non farmi sentire niente. Non vedevo colori o righe o sfumature, punti di fuoco, linee di prospettiva, non vedevo niente. Solo il vuoto. Non sentivo niente e non sono riuscito a disegnare nulla per mesi.”

“Continua a non essere normale il fatto che la tua cicatrice invece che rientrare sia uscita, sai?”

Steve alza un lato delle labbra. “Per questo non dipingo più.”

“Perché non senti niente?”

“Come stare in una stanza anecoica.”

Vede Tony mordersi nervosamente le labbra. Muove dolcemente le dita trai capelli di Steve e lascia che prima cada sulle sue spalle, mentre di alza sulle ginocchia lentamente. L'abbraccio è decisamente aspettato. Steve non saprebbe dire il perché o se le sue aspettative fossero solo desideri che ha proiettato nella storia della sua vita. Sa solo che Tony ha le sue braccia al collo, col mento poggiato sulla sua spalla e che non sa esattamente cosa fare con le sue mani così dannatamente vuote. “Ma questo lo senti, vero?” chiede.

Lui affonda il naso trai capelli di Tony e sente che lui è blu e Tony è rosso e che queste sono sensazioni. Sono sensazioni chiare e forti. Per questo lascia che le sue braccia si intreccino intorno al busto di lui e annuisce. “Sì” rafforza e sente il respiro di entrambi e il loro ritmo decisamente calmo.

“Impazzisco quando usi termini scientifici” mormora ancora, allentando la presa, lentamente.

“Le parole hanno un forte potere su di te, Tony Stark.”

Alza le spalle, ricadendo seduto davanti a lui, e apre i palmi della mani, per far cadere dei semi a terra, così come hanno fatto le persone davanti a loro. Steve lo imita. “Abbiamo portato luce al mondo, Steve Rogers.” E nei tre minuti seguenti, il campo è illuminato di piccoli semi e speranze che brillano. E c'è così tanta luce intorno a loro che Steve sente il suo dito disegnare per aria quello che vede.

 

 

 

 

 

L'indice si muove nell'aria.

Disegna forme, colora sorrisi, crea quel che sembra essere un mondo migliore, un pochino più soave e la camera, la sua camera piccola e spoglia, adesso sembra appartenere a qualcuno, con una giacca che gli ha regalato Sam, un progetto che ha appeso vicino alla finestra America ed una dedica su un fazzoletto macchiato di orzo. Una traccia caduta a terra. Una foto sfocata di una stella. Un vaso di semi Stark sul comodino. E il suo libro d'arte. Sempre quello. Il dito disegna e Steve percepisce qualcosa.

Ma quel qualcosa scompare sempre quando prende un foglio bianco e cerca di continuare a percepire qualcosa. Ed eppure niente funziona. Niente continua a funzionare.

 

 

 

Steve sta sorseggiando la sua tazza di non voluto caffellatte nella solita caffetteria. Oggi è solo. Miles è seduto insieme ad un ragazzo dentro il locale e tanti ragazzi ridono e portano vita in una via che normalmente è silenziosa e sola. Steve sente come il suo dito si muove sul foglio di giornale, ma non capisce che tipo di forma stia disegnando. Sa che Tony è fuori città, che sarà fuori città almeno per una settimana. E lui sente la sua mancanza. Forse il dito sta cercando di fargli notare questo.

Sente America sospirare, sedendosi vicino a quello che ormai ha conosciuto come Billy. Lui scuote la testa e lei stringe i pugni, mentre lui inizia a parlare di quanto sia fantastico questo Dottor Strange, che è venuto addirittura dalla capitale per poter lavorare con loro. Gli ha chiesto di fare un autografo, a quanto pare e ha una foto con lui che farà stampare e che incornicerà nella sua cameretta. Teddy fa un commento che Steve non riesce a sentire, ma che fa ridacchiare Billy, mentre Kate alza gli occhi al cielo e si allontana da loro due.

Steve continua ad essere lì, seduto, da solo. Ed è in quel momento che inizia ad osservarsi la mano e a deglutire a vuoto. I colori tornano ad avere un po' meno di forza e il dito riprende a non muoversi più.

 

 

  
“Stark ha fatto qualcosa. Ma non so esattamente cosa.” Natasha Romanoff tiene le mani dietro la schiena e guarda dritta davanti a sè un Coulson che continua a leggere carte. “So che non vuole che noi sappiamo.”

“Perché il resto delle informazioni che hai dato sono cose che lui vorrebbe che noi sapessimo.”

Natasha assottiglia lo sguardo. “Sai bene che non è così.” Appoggia le mani sui fianchi. “Solo che la prossima mossa sarà potenzialmente auto-distruttiva.”

Coulson alza lo sguardo verso di lei. “Allora è una fortuna che tu non permetterai a Tony Stark di fare nulla di stupido.” Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo verso le carte. “Non possiamo permetterci di far morire quell'idiota.”

“Sì signore.”

 

 

 

 

  
Non dice che odia la compagnia di tutti quei ragazzi a New Leadworth. Probabilmente, se non ci fossero stati loro si sarebbe rinchiuso in camera e non sarebbe uscito più fino a quando non lo avrebbero chiamato per dirgli che il suo congedo temporaneo è finalmente finito.

Ma si sente svuotato. Si sente così da molto tempo, si rende conto, mentre passeggia a mezzogiorno verso nessun posto in particolare. Non è una sensazione che ha solo da quando è arrivato in campagna, ovviamente. Lo ha detto anche a Tony. Si sente in una camera anecoica, senza nessun odore, senza nessun sapore in bocca, senza nessun suono che gli arriva all'orecchio, ma, soprattutto, senza stimoli visivi. I colori continuano a svanire dalla sua vista, le linee diventano sempre più sfocate e lui sente di star perdendo il contatto con la realtà. Con se stesso.

Ci sono momenti in cui si siede e non fa altro se non stare seduto a guardare il nulla che lo guarda indietro. E c'è questo desiderio. Un desiderio stupido, pericoloso, di diventare il nulla.

Poi arrivano quei ragazzi. America. Miles. Sam. E anche l'altro Sam. E poi arriva Tony e si sente, i colori tornano un po' più forti. Non ha abbracciato una persona in anni e anni. Poi Tony lo ha soltanto tenuto per mano e lui avrebbe voluto non lasciarlo più andare. Ed è questo che non dovrebbe andare bene. Perché Tony è movimento e colore e tutto, e Steve è staticità e linee e niente. E dicono sempre che non puoi amare nessuno, se non ami te stesso. Steve vorrebbe sparire. Questo non è provare amore per se stessi.

Sono desideri egoistici, ovviamente, nutrirsi del colore di Tony, appoggiarsi a lui come se non ci fosse altro modo per rimanere in piedi.

Steve si morde il labbro e si guarda intorno. Sarebbe più facile, così?

Sarebbe veramente più facile così?

 

 

 

Il clima nella caffetteria cambia nel momento in cui Sam Alexander ci entra, per la mano di sua sorella minore, che non sembra notare lo sguardo di America ed il fatto che Kamala si sia alzata per correre accanto a loro. Miles rimane impietrito, come se non si aspettasse di vedere nessuno dei due lì.

Anche Steve si gira a guardare, ma soltanto perché Sam Wilson ha puntato lo sguardo all'interno, con le mani sul tavolo e la posizione per alzarsi immediatamente dalla sedia. Ovviamente Steve non capisce.

C'è una parte di conversazione che non riesce a sentire, un braccio di Sam che spinge indietro Kaelynn e una specie di rassegnazione sul suo viso, misto anche ad un pizzico di rabbia, e l'indignazione da parte di Kamala sembra star arrivando a livelli epici. Steve riesce a sentire un: “Allora perché tu sì e io no?” e c'è qualcosa nel viso di Sam. Sembra essere ferito da queste semplici parole, come se America avesse appena insultato lui, sua sorella e sua madre con una semplice domanda.

“Io non sono diventato una ragazzina con problemi di rabbia” risponde e tutto poi succede velocemente.

Kamala prende dalla sua parte Kaelynn, che strabuzza gli occhi, sussultando. Le spalle di Miles cadono verso il basso, così come le punte delle sue labbra, in un'espressione disperata. Kate corre verso America, Sam Wilson scatta in piedi, insieme a Steve. Billy si copre la bocca con una mano. Sam Alexander cade per terra dopo essere stato colpito sul viso da America Chavez.

“Ragazzi!” grida Sam, ma è relativamente troppo tardi.

America fa qualche passo indietro, anche prima che Kate arrivi accanto a lei. Scuote la testa e sembra essere mortificata, triste, delusa, tutte emozioni che scompaiono nello stesso momento in cui Kate posa una mano sulla sua spalla, a rassicurarla che è lì, che andrà tutto bene, che se c'è qualcosa di sbagliato possono risolverla insieme, e annuisce.

Sam si alza da terra, con accanto Kaelynn e Kamala che controlla che non gli si sia rotto niente. Forse avrà un occhio nero per qualche tempo. Niente di più. La ragazza cerca con gli occhi Miles, che non fa altro che incrociare le braccia e abbassare lo sguardo. E Steve non pensa di aver mai visto un volto più deluso di quello di Kamala Khan che guarda Miles Morales non avvicinarsi ad un suo amico per controllare che stia bene. Steve non capisce cosa sta succedendo, ma sente di capire come si sente.

Miles continua a rimanere seduto, da solo, in una caffetteria piena di persone che continuano a parlare tra loro e a muoversi caoticamente mentre Kamala trascina via Sam e Kaelynn facendo una battuta sul fatto che fare risse è contro il contratto che ha firmato per essere sua amica.

 

 

 

  
Non vede Tony da almeno una settimana e non pensava di rivederlo in un'occasione simile. Come pensava di non poter mai vedere Sam arrabbiato, veramente arrabbiato con qualcuno. A dirla tutta, lui voleva soltanto prendere un po' di caffè per poi tornarsene in camera sua. Non intendeva veramente -lui non voleva...

Tony è seduto poco elegantemente su un dei divani dei laboratori, con i capelli spettinati e gli occhi a mezz'asta. “Sam” borbotta, cercando di alzarsi in piedi, ma scegliendo di tornare a sedersi e guardarli dal basso, con la testa poggiata su un cuscino. “Ciao Steve.”

Sam lancia un'occhiata veloce a Steve che non doveva essere lì, che si trova lì per caso, che non sa per quale motivo entrambi lo stiano guardando come se fosse l'essere più incredibile e fuori posto del mondo. “Steve” mormora il ragazzo, per poi tornare a guardare Tony, che ha chiuso gli occhi e incrociato le braccia sul torace. “La devi smettere. Mi hai capito? La devi smettere adesso.”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” borbotta ancora Tony.

“Tony…”

“Posso convincerti che è colpa di Clint?”

Sam prende un cuscino da salotto per lanciarglielo addosso e fargli aprire gli occhi. Rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo, finché Sam non sbotta in un basso: “No.” E poi se ne va.

Steve sbatte velocemente le palpebre e Tony affonda di nuovo trai cuscini, con un verso di lamento che non gli aveva mai sentito fare, nonostante le nottate passate a non dormire in laboratorio e le lamentele di tutti i giorni.

Steve continua a sentire di essere fuori posto, per questo prova ad andarsene senza fare rumore in camera sua e non dare troppo fastidio. E quando Tony si gira di fianco. “Ti andrebbe una cena domani?” chiede con la voce impastata e gli occhi ancora chiusi.

Steve si gira verso di lui. “Stai cercando di sedurmi, Stark?”

“Pensi troppo bene di me, Steve” risponde lui e poi, Steve ne è sicuro al cento per cento, si addormenta, come se pochi attimi prima non fossero mai accaduti.

 

 

 

 

“Non volevo colpire Sam. Lo so che è soltanto un ragazzino e non volevo…” America ha le braccia incrociate e guarda verso il basso. “Chiedigli scusa parte mia. Ha ragione lui. Glielo potrò dire io stessa se mi vorrà parlare.” Deglutisce e continua a non fare contatto visivo. Gli ha anche portato l'ordine giusto, cosa che confonde terribilmente Steve, che la invita a sedersi con lui con lo sguardo.

America preferisce rimanere in piedi.

“Ho fatto anche paura ad una hermanita e tutti sanno che adoro Kaelynn, quindi vorrei fare le mie scuse anche a lei. Volevo andare a trovarli a casa ma…” Deglutisce di nuovo. “Lo so che sono una bomba ad orologeria e probabilmente Stark fa bene a non voler lavorare con me e -quindi, forse è meglio che tu dica a Sam che mi dispiace e lasciare andare questa brutta storia, okay?” Gira le spalle e cammina dentro la caffetteria senza aggiungere nient'altro, lasciando Steve ancora più confuso.

 

 

 

Il fatto che lui e Tony stiano camminando da almeno un quarto d'ora e che non si veda niente e nessuno all'orizzonte dovrebbe preoccupare Steve un po' di più di quanto lo sia veramente. Quello che lo preoccupare in realtà non è la distanza dai laboratori, o dalla città, quanto il silenzio da parte di Tony, che continua a guardare in avanti, che sembra essere assorto da pensieri oscuri che non vuole condividere col mondo, forse nemmeno con lui.

Non si era fermato a pensare al fatto che quei ragazzi, che questi scienziati e soldati, non sono soltanto quella parte che gli hanno mostrato, ma che sono ragazzi, persone che vivono per proteggere altre persone, esseri complessi, con luce e oscurità. Il Tony Stark della televisione, quello che compare nei talk show, quello di cui parlano i giornali è così diverso da quello che gli sta camminando accanto. Tony Stark ha un passato oscuro che cerca di sistemare, anche se sembra che parte dell'oscurità in cui è cresciuto sia ancora lì, accucciata alla sua spalla a ricordargli che non potrà mai essere una persona migliore, che dovrà sempre fare scelte che nessuno condividerà, che lui è il portatore di sterminio e vergogna che tutti vedono. Quella è la sua oscurità, così pensava. Ed eppure Tony, quello che ha conosciuto Steve a New Leadworth, è completamente diverso, una sfera di luminosità che non fa altro se non portare luce nella sua vita ed in quelli che gravitano in qualche modo intorno a lui. Un errore. Steve ha fatto un errore grossolano ed infantile, si rende conto. L'integrazione di entrambe le immagini doveva essere immediata, doveva ricordare che le persone che fingiamo di essere fa parte della persona che siamo, che non può essere altrimenti, che quell'oscurità che si vede sulla spalla di Tony quando lo guardi da lontano, anche se la sua luce è così accecante da cercare di far tacere quella parte di lui, esiste. E Tony, circondato di bambini, da scienziati e soldati che si aspettano qualcosa da lui, può veramente parlarne? Con Rhodey, il suo migliore amico, l'unica persona di cui ha sentito le lodi dalle sue labbra e che lo chiama ogni sera non per assicurarsi che stia bene ma soltanto perché gli manca genuinamente, ne può veramente parlare? O Tony è completamente solo? (Solo come lo è Steve?)

La cosa ironica è questa: fino ad adesso Steve ha cercato di non pensarci molto e di accettare come una delle particolarità di New Leadworth il fatto che Tony, per quanto possa sembrare essere un uomo completamente indipendente, non è mai fisicamente solo al di fuori dei laboratori. Viene sempre accompagnato da qualcuno, e se non è solo esplicitamente -Steve è un soldato e non potevano pensare che lui non se ne rendesse conto, è sempre tenuto sotto controllo di quella donna dai capelli rossi, che ha conosciuto il primo giorno in cui è andato ai Laboratori. Forse lo sa anche Tony. Forse è questa la causa della sua solitudine emotiva, si dice.

“Noi siamo amici, vero?”

“Direi di sì” risponde automaticamente Steve, girandosi verso Tony che continua a camminare.

“Anche se ho fatto cose terribili?”

“Sinceramente non credo che tu abbia fatto cose così terribili. Ma ti conosco solo da due mesi.”

Tony sorride e scuote la testa. Continuano a camminare e si intravede una casa in mezzo ad un campo che come unica recinzione ha un cespuglio e la lontananza dal mondo.

“Questo se non stai pianificando di uccidermi.”

“Soltanto dal tanto divertimento.”

“Ne dubito ma va bene.”

Tony non risponde. Continuano a camminare e Steve si rende conto di essere arrivato davanti alla casa più isolata di New Leadworth e che sopra la targhetta c'è scritto Stark. Si chiede se questo non sia qualcosa di incredibilmente ironico. Si trovano in mezzo ad una fattoria e questa è la casa di Tony. Tony Stark, che, come casa a New York, ha un'orrendo grattacielo in mezzo alla città. C'è qualcosa di spettacolare nel suo modo di isolarsi. Qualcosa anche di familiare, si dice, a questo punto. “I tuoi nonni avevano una fattoria?” chiede, cercando di rimettere insieme tutte le informazioni che ha della sua famiglia. Steve non ha nonni e, se mai li ha avuti, sono rimasti in Irlanda e non li ha mai davvero conosciuti. L'unica cosa che aveva era sua madre, un padre perennemente ubriaco e Brooklyn. Bucky è arrivato dopo e poi è scomparso.

Tony si muove lentamente in mezzo ad una casa che sembra essere tutto tranne abitata e lui stesso, nel muoversi, sembra non essere reale. Come se stesse perdendo la sua realtà e i suoi colori, la sua forza vitale. Tony ha una casa di fantasmi in cui non entra quasi mai. Adesso capisce il perché. Si deve fermare dal correre verso di lui e cercare di afferrarlo e non farlo andare via. Così patetico. Steve Rogers è così patetico. “I miei nonni avevano a malapena una casa in cui crescere mio padre. Quando Howard è cresciuto e il governo si è reso conto di avere tra le mani un vero e proprio genio gli hanno lasciato fare un po' quello che voleva. Non ricordo chi fosse il capo ai tempi, ma gli hanno soltanto messo accanto una spia inglese quando hanno capito che era incontenibile. Zia Peggy dice sempre che i capelli bianchi le sono venuti per colpa sua.”

“Peggy Carter? La -stai parlando della leggenda di qualunque persona che ha vissuto in una caserma per almeno tre ore?”

“Sì. Zia Peggy ha quel fascino.” Tony si muove ancora verso una cucina in legno e così rurale e domestica dal non sembrare il suo habitat naturale. Prende due bicchieri di vetro e rimane a fissarli per qualche secondo, prima di riempirne uno di acqua. “Immagino che un giorno parleranno nello stesso modo di Nat.”

Steve non capisce ancora la frase e quindi lascia che scorra via nel silenzio della casa di fantasmi. Non sembra che Tony l'abbia migliorata, non sembra ci sia niente di troppo tecnologico dentro e sembra che si sia fermata agli anni Ottanta, forse Novanta. Prende il bicchiere di acqua con un sorriso, per poi decidere di sedersi sul tavolo. “Tuo padre quindi ha comprato una fattoria ai tuoi nonni?”

“Uhm. Non esattamente.” Ridacchia, posando il palmo della mano sulla superficie del lavabo. “Mio padre ha comprato ai miei nonni una villa, perché si vergognava di non so che casa in cui è cresciuto. I nonni avevano uno strano amore per la vita rurale e il formaggio, così la villa da villa è diventata una fattoria, con tanto di granaio sul retro. Mio padre odiava questo posto. Penso fosse il simbolo di una vita a cui non voleva tornare. Non so che tipo di genitori fossero i nonni, ma Howard sapeva una cosa: non voleva essere come loro. Ed ogni ricordo di quello che loro erano e che lui poteva essere lo faceva così arrabbiare... Forse è una delle cose che più capisco. La paura che non importa cosa tu faccia in bene o in male, rimarrai sempre la combinazione dei tuoi geni. Farai sempre gli errori dei tuoi genitori. Sei intrappolato in un loop di...” Gesticola vagamente, per poi scuotere la testa e sospirare. “Lasciamo perdere.”

E forse Steve è una brutta persona, perché in quel preciso istante lascia perdere. Sorride e si sente un mostro, mentre Tony dice di avere della pizza congelata da qualche parte, in frigo.

La serata però continua bene. Almeno per Steve, che sente il petto rosso ad ogni parola di Tony ed adora il momento in cui gli chiede se vogliono sedersi sul divano e continuare a parlare e parlare, finché non è stata notte fonda ed ha riso e non riesce a non pensare ad altro se non al fatto che è nella casa di Tony, in cui si deve essere sentito amato, in cui si sono trovate le persone che lo hanno amato nella sua infanzia, nella sua adolescenza e che adesso lui è lì e la cosa lo fa sentire bene e anche male ed anche terribilmente spaventato. Perché ancora non sa amare. Perché deve ancora cominciare per se stesso. Ha la pizza surgelata ancora in pancia, dopo che Tony ha provato a mangiarla senza averla riscaldata bene e non sa se la sensazione di piacevole nausea è collegata a questo o alla persona con cui sta parlando.

“Mi stai dicendo che non solo hai un musical preferito, ma che il tuo musical preferito non è Grease, il cult dei ragazzini al liceo, o Hairspray come pensavo io, il musical dell'integrazione, o West Side Story, ma Il meraviglioso mago di Oz?”

“Stai prendendomi in giro per i miei gusti sui musical? Davvero?”

“Beh, pensavo in qualcosa di più datato. Non penso esistano più persone che hanno veramente visto Il meraviglioso mago di Oz. Le canzoni? Okay, sì, Somewhere over the rainbow ha ancora il suo fascino, credo, ma il massimo a cui si arriva è Wicked.”

“Ma tu non hai mai visto Il meraviglioso mago di Oz.”

“Nemmeno la rivisitazione con Michael Jackson, caro. La mia conoscenza in fatto di musical è limitata a quello che mi ha detto Jan e Nadia trova l'idea di persone che cantano i loro sentimenti esilarante. Tutti i ragazzini mi hanno parlato di cose come High School Musical o, non lo so, Descendants, I Miserabili, che adesso non è più soltanto un enorme romanzo, ma anche un enorme musical, Hamilton? Mi pare si chiami Hamilton, ma non sono uomo da musical.”

“Non mi dire che non hai mai voluto vedere persone che non si conoscono trovarsi per caso in un posto qualsiasi e iniziare a ballare e cantare insieme una canzone che non hanno mai sentito in tutta la loro vita.”

“Odio anche soltanto il pensiero.”

“Nemmeno gli assoli di un certo personaggio che canta dei suoi dilemmi davanti a tutti e nessuno lo riesce a sentire? Non è una buona metafora della vita?”

“Non ci si dovrebbe fidare delle metafore.”

“Forse è l'unica cosa di cui ci dovremmo fidare.” Steve si morde il labbro inferiore, incrociando le gambe sul divano in modo anche abbastanza goffo. Tony appoggia la guancia sul pugno e gli sembra abbastanza lontano, nonostante tra loro non ci sia poi così tanto spazio, oggettivamente. “Lo diceva sempre mia madre.”

“Una sognatrice.”

“Una combattente.” Steve si sistema meglio. “Se sono così oggi devo dire che è solo grazie a lei. Credeva nella giustizia, nell'uguaglianza, nel vivere non importa che cosa dicano le persone di lei. Ricordo che quando mi portava a scuola tutte le altre mamme si giravano a formare un cerchio in cui noi eravamo esclusi ed eppure, tutte le volte, tutti i giorni, sentivamo come la insultavano, come pensavano male di lei.”

Tony abbassa lo sguardo.

“Ai tempi non esistevano mamme single. Le chiamavano donnacce. Ma nessuno sapeva per quale motivo mia madre mi stava crescendo da sola e forse è meglio così, perché chi sapeva la disprezzava ancora di più. Le odiavo così tanto. Ed eppure, quando una di loro aveva bisogno di aiuto e non trovavano nessuno che desse loro una mano, mamma era sempre lì, pronta ad offrirgli cibo, vestiti, acqua. Tutto quello che potevamo. Tutto l'aiuto che un'infermiera poteva dare loro.”

Ci sono dei sottintesi che Tony afferra al volo. Lo vede dal suo modo di alzare un lato delle labbra e continuare a guardare un punto non definito della casa. “Direi che la mela non è caduta molto lontano dall'albero.”

E Steve si sente rosa. Non riesce a descriverlo in un altro modo se non così. Rosa. “C'erano due alberi dal quale cadere, no?” dice e si sente stupido per come è uscita la frase e forse dovrebbe imparare a comunicare singolarmente con le persone. Forse dovrebbe spiegare. “Mio padre era l'uomo peggiore che io possa mai aver incontrato e non so come sia riuscito ad arrivare a stare con mia madre. Non so se sia cambiato nel corso del tempo, non so nemmeno se lo voglio sapere. So che quello che faceva a me -quello che faceva a mia madre... Non poteva uscire niente di buono da una persona come lui.” Deglutisce. Non riesce ad andare oltre e quel rosa che prima lo riscaldava è andato via, col solo pensiero di suo padre.

Quando Tony inclina la testa e la guancia non è più poggiata sul pugno ed una mano afferra la sua, non vorrebbe dire che tutto sembra andare al suo posto, ma tutto quanto va meglio. Come se avesse appena scoperto che non è solo in questo mondo, e di essere collegato ad una rete di protezione di... “Tu sei qualcosa di buono.”

Steve intreccia le loro dita. “Tu sei qualcosa di buono” dice e Tony sorride ancora una volta e si chiede se questa bolla in cui vivono in questo preciso istante possa rimanere lì ed avvolgerli e lasciarli con le dita intrecciate e le ginocchia attaccate l'una all'altra e le loro anime collegate attraverso delle parole e dei discorsi che sembrano venire fuori dal nulla.

 

 

 

 

Steve non pensava di incontrarsi ancora a casa di Tony il giorno dopo e non si aspettava di assistere al primo incontro tra Tony e Sam dopo il litigio con America. Quindi pensa di essere completamente fuori posto, ha pensato seriamente di uscire dalla finestra e si chiede per quale motivo non si sia alzato prima, non se ne sia andato a fare la sua corsa mattutina e poi pensa a Tony e preferisce fissare il pavimento senza che nessuno gli parli.

Vede Sam registrare la sua presenza, per poi passare tutta la sua attenzione a Tony. “Signor Stark, mamma non vorrebbe disturbarti ma ha paura che ci sia qualche problema nell'elettricità di casa, quindi mi ha mandato a chiamarti, perché non si fida di me vicino ai cavi.”

“Vuoi dell'acqua?”

“No.”

“Potresti chiamarmi Tony?”

“Non lo so.”

“Chi ti ha fatto l'occhio nero?”

Sam esita, incrociando le braccia al petto e sembrando più piccolo di quello che in realtà è. “Sono caduto mentre andavo sullo skateboard.”

“Okay.” Tony sospira e annuisce. “Dì ad Eva che sto arrivando.”

Sam annuisce di rimando e lancia uno sguardo veloce a Steve. Sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma rimane in silenzio, volta le spalle e se ne va in silenzio.

Tony rimane a guardare come il ragazzino cammina via. E sembra preoccupato. E sembra che senta che è colpa sua. Ma ancora una volta sta in silenzio e quel fantasma di quell'ombra che Steve vedeva nella figura lontana di Tony Stark, quando era ancora una persona lontana della televisione, inizia a diventare evidente. È l'oscurità di questa casa, che cerca di assorbirlo.

Per questo Steve ripete la stessa azione che ha fatto Tony, per questo intreccia il mignolo intorno al suo mignolo e gli fa capire che lui è lì. Non sa perché questo dovrebbe tranquillizzare entrambi, o quale sarà la reazione di Tony, ma sente che è la mossa giusta. Che è quello che vuole fare.

Tony gli sorride e forse non è quel sorriso felice e spensierato che aveva il giorno prima, ma non era nemmeno il sorriso neutro e senza significato che ha quando va in televisione, o che gli dedicava prima. È un sorriso triste. Ma è già qualcosa.

 

 

  
I ragazzi lo iniziano a guardare in modo strano. Oltre Sam che lo osserva con gli occhi assottigliati e le braccia incrociate, c'è Kamala che lo guarda quando pensa che nessuno riesca a vederla e sembra essere la maggior parte del tempo solo, tanto, preoccupata. E forse non fa parte del loro gruppo di amici, Steve ne è abbastanza sicuro, ma anche America sembra essere sulle nuvole, come se l'aver colpito Sam in un eccesso di ira le avesse fatto riconsiderare ogni sua mossa. Miles rimane il solito Miles.

E tutte queste piccolezze nel loro comportamento vengono accentuate quando Tony compare a fianco di Bruce e con gli occhi a mezz'asta, chiedendo caffè. Non che Sam e Kamala non sapessero che stava arrivando, sono praticamente corsi dietro di lui e si sono seduti nello stesso tavolo di Steve, borbottando un “Non si vede da giorni” che Steve sente a malapena, seguito da un: “Perché c'è anche Bruce?”

Miles fa una serie di espressioni attraverso il vetro, chiedendo cosa stia facendo lì Tony e se Kamala lo ignora, giocando con un pasticcino che si è portata dietro, Sam scoppia a ridere, prima di alzare le spalle e rispondere con un'altra serie di boccacce, a cui Miles ride.

Dentro la caffetteria, America si avvicina a Tony e lancia un'occhiata fuori. Sembrano scambiarsi qualche parola e Bruce sembra non essere per niente felice di trovarsi lì. Scuote la testa in continuazione, mentre Tony parla e America annuisce. Poi è America a parlare e Tony ad annuire. Billy grida qualcosa come: “Sì, ma i ritocchi finali tutti insieme.” Al quale America alza gli occhi al soffitto. Tony dice ancora qualcosa. Poi sbadiglia.

Kamala osserva attentamente e stringe i pugni. “L'ha invitata ai laboratori” mormora, spingendo indietro la sedia e alzandosi in piedi. Sembra soltanto essere più preoccupata adesso.

 

 

 

“Non ho mai incolpato Tony della morte delle mie mamme.” America stava soltanto aspettando che i ragazzini si alzassero e corressero dietro Tony per chiedergli a che cosa stesse lavorando, per potersi sedere davanti a Steve. “Perché pensava che io lo incolpassi della morte delle mie mamme se non l'ho mai fatto? Te lo dico io perché. Perché in questa dannata città tutti quanti, tutti quanti, credono di sapere che cosa sia meglio per l'altro e poi, uau sorpresa, non lo sanno!” Sbuffa. Steve non sa esattamente che cosa dire, quindi gioca con la tazza vuota e scuote la testa. “E cosa ha fatto? Mi ha fatto vivere nel mio dramma e ha solo aspettato perché? Perché così potevo, non lo so cosa potevo fare nella sua stupida testa? E la cosa peggiore è che questa stupida cosa mi ha -mi ha fatta infuriare, okay? So di avere un problema con -con tante cose, ma... Sinceramente pensavo che mi odiasse. Non so per quale motivo esattamente ma...”

“Posso chiedere perché mai avresti dovuto incolpare Tony della morte delle tue mamme?”

America inclina la testa ed assottiglia lo sguardo. “Appunto è quello che mi chiedo anche io. Beh, in realtà. Tony ha dato dei progetti di alcune armi che non stava producendo, lo Stato se li è fatti rubare da una doppia spia che adesso è buona e quelle armi hanno...” Si gratta via delle pellicine delle dita delle mani. Deglutisce ancora. “Anche il papà di Sam era lì. Lo ricordo come se fosse ieri.” Deglutisce ancora una volta. “Ma non sono mai stata arrabbiata veramente con Tony, va bene?”

Anche Steve abbassa lo sguardo. “Sarebbero state fiere di te.”

America non ci crede. Tiene lo sguardo basso, scuote la testa. “Sono io quella che deve aiutare le persone, va bene?” dice. “Non vi permettete mai più a cercare di proteggermi.” Poi si alza, prende la tazza vuota e torna dentro la caffetteria. “Me lo potevi dire che esci con Tony Stark, quindi. Siete come muffa e gongorzola.”

Steve alza gli occhi al cielo.

 

 

 

  
“Okay.” Tony muove in alto le braccia, per salutare Steve in mezzo alla palestra. Sembra essere più sveglio, meno assente dell'ultima volta in cui lo ha incontrato. “Ciao Steve.”

“Tony.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandosi intorno. “Non penso di averti mai visto qui.”

“Non spreco certo il pecorino. Se devo inebriarmi della puzza delle ascelle di qualcuno, tanto vale che sia la mia puzza, non pensi?” Inclina la testa e alza i palmi delle mani, come se stesse dimostrando un punto. “Ma non sono venuto qui per parlare dell'odore di testosterone e da vero maschio che c'è qui dentro. Sono venuto qui a dirti che sappiamo tutti che domani è il tuo compleanno.”

“Scusami?”

“Già e che noi a New Leadworth siamo persone patriottiche e che amano la loro patria. Il fatto che tu sia nato lo stesso giorno in cui la festeggiamo non lo trovi divertente? Il 4 luglio. Usciamo?”

Steve sbatte le palpebre. “Scusami?”

“Oggi sai dire solo quello? Allora, per prima cosa, voglio ricordarti che mi devi ancora un giro in elicottero. Giusto per ricordartelo. In più, domani è il tuo compleanno e guarda caso, come ogni paesino in campagna che si rispetti noi avremo una fiera per il 4 luglio con tanto di fuochi d'artificio -se ti stai chiedendo perché possiamo fare questo allora devi sapere che Sue Storm ha creato un dispositivo che...”

“Mi stai chiedendo di uscire con te il giorno del mio compleanno per vedere i fuochi d'artificio?”

“Sinceramente, non voglio lasciarti da solo il giorno del tuo compleanno. Voglio dire. Sono abbastanza sicuro che non hai nemmeno dei piani per domani. Ci ho preso. Ho ragione, vero?”

“Non stai provando niente.”

“E poi, nemmeno io ho piani per domani.”

“Sembra un appuntamento.”

“Beh, dici che sto cercando di sedurti da mesi.”

“Sono sicuro sia il tuo piano malefico.”

“Prendo tutto questo discorso come un sì. Alle otto?”

“Alle otto.” Steve sorride e non vorrebbe essere in nessun posto che non sia lì.

 

 

  
“Lo so che sono in ritardo” inizia Tony col fiatone. Steve alza un sopracciglio. “Ma ho una spiegazione logica e che ti farebbe dire che ho ragione, ma che non ti posso dire. Okay, lo so che così suona da cafone, ma ti giuro che avevo veramente una scusa. Ho dimenticato che ore erano, tanto per iniziare devo ammettere che mi sono dimenticato l'orario ma che sono corso qui appena dopo il bagno. Vuoi sentire? Non sono mai uscito di casa coi capelli bagnati e per te l'ho fatto. Buon compleanno!”

Steve scuote la testa. “E devo dire che io ero in anticipo.”

“Okay. E io che pensavo che fossi una brava persona. Lo stai dicendo soltanto per farmi stare male, vero?”

“No, non direi. Mi hai promesso un appuntamento in una fiera di campagna e sono stato qui, per mezz'ora ad aspettare che tu ti ricordassi di me.” Poggia teatralmente una mano sulla fronte, lasciando che i loro occhi rimanessero incatenati. “Che cattiveria.”

“Ti offro lo zucchero filato e un giro nella ruota panoramica. Poi potremmo vedere insieme i fuochi d'artificio e tenerci teneramente per mano.”

“Tu fai promesse che non mantieni, Tony.”

Tony sbuffa una risata. Poi si posiziona accanto a lui, con le spalle che si toccano, anche se è soltanto uno sfiorarsi leggero e non qualcosa di solido e chiaro come invece lo è la stretta di mano che arriva poco dopo, e il trascinarlo verso quel campo che tutti gli americani hanno abbandonato e dimenticato, ma che, in mezzo alla sera ancora rosea ed arancione in cielo, non è stata dimenticata dai loro abitanti.

Steve deve ammettere che è un po' come entrare in un vecchio film a colori, quando le pellicole venivano ancora colorate e le persone si muovevano con quel loro modo teatrale e drammatico. La terra ai loro piedi è asciutta e marrone, le vecchie canzoni che non sentiva da una vita suonano negli altoparlanti che è sicuro non ci fossero un giorno fa, e le persone continuano a parlare, le luci iniziano ad accendersi e scienziati, soldati, spie, ragazzini e bambini camminano da entrambi i lati, fermandosi a prendere caramelle e scambiarsi ricette della nonna della torta di mele. Tony lo trascina in mezzo alla folla con naturalezza e lui vede quanto questo sembri essere il suo posto. Il posto che conosce, abita e ama e nel quale non potrà mai essere perso. E Steve non può essere perso per quella mano solida che lo mantiene nella realtà. La cosa lo fa sorridere. Già si sta alimentando del colore di Tony e non riesce a smettere nemmeno fosse un drogato.

“Okay. Vuoi per prima cosa che ti, non lo so, vuoi che ti vinca un orsacchiotto?” Indica col pollice una bancarella in cui Kate messaggia annoiata al telefono. “O un piccolo drago? Mi pare che gli orsacchiotti siano più carini.”

Steve non riesce a fermarsi dal sorridere sarcasticamente e inclinare la testa. Certo. “Non preferisci che io vinca a te un orsacchiotto?”

“Cosa stai dicendo? Che secondo te non so sparare a dei barattoli vuoti di fagioli? Mi offendi” risponde lui, aprendo la strada verso Kate, che alza gli occhi distrattamente verso di lui e sbuffa. “Normalmente ti chiederei perché non c'è Clint e dov'è finito Lucky, ma il mio orgoglio è stato ferito” mormora ancora, sbattendo una banconota verde sulla superficie di legno, solo per poi notare il barattolo di vetro pieno di monetine e riprendere la banconota e infilarla lì dentro. Kate alza un sopracciglio e torna a guardare il cellulare, dopo aver indicato con la testa i fucili ad aria, che Tony afferra, gettando tra le mani di Steve uno. Prima di prendere qualsiasi posizione per mirare, lascia una borsa che Steve non aveva notato prima sul banco.

Steve sospira, perché, davvero, questo non è esattamente quello che aveva in mente -una gara di mira con Tony Stark? Per quanto ne sa, quest'uomo non fa altro che non dormire nel suo laboratorio facendo cose di cui non vuole parlare. Seriamente. Non vorrebbe umiliarlo, ma non ci si tira mai indietro da una sfida. Per questo prende la mira e si prepara per sparare. Niente di troppo impressionante, si dice. Colpisce giusto i barattoli per avere quell'orsacchiotto con la maschera nera sul viso che vorrebbe, forse, dare a Tony. Kate alza gli occhi al cielo e lascia il cellulare sulle gambe, lanciando uno sguardo a Tony che non può voler dire altro se non no, non farlo. Solo che Steve non capisce cosa non dovrebbe fare.

Tony sorride.

Non spara ai barattoli. Ovviamente no. Spara ad un lato della bancarella, che traballa pericolosamente e fa cadere quasi tutti i barattoli. Steve ci mette un po' a capire che cosa ha fatto, rimane a osservarlo con gli occhi sbarrati mentre alza le braccia in aria e ride. “Tony Stark, tu hai barato” punta, lasciando il fucile davanti a lui. “Questo è completamente fuori dalle regole è -tu hai barato!”

Tony continua a ridere, volgendo la sua attenzione a Kate, che sbuffa e si alza in piedi. “Non lo so. Kate, ho barato?”

La ragazza ruota gli occhi e raccoglie i barattoli da per terra, per rimetterli al loro posto. “Non m'importa. Prendi l'orsacchiotto che vuoi, regalalo a chi vuoi e ti prego non tornare qui.”

“Sei così rude.”

Lei sbuffa di nuovo e torna al cellulare, lanciando diversi sguardi ad entrambi e scuotendo la testa. Tony ha già perso interesse. Guarda verso l'alto e inizia a toccare ogni animaletto di pezza alla sua portata, come se stesse decidendo quale sia il migliore e perché. Steve è di gusti più semplici. Ha già in mano l'orsacchiotto marrone, quando Tony si alza in punta di piedi per prendere un peluche a forma d galeotto grande quasi quanto il suo busto e cercando di riprendere l'equilibrio una volta preso tra le braccia.

Poi glielo tira e Steve si ritrova con due peluche e la vista bloccata. Però sente la voce di Tony. Immagina questa sia la cosa importante e cerca di fare un passo in avanti, per rendersi conto che non riesce a farlo senza aver paura di inciampare in qualche stupido sassolino e fare la figura dell'idiota. Per questo cerca di allungare la mano per passargli l'orsacchiotto che ha vinto e scelto lui e Tony lo afferra con ancora quel sorriso divertito, mentre Kate alza gli occhi al cielo, ma probabilmente per un messaggio che ha ricevuto sul cellulare.

“Non chiedi perché il galeotto?”

“Ti voglio chiedere il perché del galeotto?”

Tony sistema la presa sull'orsacchiotto e inclina la testa. “Così tutte le volte che lo vedrai ti ricorderai che sia io che te dovremmo essere in carcere.”

Kate sbuffa una risata, ma continua a guardare lo schermo del cellulare. Steve prende un respiro profondo e scuote la testa. “Davvero? Sul serio?”  
  
Lui alza un lato della bocca, afferra la borsa a tracolla poggiata poco prima e lo invita a camminare insieme a lui, dopo aver salutato con la mano Kate, che non lo ha degnato di nemmeno uno sguardo. “Cosa dovremmo fare adesso? Lo zucchero filato? Le montagne russe? La ruota panoramica?” Fa qualcosa che sembra un ghigno. “La verità è che ho paura che finiremo per parlare di nuovo di sentimenti e non vorrei farlo mentre una carrozza che va ad elettro-magnetismo ci sballottola avanti e indietro e su e giù.” Abbraccia l'orsacchiotto. “Cosa vorresti fare nel nostro falso appuntamento al Luna Park?”

“Trovare un posto in cui abbandonare il Galeotto Bob?”

“Non farmi strani inviti. Sai perfettamente che le scuse per ritrovarsi in un luogo chiusi da soli devono arrivare solo alla fine dell'appuntamento.”

Steve sbatte velocemente le palpebre, cercando di capire cosa ha appena detto. “Non era quello che intendevo” riesce a dire dopo un po' di tempo. Tony continua a ridere, ovviamente, perché è sempre quello che fa quando Steve non sa che dire. “Volevo dire che...”

“Zucchero filato.” Si muove verso un carretto e saluta con la mano un ragazzo che sembra essere la personificazione della frase sono così stufo di tutti voi. Ma dopo sorride, come se avesse ricordato qualcosa. “Zucchero filato” ripete Tony e tira fuori un'altra banconota verde e stropicciata.

Il ragazzo alza un sopracciglio. “Ti rendi conto che è come se ti stessi pagando da solo?” chiede, facendo girare lo stecco marroncino nella macchina.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, David.”

Il ragazzo sospira e alza un lato delle labbra. Si sistema gli occhiali sul naso, passando uno dei paletti piene di zucchero filato. “Ovviamente non ne vuoi un altro” commenta, prima di infilare un altro paletto. Sembra starci pensando, prima di posarlo accanto alla macchinetta. Lancia un'occhiata veloce a Steve, che cerca confusamente lo sguardo di Tony, preso invece a decidere di abbracciare l'orsacchiotto e mangiare con la mano libera. Aggrotta anche le sopracciglia quando sente la presa del braccio scivolare via. Deve poi risistemare la posizione delle mani, mentre Steve non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. David sospira ancora una volta. “Cioè, vorrai fare quella cosa dello zucchero filato.”

“E quale sarebbe quella cosa dello zucchero filato?”

“Non lo vuoi sapere” mormora Tony. “E comunque ero giovane e Janet dovrebbe smetterla di dire cose strane su di me.”

“A me lo ha detto Cassie.”

“Tradito dalla mia stessa pupilla.”

“E quale sarebbe la storia dello zucchero filato?”

Tony gli passa lo zucchero filato e scuote leggermente la testa. “Non lo vuoi sapere. Fidati.”

“Cassie dice che lo fai con tutti quelli con cui esci.”

“Cassie deve smetterla di parlare della mia vita privata con te.”

“Lo ha detto anche a Billy, a Teddy, ad Kate, a Tommy, a Miles...”

“Cassie dovrebbe smetterla di parlare della mia vita privata con voi, allora.”

Steve inizia a mangiare. “Quindi dovrei chiedere a Cassie?”

“Smettila di fare domande.”

“La smetterei se mi rispondeste.”

“Oh mio Dio, Tony. Non puoi fare quella mossa con il cavolo di Capitan America.”

“Ma quale mossa?”

“Nessuna mossa.”

“Quale mossa?”

“Se ti dice di condividere lo zucchero filato dì di no.”

Steve alza un sopracciglio e sorride con la bocca aperta. “Ah. Ho capito.”

“No, non hai capito niente.”

“Secondo me ha capito.”

“No. Non hai capito.”

“Ma visto che siamo in un falso appuntamento farai la falsa mossa dello zucchero filato con me?”

“Siete in un appuntamento?” chiede David, spingendosi in avanti con la mano già pronta a prendere il cellulare. Tony sbuffa una risata, lanciando un'occhiata a Steve. “Cioè, sì. Avevo qualche sospetto e infatti avevo detto -la cosa che ho detto l'ho detta perché... Ma voi due siete in un appuntamento?”

“In un falso appuntamento.”

“Un gioco tra noi...”

“Il gioco si chiama Amore, Tony.” David posa una mano sul petto. “Il gioco si chiama Amore” ripete più lentamente, mentre Steve scoppia a ridere fragorosamente.

“Non so te, ma io sono già stufo di questa parte. Cosa ci tocca? Le giostre? Sinceramente mi basta allontanarmi da questo ragazzino ficcanaso.”

“Non sono offeso.”

“Offenditi. Io e Steve ce ne andiamo, nel frattempo.” Prende per il braccio Steve, in maniera anche impossibile, mentre lui prova a mangiare e viene trascinato di nuovo verso la foto, riuscendo a vedere questo ragazzo, questo David, prendere il cellulare e sorridere appena, come se avesse appena assistito a qualcosa di incredibile. “Questi ragazzini di oggi hanno sempre meno rispetto.”

“Penso di voler conoscere Cassie, a questo punto. Sai, parlarle e scoprire che storie ha su di te.”

“Cassie è una traditrice, ma non lo è così tanto.” Tony arriccia le labbra, guardandosi intorno. “Ma c'è qualcosa che vorresti fare? Come, non lo so, vorresti provare la realtà virtuale? Dovremmo farci una di quelle foto nella macchinetta foto-... sta lì. Ci sono anche gli occhiali enormi. Dobbiamo farlo assolutamente.”

“Non so come muovermi con il Galeotto Bob.” E con lo zucchero filato nell'altra mano. In realtà si sente peggio di quando le persone ti legano, più perché le corde in qualsiasi parte del tuo corpo le vuoi soltanto togliere di dosso, ma non vuole abbandonare né il galeotto né lo stecchetto. Un dilemma amletico, si dice. Tony prende lo zucchero filato e inizia a mangiarne dei pezzi, tenendo il suo orsacchiotto sotto la spalla.

“Immagina sia un'estensione dei tuoi muscoli. Nel senso. Non credo che dovresti avere più muscoli. Penso che tu abbia i muscoli che ti servono, ma immagina Bob come se fossero i tuoi muscoli.” Lo trascina ancora. “Se te lo chiedi ovviamente ho studiato i tuoi muscoli. Per la scienza.”

“Per la scienza” ripete divertito.

“Già, Devo dire che anatomicamente sei ben fatto. Ho avuto la conferma ieri nella palestra.”

“Ah, beh. Grazie. Neanche tu te la cavi male.”

“Lo so. Vuoi fare le foto?”

“Vorrei fermarmi e parlare con il tipo che mi trova anatomicamente perfetto.”

“Ho detto ben fatto, quindi immagino tu non stia parlando di me. Per decidere che sei anatomicamente perfetto dovrei avere... altre prove.” Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza gli occhi al cielo che inizia ad imbrunirsi con lentezza, come se la Terra avesse scelto di rallentare la sua rotazione. Come se il tempo iniziasse a rallentare, ma solo per lui, solo per Steve. “Perché continui a farmi parlare?”

Steve scuote la testa con un sorriso, usando il braccio incastrato tra quello di Tony per farlo abbassare e sedere accanto a lui su una panchina che non pensa di aver mai visto in questi due mesi. “Sinceramente mi piace quando blateri. E mi piace quando blateri e ti capisco e posso risponderti. E devo dire che la gente che blatera sui miei muscoli sono la gente che incontro di più. Quindi so come rispondere. Doppia vittoria.”

“Per te.”

“Per me.”

Tony sistema l'orsacchiotto accanto a lui e tamburella con la mano libera sulle ginocchia, guardandosi intorno. Quando la sua testa si gira finalmente verso Steve, sorride e inclina la testa. Non sono poi così lontani, con le braccia intrecciate, le ginocchia e le cosce che si toccano, la spalla a pochi centimetri. “Buon compleanno. Non avevo dimenticato di dirlo, vero?” chiede, ruotando gli occhi.

“Grazie. Non trovo per niente strano che tu sappia che oggi è il mio compleanno.”

“Beh, meno male. Immagina se trovassi strane le cose che faccio. Sarebbe probabilmente la fine della nostra amicizia.” Controlla l'orario sul cellulare e si lascia sfuggire un verso sorpreso. Guarda verso l'alto e poi torna a guardare Steve, mentre riprende in braccio il suo orsacchiotto. “Tra poco parte il giro sulla ruota panoramica. Vorresti vedere New Leadworth dall'alto?”

“Sinceramente pensavo che l'avrei vista quando avremmo deciso di fare il nostro giro in elicottero.”

Tony fa spallucce, alzandosi dalla panchina in pietra. “Non posso volare su New Leadworth perché l'ultima volta che l'ho fatto Rhodey ha iniziato a minacciarmi di portarmi veramente in galera. Dice roba come, non lo so, che ho messo in pericolo le vite di minorenni e che dopo quella volta non dovrei volare da solo.”

“Quale volta?”

“Un uomo dovrebbe mantenere la sua aria di mistero, no? Allora? Ruota panoramica?”

Steve si morde l'interno delle guance e guarda come il sole sia scomparso all'orizzonte, come le luci si accendano progressivamente, come tutti i colori stiano perdendo la loro intensità, per diventare parte di un'oscurità che ancora non è riuscito ad esplorare. Come i colori sono forti durante il giorno, il nero arriva con la stessa intensità, a mangiare tutta la vita che Steve ha imparato a conoscere, a vedere ovunque. Però Tony rimane rosso. Non c'è nessun'altra sfumatura. C'è solo il suo rosso. E allora alza i lati delle labbra e si alza anche lui, per seguire il rosso ovunque voglia andare. Perché è diventato così disperato nell'amare quel particolare tipo di rosso da non seguire più la sua testa. Perché sente che questo è quello di cui ha bisogno. E sa anche il perché.

Tony sorride e Steve stacca il cervello e si ritrova in un'esperienza unica di colori che esplodono, che suonano, che lo fanno sentire bene. Ed è stupido e monotematico, ma pensa di non meritarlo, ma se riesce a provare così tanto affetto, così tanto amore, allora forse qualcosa di buono in lui è rimasto veramente. Forse. Magari.

La ruota panoramica sembra un UFO. Steve si muove verso il banchetto in cui Sam e Miles stanno parlando, prima che lo possa fare Tony, mentre viene distratto da qualcosa tra la folla e prima che lui decida di continuare a pagare per qualsiasi cosa loro facciano. Sam, al vederlo assottiglia lo sguardo, come se stesse calcolando qualcosa, come se stesse prendendo la decisione più difficile della sua vita. Nel banchetto non c'è scritto niente, non il prezzo di biglietti, non un barattolo per contenere nessuna banconota.

“Numero trentaquattro” rompe il silenzio Miles, per poi schiarirsi la gola, cercando di attirare l'attenzione di Sam. “Direi che può entrare, no?”

Sam annuisce lentamente, continuando a studiare Steve. Tony arriva alle spalle, con il suo orsacchiotto e lo zucchero filato che Steve aveva dimenticato di star mangiando. “Okay, però pensavo veramente di aver visto Richard in mezzo alla folla. Ciao ragazzi. Richard è tornato?”

“Non penso per molto” mormora Sam. “Voi salite insieme?”

“Beh, non posso portare Steve in elicottero per una delle regole di Rhodey, quindi...” Alza le spalle. “Siamo ancora in tempo?”

Miles aggrotta le sopracciglia e sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma si ferma giusto in tempo, lanciando uno sguardo a Sam, che invece non ha un filtro molto potente tra testa e cervello. “Ma tipo insieme insieme? Come, non lo so, ketchup e maionese?”

“Devi assolutamente migliorare i tuoi paragoni.”

“Io detesto la maionese.”

"Pane e formaggio, allora."

“Mi state dicendo che non c'è posto per salire sulla ruota panoramica?” chiede Tony, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Uh? No no. Cioè sì, no, salite. A vostro rischio e pericolo, ma sì, salite.”

“Dovreste avere più fiducia in Bruno e Kwezi. Voglio dire. Costruire una tale meraviglia non è da tutti, no?”

Miles sbatte le palpebre e sospira. “Non anche tu” mormora, per poi fargli cenno di entrare e non continuare a parlarne. Tony lascia loro lo zucchero filato, con un gesto di affettuoso rimprovero. Dice: “Non ti preoccupare, Steve. Se cadi ti afferro io.” Lascia ai ragazzi anche i peluche, anche se Steve è troppo distratto per rendersene conto e guarda verso quella che i due ragazzini continuano a guardare con diffidenza. Si sente trascinato verso quello. E poi sono di nuovo solo loro due.

Steve si rende conto che non sono esattamente loro due. Sono loro due più un sacco di altre persone su una piattaforma che ricorda tutto tranne che una ruota panoramica. Piuttosto un disco volante. Uno anche abbastanza futuristico, anche per i vecchi film di fantascienza degli anni Ottanta. Forse si aspettava un bagliore che lo avrebbe trasportato all'interno, a questo punto. Invece c'è una piattaforma circolare con uno spazio vuoto in mezzo e delle sbarre di ferro per non farli cadere. Non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia lontano da lui tutto questo. Lui. Il tipo che è stato scelto per fare propaganda per una stupida coincidenza, che ha scoperto quanto ascendente potesse avere su una persona quando ormai è troppo tardi, che a scuola sognava ad occhi aperti durante le ore di Chimica e doveva studiarsi tutto da capo la settimana prima del compito in classe. Lui, proprio lui, si trova su una specie di navicella costruita da due quindicenni. Con Tony Stark come accompagnatore. Okay.

Quando il disco inizia a sollevarsi da terra, Tony gli sorride con quello sguardo divertito ed insieme guardano come la terra marrone sotto di loro inizia ad allontanarsi lentamente e dolcemente. Forse è in quel momento che le loro dita si incontrano e intrecciano. O forse era già successo ed in quel momento Steve si è reso conto di quello che stavano facendo. C'è dell'egoismo in questo, si dice. Un egoismo che comunque non ha paura di affrontare. Lo stesso egoismo al quale non ha paura di cedere. Perché un calore del genere erano anni che non lo sentiva. Perché una volta aveva partecipato ad una lezione di Arte Antica e qualcuno aveva chiesto al professore perché avesse scelto proprio quella materia da insegnare ma soprattutto da studiare nell'arco di tutta la sua vita, senza fermarsi mai, e lui aveva risposto che voleva possedere la bellezza dell'Arte attraverso la sua conoscenza ed è esattamente questo quello che vuole lui. Vuole possedere Tony attraverso la sua conoscenza. Vuole sapere che tipo di caffè preferisce, durante quali periodi dorme di meno, in che tonalità sbadiglia, con quale tono parla del suo lavoro, quali programmi televisivi gli piace guardare quando è stressato, quale era la sua merendina preferita quando era bambino, se gli piace di più la marmellata o la Nutella. Vuole che Tony Stark faccia parte di lui ed è così patetico che potrebbe anche fare qualcosa al riguardo. Qualcosa per diventare lui stesso parte di Tony Stark.

“Buon compleanno” ripete Tony per la terza volta e questa volta sembra quella definitiva, quella in cui gli vuole augurare buon compleanno, e buon 4 Luglio e buon tutto quello che gli viene in mente, mentre la prima stella cerca di brillare in un cielo ancora troppo chiaro e la luna sta lì, pallida e completamente bianca, nonostante tutto. “Magari non è il miglior compleanno della tua vita ma -è già qualcosa?”

“Non è minimamente il miglior compleanno della mia vita.”

“Lo sai che gira voce che tu sia gentile? Non so esattamente chi lo abbia inventato, perché, davvero, da parte tua sento tante cose ma mai gentilezza.”

“Perché mi piaci.”

“Pensa a chi non ti piace!” Tony sbuffa una risata, scuotendo la testa. Il disco volante continua ad alzarsi e il rumore che Steve si aspettava non arriva da nessun tipo di motore. Sente soltanto la risata sbuffata di Tony e il chiacchiericcio della gente. Sente solo la risata di Tony. Non riesce più a togliersela dalla mente. La risata. Le dita intrecciate. Un galeotto di peluche a terra che lo aspetta. La risata. Le dita. Terra. Dita. Capelli.

Lascia che la mano libera salga verso il viso di Tony, che lo osserva in un silenzio assorbito. E c'è ancora quell'eco di risata sbuffata che la testa di Steve non lascia andare via. La risata è rossa. Poi rosa. Poi qualsiasi colore tra il dolce e il violento e non riesce a capire perché la sua testa pulsi così tanto. “Non hai fatto la falsa mossa dello zucchero filato.”

“Non penso ci saresti nemmeno cascato.” Tony inclina la testa e l'immagine è anche così dolce perché sulle sue labbra il sorriso cambia di nuovo e da uno falsamente contenuto fiorisce un altro sghembo, giocoso. La testa è inclinata e così lo è anche il sorriso e la mano di Steve incornicia una guancia di Tony e l'altra mano è intrecciata con delle dita callose, che lui già sente di amare. Patetico, lo sa.

“E se invece ci cascassi?”

Tony sembra star calcolando tutte le possibilità dell'Universo, mentre struscia distrattamente la guancia contro la mano di Steve e la copre con la sua, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui con una lieve esitazione che non sembra essere nel suo carattere. Steve è troppo preso a guarda le labbra per poter rendersi conto di come gli occhi di Tony vadano dalle sue di labbra, ai suoi occhi, come se stesse rifacendo sempre lo stesso conto, la stessa espressione con miliardi di risultati diversi. “Ci cascheresti?” chiede ancora con un tono quasi di scherno, ma avvicina il viso al suo, come se stesse facendo delle prove, come se prima avesse bisogno di conferme, per non rovinare tutto.

Per questo è Steve a baciarlo. Un bacio a stampo, solo per tastare il terreno, dolce solo per assaporare il momento. La mano sopra quella di Steve cade al suo fianco e il sorriso non muore, cambia soltanto un'altra volta e Tony sembra così dannatamente felice che Steve lo sente, lo sente anche non ha la sua immagine completa sotto gli occhi e si dice, certo, che stupido, è questo che mancava. Mancava questo, capisci?

Certo, come non arrivarci subito. Mancava una navicella spaziale che li portasse su in cielo mentre bacia Tony Stark. Chi lo va a dire allo Steve Rogers di due mesi fa?

Tony risponde con entusiasmo, sembra aver dovuto aspettare da una vita questo momento. Il braccio che prima cadeva sul suo fianco si allunga intorno al busto di Steve e le loro dita intrecciate, per quanto Steve adori le loro dita intrecciate adesso non gli permettono di avvicinare di più Tony, di sentirlo premuto su di lui. E i suoi ragionamenti hanno un senso logico, si dice, certo che ce l'hanno deve soltanto, non riesce a -le labbra di Tony sono assurdamente morbide, okay? Ha le dita callose e le labbra morbide e una presa forte e un odore di shampoo e olio e si sta inebriando di lui.

Questo finché non sente più Tony rispondere. Questo finché le dita di Tony non sembrano star perdendo forza e Tony non collassa su di lui.

Ci mette un po' a capirlo. Non gli sembra minimamente giusto. La testa di Tony è posata sulla sua spalla e sembra aver perso i sensi, sembra essersi addormentato, sembra -Steve non riesce a pensarlo, non riesce a considerarlo, non riesce a capirlo perché pochi secondi fa Tony era... era lì. Era lì. Tony era lì con lui, lo giura e adesso sembra -adesso sembra morto. E non capisce. Prima lo stava... e adesso sembra... “Tony?” La voce gli esce più solida di quello che lui si sente.

Sente delle mani, mani di donna, ovviamente. Se n'era reso conto, certo, sapeva che sarebbe stata lì. Natasha. Parla di Natasha, che preme un bottone di quello che sembra uno StarkWatch e dice, con tutta quella calma che sembra essere necessaria in quel momento: “Stark a terra.” E poi, a Steve: “Allontanati immediatamente.” Per poi strappare quel Tony addormentato dalle braccia di Steve che continua a non capire, che continua a non saper respirare.

 

 

 

Kamala compare nel vuoto e bianco dei corridoi dei Laboratori, con in mano del caffè da asporto e una sciarpa mal messa, che cade sui suoi fianchi. Steve la osserva mentre gli si avvicina e si siede accanto a lui, con gli occhi bassi e spenti. “Hanno detto qualcosa?” chiede con la voce roca, prima di deglutire e passargli il caffè. “Non hanno fatto entrare Sam perché hanno paura che faccia una scenata qui. Cosa che potrei fare anche io a questo punto, ma non penso cambierebbe molto.”

Steve annuisce lentamente e Kamala stringe le ginocchia al petto, cercando di diventare il più piccola possibile, come se non si sentisse a suo agio ad occupare troppo spazio. Lancia un'occhiata veloce alle porte intorno a loro, leccandosi le labbra. Ed ha ancora quello sguardo, quella preoccupazione che non sembra giusto sia negli occhi di una quindicenne. Posa i gomiti sulle ginocchia e rimane in silenzio, mentre il vuoto di quel corridoio che torna ad essere un'assenza di stimoli, di rumori, di colori. Il bianco dovrebbe essere la somma di tutti i colori insieme, per questo il Paradiso si pensa che sia prevalentemente bianco, Perché il Paradiso siamo io e te insieme, sono le persone nelle loro sfumature di voci e comportamenti ed eppure questo bianco, questa assenza, gli fa male. Non sembra per niente il Paradiso.

Kamala deglutisce e si gira verso di lui, con le sopracciglia arcuate e si morde le labbra. “Miles dice che tu sei bravo a dare consigli” dice e la voce esce più roca di quello che è normalmente. Non aspetta che risponda e sembra che il suo cuore continui a battere all'impazzata, sembra che tutta quella preoccupazione che sta accumulando da quando la conosce stia per esplodere. C'è una cosa che sembra essere comune ai ragazzi di New Leadworth. Pensano di vivere in qualche modo da soli. “Allora ho bisogno di un consiglio. Ho bisogno di sapere cosa devo fare. Cosa devo fare in questo momento, se posso sentirmi arrabbiata, se posso essere delusa, se posso prendere questo caffè e buttarlo sopra Tony appena si sveglia perché io non penso di riuscire a fare altro. Voglio dire. Io non sono arrabbiata con America, ma dare un pugno a Sam non è stata la cosa migliore che avesse potuto fare, no? E perché non ha chiesto scusa lei personalmente? No, non dire niente, perché so che lo ha fatto soltanto perché ha avuto paura di fare male a Sam, ma non è la stessa cosa che ha fatto Tony? Lo stesso errore? E questo errore non ha fatto male a lei? Questo non potrebbe fare male a Sam? O a Kaelynn? Allora posso essere delusa? Perché America è una ragazza fantastica ma non ha il coraggio di andare oltre, non ha il coraggio di affrontare le persone che ha ferito. Il mio Imam dice sempre che è questo quello che differenzia le persone che possono fare del bene e quelle che non possono. Il coraggio. La forza di ammettere di aver sbagliato, no?” Stringe le mani in pugni. “E Miles non ha preso una vera posizione. So che per lui America è importante e non sono arrabbiata, sono solo -mi sono sentita tradita perché è vero che non ero io quella in caffetteria ad essere stata colpita, ma era Sam, capisci? Sam è stupido ed è insicuro ed è così dannatamente stupido e aveva bisogno di Miles. Forse più di quanto avesse bisogno di me.” Sospira e morde ancora le sue labbra, come a cercare di fermare il flusso di parole che escono da quelle. “E Bruno è arrabbiato con me per motivi simili, sai? Per non essere stata dalla parte dei miei amici quando ero confusa e ho chiesto scusa e ho fatto di tutto per farmi perdonare ma lui continua soltanto ad essere arrabbiato. Continua a guardarmi con quella faccia e con quello sguardo e lui è stato il mio migliore amico, è il mio migliore amico e non riesco a non pensare al fatto che potrei non riaverlo più indietro.” Scuote la testa. “E Tony continua a fare cose come questa. Continua a...” Non sembra trovare le parole, non riesce a tradurre i suoi sentimenti, quindi si limita a ringhiare e alzare gli occhi verso il soffitto. “E io adesso avrei bisogno di lui. Avrei bisogno di parlare con lui e forse ne ha bisogno anche Sam,o Riri, o Peter, ma lui...” Si morde l'interno della guancia. “Lui non pensa che noi abbiamo bisogno di lui. O che gli vogliamo bene. Perché?”

Steve deglutisce. “Sembrano tante cose su cui riflettere.”

“Sento la mia testa esplodere ogni volta che esco di casa. Io non sono una ragazza sola. Ho mama, abu, Aamir, Tyesha, Nakia, Zoe, Mikey, ho anche Gabe e Sam. Miles. Sam Wilson. Jane. Tony. Ma ci sono cose che non sento di... dovrei essere abbastanza grande, no? Dovrei smetterla di infastidire le persone. Ad esempio. Adesso dovrei pensare soltanto a Tony che sicuramente ha fatto di nuovo esperimenti su se stesso o qualcosa del genere. Ma poi le cose si accavallano. Poi le cose diventano complicate. E forse non sono la persona giusta. Tutti parlano di uscire, un giorno, da New Leadworth e far vedere che grandi persone siamo e cose del genere e io a volte mi chiedo se sono capace di fare le cose semplici, se sono anche capace di uscire di casa e mantenere la mia media a scuola, capisci?”

“Penso che tu abbia un buon istinto, Kamala. Che forse l'unica cosa che devi migliorare è decidere su cosa tu abbia il potere e su cosa invece non ce l'hai. Non hai potere di far fare nulla alle altre persone. E puoi essere delusa e arrabbiata, puoi dire che quello che hanno fatto non è giusto e batterti nel caso loro abbiano ferito te, o qualcun altro, ma non puoi cambiare forzatamente le persone. Le puoi soltanto capire ed aiutarle a farti capire. E questi sono misteri anche per gli adulti, non mi meraviglia che anche tu abbia dei problemi a farlo. Dovresti darti tempo.”

“Okay, sì, ma io sono sopra la media. Io non ho tempo” sbuffa Kamala, per poi sorridere e Steve sente di star specchiando la sua stessa espressione. Sta nascondendo dietro una battuta una frustrazione che la logora dentro. Si chiede quanto tutto questo possa davvero durare. La ragazza stira le gambe davanti a lei. “Posso dirti un'altra cosa?”

Steve alza le spalle. Non pensa che comunque lei si fermerà dal farlo, non tanto perché non si senta pesante nel farlo, ma perché ne ha bisogno e lui non la fermerà certo da fare qualcosa di cui ha bisogno.

“Quando noi ti parliamo tu sei...” Gesticola. “...sei pieno di vita. Sembra che sai sempre quello che devi dire, quando lo devi dire, la cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno. E io sono una grande fan. Non mi sono persa nemmeno un tuo discorso, nemmeno uno dei tuoi incontri diplomatici e, sinceramente, davvero, sono una grande fan. Ma quando non c'è nessuno con te, quando pensi che nessuno ti guarda, a volte mi sembra che tu sia svuotato, che non ci sia niente del grande uomo che ha negoziato con diplomatici di grandi paesi, che ha discusso con gente nella Casa Bianca, o che ha combattuto al fronte. Sinceramente, e davvero, te lo dico da fan, quando sei da solo sembri vuoto. Quindi in quei momenti sei vuoto e solo.” Ritira di nuovo le gambe, per appallottolarsi accanto a lui. Incrocia le braccia sulle ginocchia e ci appoggia sopra la guancia, senza perdere il contatto visivo. “La cosa divertente è che sono cresciuta con tre eroi. Te, il capitano Danvers e Tony. Carol è fantastica, ma non sono riuscita a conoscerla molto e Miles pensa che forse sia meglio così, ma Tony è sempre stato qui, è il mio eroe umano, capisci? Un po' come il papà è l'eroe di ogni figlio pur rimanendo umano, anche Tony è rimasto il mio eroe anche se sbaglia in continuazione e si comporta da idiota, a volte. E lo so che sembra strano, perché passa del tempo con noi che siamo degli -adolescenti. Ma penso che, penso che sia più facile per lui stare con noi perché non… è difficile pensare che ragazzi della mia età lo possano tradire, capisci? E anche Tony a volte sembra svuotato. Non tanto svuotato, ma solo, come se non sapesse cosa deve fare, da che parte andare, che cosa combattere e cose del genere. E non importa cosa facciamo lui continua a... fare queste cose come se non importasse niente a nessuno. Continua a giocare con il suo corpo, il suo cervello, la sua vita ma... Steve. A volte mi sembra che quando siete insieme lui è lì con te e tu non sei vuoto. Capisci? Lui ha la sensazione di essere una persona migliore vicino a te e di poter fare qualcosa, da vivo capisci? E forse te lo vorrebbe dire Rhodey, Rhodey fa queste cose quando c'è di mezzo Tony, ma sento di volertelo dire anche io.”

Steve sospira. “Se ti confessassi di non aver capito molto il punto della situazione tu continueresti a considerarmi uno dei tuoi tre eroi?” Si passa una mano sul viso.

“Quello che voglio dire è che quando Tony è insieme a te sembra felice.” Fa una pausa, alzando la testa per fronteggiare la porta bianca davanti a loro. “E che se qualcuno può dimostrargli che è amato tanto da farci organizzare un funerale per lui e piangerlo per tutta la nostra vita, quello sei tu. E, stavo pensando, che lui potrebbe convincerti della stessa cosa.”

“Che potrei piangere al funerale di Tony?”

“Che lui piangerebbe al tuo funerale.” La ragazza inclina la testa. “Che traducendolo in termini di sentimenti sarebbe: potreste insegnarvi ad amare voi stessi a vicenda.”

Steve beve un sorso di caffè. “Okay” risponde, perché non sa molto bene che cosa rispondere.

“Okay” ripete lei e poi stanno lì, fermi ad aspettare notizie. Notizie buone, si dice. Non possono essere notizie cattive. Ricorda il peso del corpo di Tony che collassa tra le sue braccia e vorrebbe pensare veramente ad altro.

Ma non ci riesce.

 

 

“Sono sicuro che Bruno sia stato trascinato a fare una cosa del genere da Kwezi. Lo conosciamo tutti e due e sai che lui adora seguire le regole.” Non sa perché ma queste parole suonano false anche se non riesce a metterle bene a fuoco.

Steve sente la testa pesante, e gli occhi sono stati chiusi per molto tempo. Ha dormito in una posizione non così comoda e si chiede se non è troppo vecchio per fare cose del genere. Si chiede se non è troppo vecchio già da quando a diciassette anni, per essere onesti, quindi non dà troppo peso ai propri pensieri. Mantiene gli occhi chiusi, ma soltanto perché non ha le forze di aprirli. Sente la testa di Kamala malamente appoggiata sulla sua spalla e un lenzuolo sulle sue spalle.

“No, Muneeba” dice la voce davanti a lui. Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e si porta una mano su un occhio, a stropicciarselo malamente. Non riesce a mettere a fuoco Tony al telefono, con una maglietta della Stark Industries e degli jeans se non pochi secondi dopo. “Ti giuro che Kamala è qui e che mi stava aiutando a venir fuori da un problema, non era in giro con Bruno a distuggere il parco.” Tony alza le sopracciglia in un muto saluto quando vede Steve alzare gli occhi su di lui. Indica anche il telefono, come se non fosse ovvio che cosa stesse facendo. Seduto pochi metri da lui c'è Bruce e uno strano uomo con gli occhiali, che lo studia con aria di disapprovazione. Tony non fa caso a nessuno dei due. “Sono sicuro che la mia assistente ti ha lasciato un messaggio. Non avrei mai lasciato che se ne andasse in giro da sola dopo il tramonto. Deve esserci almeno un messaggio di JARVIS.” Aspetta qualche secondo in silenzio, ascoltando le parole della donna dall'altra parte del telefono. “Certo Muneeba, sai che non farei nulla che ti farebbe preoccupare. Adoro Kamala e l'ultima cosa che vorrei è che finisse in punizione per colpa mia, soprattutto adesso che è estate.” C'è un'altra pausa. Tony ruota gli occhi ma sta sorridendo. “Sì, certo. Stiamo bene tutti e due. Sani come un pesce.” A questa frase Bruce sbuffa e scuote la testa, forse con più disapprovazione di quanta ci fosse prima nel suo volto. “La porto a casa dopo avergli fatto mangiare la colazione. Ah. Okay. Allora la accompagno a casa e lei non avrà toccato cibo. Non volevamo farti preoccupare. Ma certo che stiamo bene. Sto bene. Anche Kamala sta bene e non ha fatto niente di illegale. Neanche io ho fatto niente di illegale. Seriamente Muneeba, che razza di persona pensi che io sia? Non rispondere. Certo. Ci vediamo tra poco. Certo. Facciamo colazione tutti insieme così sarai sicura di potermi fare il terzo grado. Porto anche Jane? C'era anche lei, magari si può unire alla festa. Okay. Scusa. Va bene. A dopo.” Tony attacca il telefono e sospira. “Non è una buona cosa che una ragazzina di sedici anni non torni a casa per dormire. Chi ha lasciato che questi due dormissero sul pavimento?”

“Tu non vai da nessuna parte, Tony” lo riprende Bruce, scuotendo la testa. “Non sappiamo cosa tu abbia fatto alla tua testa, non abbiamo capito quali sono le implicazioni nel...”

“Dottori. Tendete a drammatizzare tutto.” Tony si inginocchia accanto a Kamala, scuotendole la spalla. Lei mugugna qualche parola, per poi arricciarsi contro la spalla di Steve. “Ehi, ragazzina. Non per essere scortese, ma mi hai fatto fare una lavata di testa da parte di tua madre ed adesso ti dovrai sorbire la mia. Cosa ti è venuto in mente non tornando a casa ieri? I tuoi genitori erano preoccupati. Ehi. Svegliati adesso.”

Kamala protesta ancora, con gli occhi chiusi. “È stato Sam” risponde senza aprire gli occhi. “Colpa sua.”

“Non è colpa sua. Vedi, lui sarà stato qua fuori tutta la notte, ma almeno ha avvertito Eva che è venuta a prenderlo per l'orecchio. Questo vuol dire essere un buon figlio. Devi avvertire.”

Bruce sospira, accarezzandosi disperatamente il ponte del naso. “Dovresti star riposando, in questo momento. Dovresti stare a letto, ecco cosa.”

“Tony dovresti stare a letto” ripete Kamala anche se le ultime parole della frase vengono mangiate da uno sbadiglio. “Lo dice il dottore.”

“Ho sei dottorati e nessuno mi ha mai ascoltato. Perché io dovrei ascoltare Bruce?”

“Beh, non per niente, ma ieri sei collassato mentre ci stavamo baciando e vorrei tanto prendermene il merito ma, sinceramente, non è stata l'esperienza migliore della mia vita.” Steve si stropiccia gli occhi e sente come il peso della testa della ragazza scompare da sopra la sua spalla e la ragazza sgrana gli occhi all'inverosimile, facendoli viaggiare da Steve a Tony.

“Voi due vi siete baciati” mormora e sembra che tutto il sonno che aveva prima sia scomparso in un battito d'ali. Il sospiro di Bruce risuona per tutto il corridoio ancora una volta.

“E io che avevo letto su una delle riviste di Bruce che svenire tra le braccia di un uomo è uno dei modi per conquistarlo!” commenta Tony, offrendo una mano a Kamala per farla alzare da terra. Lei arriccia le labbra. “E comunque rimarrò qui in giro. Così Bruce e Hank e Strange e Janet e Bobbi e chiunque vi venga in mente potrà dire la sua su quello che ho nel cervello e sarete tutti felici, evviva. Nel frattempo accompagno la signorina a casa. Sì, sto parlando con te.”

“Sono felice che tu stia di nuovo bene, Tony.”

“Io non sono per niente felice che tu ieri abbia violato il coprifuoco, ragazzina.” Si gira verso Steve e inclina la testa. “Tu non ci accompagni? Sai, visto che devo fare una ramanzina ad una signorina che non è stata propriamente americana dovrei avere l'appoggio di Capitan America.”

“Odio quel nomignolo.”

“Io invece lo adoro, Capitan America.”

 

 

 

  
Kamala li saluta ruotando gli occhi e alzando la mano, neanche fosse un segnale di stop e Steve non ha parlato neanche per dire ciao, quindi Tony infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans che non sembrano essere per niente metterlo al suo agio, si gira e ricomincia a camminare nella direzione opposta a quella dei laboratori.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Scappo da qua prima che mi chiedano di mangiare qualcosa.” Alza le spalle e continua a camminare. “O che mi aprano il cervello. Penso che soltanto io ho il diritto di aprirmi la testa ed ammirare il mio favoloso cervello. Penso di dovermelo.”

Steve allunga il passo per camminargli accanto. “Beh, mi sembra difficile che tu riesca a vedere il tuo cervello da solo.”

“Per questo ho JARVIS” risponde prontamente Tony e alza le sopracciglia verso di lui. “Senti, non per cattiveria, ma Bruce ha foto del mio cervello da appendere per tutta la sua stanza. Stessa cosa per Janet. Quindi non vorrei passare la mia vita a guardarli mentre si preoccupano perché non dovrei inserire congegni nelle mie ossa o in qualche organo del mio corpo. Nessuno si arrabbia con i bambini perché si infilano i colori su per il naso.”

“Non so quanto questo sia vero.”

“Completamente vero. Senti. Tu sei fantastico e penso anche che per qualche strana ragione tu mi piaccia genuinamente, ma non penso che riuscirai mai a convincermi ad andare da McCoy a farmi esaminare il cervello solo perché ci ho messo un chip che mi collega alla mia AI.”

“Hai fatto cosa?”

“Già.” Tony annuisce. “E Bruce mi ha già detto che non dovevo alzarmi a non so che quota, ma, sinceramente, non pensavo che la ruota panoramica avrebbe superato la quota stabilita. So che Kwezi ha preso da suo zio nel fare lo sbruffone, senza offesa per T'Challa, lui sa già di essere uno sbruffone. Quindi, okay, colpa mia. Ma posso camminare, posso parlare, non ho vuoti di memoria, credo, quindi è andato tutto bene, devo soltanto migliorare questa cosa dell'altezza e andrà tutto alla grande.”

“Hai infilato un chip nel tuo cervello?” chiede ancora per essere sicuro di aver capito bene.

“Semplificando il concetto, sì. Così posso bloccare il flusso di informazioni attraverso JARVIS senza che nessuno lo sappia. Come dire? Io sono diventato parte integrante della difesa cibernetica delle Stark Industries? Qualcosa del genere. Forte no?”

“Mi sembra pericoloso.”

“Non fare il guastafeste. È incredibile. Questo è incredibile ed è importante e lo devo fare io, quindi potreste per favore, non lo so, smetterla. Smettetela di...” Si blocca, per guardarsi le punte delle scarpe e sbattere le palpebre velocemente. “Smettetela.” Alza lo sguardo e ricomincia a camminare, lentamente, non sembra star scappando. Steve riconosce che stanno seguendo la strada per tornare nella sua fattoria di fantasmi, in cui non sembrano vivere più neanche gli animali.

“Ero solo preoccupato” dice e alza le spalle, come se dovesse chiedere scusa per essere preoccupato. Ed è una cosa stupida, ovviamente, ma non per questo continua a non provarla. Trova alquanto ipocrita che Tony si preoccupi tanto per gli altri e non lasci che qualcun altro si preoccupi per lui. Per questo mantiene lo sguardo su Tony, per questo alza un sopracciglio e aspetta. “Mi sembra anche giusto, no?”

Sembra la cosa sbagliata da dire.

Tony alza le spalle. L'espressione non cambia, ma è qualcosa nella postura che nota. C'è un passo indietro, le braccia incrociate e le spalle strette. Sembra doversi proteggere da qualcosa, ma davanti a lui c'è soltanto Steve. "Già” mormora. “Okay, allora io vado a...dormire. Dormire tutto il giorno. Per almeno una settimana. Almeno due, io...” Indica una direzione non precisa e poi fa un cenno con la mano. “Senti. Ci si vede in giro, okay?”

E se ne va.

Così, semplicemente. Gira le spalle e inizia a mettere un piede dopo l'altro e se ne va via, senza aggiungere altro e Steve nemmeno aggiunge altro. Forse avrebbe dovuto. Se lo dice, avrebbe potuto fare o dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Ma non lo ha fatto, quindi è andata così.

 

 

  
Riri ha le gambe incrociate e gli occhi chiusi. Respira lentamente. Le spalle sono rilassate. Le mani sono intrecciate e poggiate sui polpacci. “No” dice appena Steve apre la bocca per parlare. “Niente di personale. Ma penso sia un no, per ora.” Mantiene il respiro regolare. “Sono una fan, comunque.”

Steve si siede accanto a lei. Tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e sembra essere il contrario della ragazza. Teso. Pronto ad una lotta. Riri sta placidamente seduta, come se tutto le passasse oltre. “Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato, precisamente?” sbuffa, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e il suo respiro è bloccato, pesante. Non riesce a tornare ad un altro tipo di respirazione da quando Tony ha girato le spalle e se n'è andato.

“Sinceramente, non lo so. Non lo conosco da molto.”

“Ma lui parla sempre di te.”

“Ma io non lo conosco molto. Senti, non lo so cosa ho fatto precisamente per finire qui. Per avere una fortuna del genere. Parlare con gli scienziati più imporanti degli Stati Uniti? E col re del Wakanda? Okay, immediatamente. Tony è un tipo simpatico. Stimolante, anche, quando non sta cercando di spingerti via. Perché lo fa? Perché ad un certo punto smette? Che cosa gli fa attivare le protezioni? Cosa le disattiva? Non ne ho la più pallida idea.” Prende un respiro profondo, sul pavimento dei laboratori. “So che io l'ho fatto. L'ho appena fatto, però. Non so come. E so che adesso lui non vuole parlare con nessuno. E che tu sei compreso nei nessuno.”

“Non mi sembra una bella cosa.”

“Non lo è. Però sai, ne vale la pena. Abbassare i suoi muri.”

“Tu sai cosa gli è successo?”

C'è una breve pausa e Riri apre gli occhi lentamente. “Sì” risponde alla fine.

“E me lo potresti dire?”

“No.”

“Ma mi posso preoccupare?”

Di nuovo una pausa. Riri si gira verso di lui e inclina la testa con un'espressione di sforzo che Steve non capisce se sia fisico o mentale. “No.”

“Perché no?”

La ragazza cerca le parole giuste, abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento completamente bianco. “Perché ti puoi fidare” mormora. “Penso sia quella la chiave” aggiunge dopo un secondo. Poi torna ad avere quel l'espressione di dubbio, come se fosse indecisa sul continuare il discorso, oppure no. Lancia un'occhiata a Steve e poi decide di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi e intrecciare le mani davanti a lei, in una possa rilassata. “Per quel che vale, lui vorrebbe vederti ma non pensa che adesso sia il momento giusto.”

“Perché no?” Il tutto lo sta soltanto frustrando. Si passa una mano sul viso, stropicciandosi un occhio e scuotendo la testa. “Perché non sarebbe il momento giusto?”

Riri alza ancora una volta le spalle. “Dice che baci bene.”

Steve alza gli occhi al soffitto. “Non dovrebbe parlarne con una quindicenne.”

“Ma che a volte fai questa cosa con la lingua che…”

“Okay. No.” Steve si alza in piedi e scuote la testa. “Io vado via.”

“Lo aveva detto che ti saresti sentito a disagio. Ha detto anche che se volevo potevo dirtelo.”

“Che cosa?”

“Che con te non voleva usare la mossa dello zucchero filato.”

“Ed è un bene?”

“Non stavi andando via?” Riri sorride, schiacciando un ginocchio contro il petto.

“E tu non eri la ragazza che non conosceva bene Tony Stark?”

“Io non conosco bene Tony Stark.”

“E io sto andando via.”

La ragazza lo dice a bassa voce e Steve avrebbe potuto non sentire, se soltanto i laboratori non fossero così silenziosi, se solo si fosse concentrato sui suoi passi invece che su di lei. “Lui parla sempre di te” dice lei. E lui aggrotta le sopracciglia e decide soltanto di andarsene via.

 

 

 

 

  
Steve sogna.

Ultimamente preferirebbe non farlo, ma sogna. Sogna anche tanto. Sono elementi sconnessi, il più delle volte, frammenti di ricordi che sono troppo vecchi per essere ricordati, colori confusi e linee. Ci sono molte linee.

Questa sera sogna Sam con un paio di ali che vola via da New Leadworth e lui rimane lì, seduto sul prato a guardarlo.

Quando si sveglia si chiede cosa ha mangiato ultima di andare a letto, si gira di fianco e vede come dalla finestra si possa intravedere il sole del mattino, che inizia ad inondare la città di colori mano a mano più vividi e più intensi.

Forse dovrebbe soltanto alzarsi ed andare a fare una corsetta leggera, per schiarire di nuovo le idee.

 

 

 

Tony ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e le gambe incrociate. Ha lo sguardo basso e sembra non star ascoltando minimamente Jane e Janet, entrambe prese a monitorare numeri e statistiche e parlare in modo scientifico. E Steve sa che se Tony è lì è perché vuole essere lì e vuole che lo vedano e magari che si tranquillizzino e magari vuole tranquillizzarsi anche lui, attraverso di loro.

Non è sicuro del perché lui stesso dovrebbe trovarsi lì. Ecco. Tutto qui.

Incrocia le braccia e sente Janet farfugliare qualcosa come: “Funzionerà solo se continuiamo a monitorare i cambiamenti ogni giorno. Dovremmo fermarci dal fare qualsiasi cosa, dovremmo concentrarci soltanto su questo.”

“Non essere melodrammatica. La struttura è solida, l'equilibrio è abbastanza stabile e potrai continuare ad allestire le tue sfilate di moda e non tornare qui. Abbiamo i migliori dottori per tenere il tutto sotto controllo. Non c'è bisogno che nessuno sacrifichi niente.”

Janet assottiglia lo sguardo e posa le mani sui fianchi, prendendo un respiro profondo, per non rispondere emotivamente alle frasi non intenzionalmente provocatorie della scienziata. Si morde le labbra e Tony ha ancora lo sguardo basso. Non ha detto una parola. “Non ce n'è bisogno” ripete lei roboticamente, avvicinandosi a lui. “Mai stato.”

“Una mia opinione non verrà ascoltata?” chiede, ruotando gli occhi. Ha visto Steve, ovviamente. Sta fingendo di non vederlo, ovviamente. Solo che nessuno dei due capisce esattamente il perché.

“Tu hai ascoltato la mia opinione quando ti ho detto di non toccare il tuo cervello?”

“Jane aveva detto che sarebbe stata una buona idea per l'evoluzione umana. Voglio dire, quanti scienziati sono morti nel nome della Scienza?”

“Non mettermi in mezzo.”

Tony torna a incrociare le braccia e guardare verso il basso, neanche fosse un bambino messo in punizione dalla mamma. Sbuffa nello stesso modo e Steve deve trattenere un sorriso. Sente di avere sentimenti contrastanti, comunque, perché quello che ha appena detto Tony sul -beh, sembrava essere abbastanza serio. “Ciao Tony.”

Lui inclina la testa e si passa una mano trai capelli prima di sbattere lentamente le palpebre e fare quel sospiro che sembra tanto di sollievo, mentre Janet sembra soltanto cercare di nascondere dell'infelicità che non vuole andare via sotto il tappeto. “Ciao Steve. Stavamo parlando di quella volta che mi sono inniettato un chip in testa e sono svenuto su una giostra. Ti ricordi? Divertente.”

“Abbiamo una diversa concezione di divertente, noi due.”

Tony sorride e inclina la testa, prima alzare le spalle, senza perdere mai il contatto visivo con Steve. Sembra decidere una cosa in questo preciso istante, mentre sorride e allunga le braccia in avanti. “Mi può fare lui da guardia?” chiede a Jane, inclinandosi in avanti e poi tornando indietro, dondolando il busto. “Bruce è tremendamente noioso e distratto. Sai ieri potrei aver fatto un po' di Scienza Applicata. E Clint è -facile da corrompere. A proposito. Dov'è Clint?”

“Bruce ti ha lasciato...?

“Inutile piangere sul latte versato. Allora?”

Jane alza le spalle e torna a guardare verso i monitor e Janet arriccia le labbra. “Nessuno ti sta tenendo in ostaggio” scandisce lentamente le parole, forse per prendere tempo ed analizzare la situazione. Forse perché vuole che le sue parole vengano scolpite. E la testa di Tony, che comunque non sembra star prendendo sul serio niente e nessuno. Neanche la sua vita. È una cosa frustrante.

“Okay.”

“E dovresti prenderti un periodo di riposo.” Janet fa un movimento della testa incerto, prima di girare il busto ma non lo sguardo verso Steve, che per il momento è soltanto confuso.

“Okay.”

Janet lancia un'occhiata a Steve che tiene un sopracciglio alzato. “E anche il capitano Rogers dovrebbe essere qui per riposarsi” continua lentamente. Torna a guardare Tony, che sorride placidamente e c'è un qualcosa che cambia nello sguardo di entrambi. Come se si fossero mandato un messaggio con gli occhi. Sono quel tipo di cose che impari quando vivi con una persona per molto tempo.

“Già. Potreste usare un solo baby-sitter per due persone!” esclama Tony, alzando le mani in un movimento-musical da esultanza.

“Baby-sitter?”

“Sì, Steve. Ne potranno usare uno soltanto, mentre noi ci rilassiamo. Allora?”

Janet alza un sopraccio. “Non so se il capitano ti sopporterebbe.” Parla lentamente, incrocia le braccia e inclina la testa. Sembra falsamente in dubbio. Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e vede come Jane ruota gli occhi e torna a lavorare su qualcosa che aveva sul tavolo.

“Mi sopporta da due mesi.”

“Non ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.” Janet arriccia le labbra e inclina la testa verso Steve, che sbatte le palpebre, capendo che ha appena lanciato la palla a lui.

“Non mi darebbe fastidio” risponde e si sta veramente chiedendo se questa è la risposta giusta. Posa gli occhi prima su Janet e poi su Tony.

“Non gli darebbe fastidio, visto?”

Janet sospira, mordicchiandosi le labbra ancora e ancora. “Nessuno vi tiene in ostaggio. Lo sapete tutti e due.” Ispira profondamente. “E lo sai che vogliamo verderti tutti felice da queste parti. Quindi... non lo so. Andate, fate pic-nic, infornate torte, guardate le stelle, leggete poesie, fate quello che volete ma, vi prego, per favore, non avvicinatevi ai laboratori.” Sorride, posando una mano sul lato delle labbra.

Tony si alza in mostra i palmi delle mani. “Certo. Ovviamente. Niente laboratori, niente scienza applicata su di me. Promesso. Vuoi che giuriamo col mignolo?”

Janet alza gli occhi al soffitto e scuote la testa. Ma continua a sorridere.

 

 

  
“Vogliono togliermi il chip dalla testa, non so se capisci che non credo che la medicina sia arrivata a questi livelli, anche perché io stesso ho fatto in modo che nessuno capisse cosa ho fatto esattamente alla mia testa né per quale motivo. Certo. Ultra-semplificato l'ho spiegato a te, ma non credo che uno dei tuoi tanti talenti sia la neurologia, no? Anatomia? Certo. Il cervello penso però che sia oscuro a tante persone. L'unica cosa importante da sapere è che se qualcosa non va chimicamente, allora si deve aggiustare, cose comuni, in fondo, ma ehi, queste sono le cose veramente importanti. Posso dire che mi hai praticamente salvato dall'estate più noiosa del mondo. Non riesco a trovare Clint da nessuna parte e Rhodey è -Rhodey non c'è. E Pepper è fuori, Peter mi odia, i ragazzini sono ragazzini e non capisco perché Riri non voglia accettare di entrare nell'MIT e quindi la cosa migliore è -non lo so. Grazie.” Inizia a mangiare patatine, praticamente sdraiato sul tavolo. “Posso dire che non mi dà fastidio passare il tempo con Bruce, ma ultimamente sembra essere così paranoico sulle cose che potrebbero succedere, e sembra un disco rotto su cose come il rispetto del proprio corpo e cose del genere. Non è esattamente quello che vorrei sentirmi dire in continuazione mentre lavoro. La cosa che dovrebbero fare, per una volta, sarebbe fidarsi di me. Perché non lo fanno? Nel senso. So perché non lo fanno, ma dovrebbero. Se non ti danno un'occasione p-...”

“Non penso sia colpa tua se le persone muoiano in guerra.” Steve è rimasto in piedi davanti alla porta, ascoltando le parole di Tony continuare ad uscire incessantemente dalla sua bocca e non sapendo che cosa rispondere esattamente. Fino a quando non ha smesso di ascoltare Tony e ha iniziato e sentire Tony. Ed era così triste. Ed era così infelice. Doveva dire qualcosa.

“Cosa?”

“Ho detto che non penso che sia colpa tua se le persone muoiono in guerra. Le persone muoiono in guerra perché è una guerra. E non puoi fare altro se non vedere persone da tutte le parti cadere morte, perché è questo che porta la guerra. Morte. Ed è difficile accettarlo, ma è così. Non è colpa nostra se le persone muoiono, Tony.”

Tony sbatte le palpebre ancora e ancora, come se fosse stato colpito pallottola. Poi si ferma. “E la colpa allora di chi sarebbe?” chiede, lasciando sul tavolo una patatine e sollevandosi a sedere. “Perché a me sembra che così la responsabilità non vada a nessuno. Siamo in un sistema in cui si fa del male e nessuno ne è responsabile, te ne rendi conto? E allora lascia che mi prenda la responsabilità di quello che ho fatto io. Io, Tony Stark, ho ucciso le mamme di America Chavez e il papà di Sam Alexander, e gli zii di Kamala Khan, la mamma di Miles Morales entrambi i genitori di Peter Parker e migliaia di altre persone di cui non conosco i figli, i genitori, i fratelli o le sorelle, di cui non conosco neanche il nome. E devo fare qualcosa al riguardo.”

“Iniettarti un chip nel cervello infatti aiuterà moltissimo, giusto?”

“Giusto.”

“No.”

“Allora vuoi che io dica no per farti stare più tranquillo.”

“Vorrei che tu non pensassi che fosse giusto.”

“Ma lo penso.”

“Lo so che lo pensi. Solo che non so perché.”

Tony arriccia le labbra. Riprende in mano le patatine e ricomincia a mangiare, come se Steve non avesse detto niente, come se gli ultimi cinque minuti della sua vita non fossero mai esistiti. “Mi chiedo come facciano a portarmi patatine anche quando io non le chiedo mai. Quando ero piccolo Jarvis aveva questo super potere. Sapeva sempre cosa volevo anche prima che io parlassi. Poi si chiedono perché sono cresciuto viziato. Colpa di Jarvis.”

“Dici che mi devo fidare di te, ma come faccio se tu non ti fidi di me?”

“La fiducia non funziona esattamente così” rimbecca Tony e sembra voler cadere nel tono giocoso, sperare che la conversazione fluisca via.

Steve lo capisce. Non è quello che vorrebbe ma, davvero, lo capisce. Quindi guarda verso il basso, fa qualche passo verso di lui e decide di accettare la sua scelta. Sospira e lascia che la conversazione scivoli via.

“Potremmo fare degli esercizi sulla fiducia, se vuoi. Se cadi stai sicuro che ti afferro” continua Tony.

Steve si siede sul divano e sospira ancora una volta. “Per adesso è successo il contrario” borbotta e Tony ridacchia e continua a mangiare patatine.

 

 

 

 

 

“Giorno Tre. Il capitano ancora non si è distratto e ancora non sono riuscito a scappare.” Tony usa un vecchio registratore che sembra aver trovato da qualche parte nella fattoria. O forse lo ha costruito mentre lui dormiva sul divano si dice Steve, stropicciandosi un occhio. Rimane lì, sdraiato a guardare il salotto davanti a lui, sorridendo appena sentendo il discorso di Tony fatto a se stesso. “Ho finito le patatine e Jarvis non è comparso magicamente per darmene un altro po'. La mia teoria è che sia in giro con Nadia a fare quello che gli viene meglio. Il guastafeste. Detto questo. Ho un'insana voglia di fritti, ma le patatine andrebbero più che bene. Passo.”

“Potresti uscire e comprarne un po'. Passo.”

Steve sbarra gli occhi. Okay. Allora Tony deve star parlando al telefono. O ad un walkie-talkie a largo campo. C'è un ronzio leggero in sottofondo quando non parla e Steve decide di tirarsi a sedere. Almeno per stirare la schiena.

Tony lo saluta con la mano, seduto davanti ad una tazza che probabilmente è già vuota.

“Non lo so. Sembrano tutti molto arrabbiati e neanche Mureeba voleva darmi del cibo spazzatura, non vorrei immaginarmi che cosa potrebbe succedere andando alla bakery. Passo.”

“Non sono arrabbiati. Siamo tutti preoccupati perché sei un testa di cazzo. Passo.”

Tony alza un sopracciglio. “Da quando in qua ti senti abbastanza a tuo agio da dire parolacce? Passo.”

“Da quando ho diciotto anni e tu non sei mio padre. Passo.”

“Non so ancora se hai veramente diciotto anni perché non ho sentito di nessuna festa che ha distrutto New York, Peter. Avrei voluto venire a sapere di una festa distruttiva e di te che finivi dalla polizia. Invece mi stai dicendo che hai passato tutta la nottata a studiare. Passo.”

“Avevo un esame. Passo.”

“E allora? Passo.”

“Non tutti possono farsi tre dottorati in quattro anni, sai. Anzi. Mi dici come hai fatto? Passo."

Tony sorride verso Steve e Steve sospira, perché già sa la risposta a questa domanda. “Non ricordo. Ero probabilmente ubriaco. Passo.” Appunto. Non un buon esempio.

“Ti detesto. Passo.”

"Quindi. Ragazzi? Ragazze? Professori? Com'è la tua vita universitaria? Passo.”

“Tragicamente nella norma. Tu? Uomini? Donne? Capitani? Passo.”

Ecco, questo è abbastanza interessante. Steve alza un sopracciglio e tocca a Tony inclinare la testa e prendere un respiro profondo.

“Ah. Non ti sentirai a disagio sentendomi parlare del mio appuntamento andato male al Luna Park? Passo.”

“Sinceramente so già tutto perché Kamala ha twittato qualche giorno fa questo: non posso credere di aver vissuto abbastanza a lungo per vedere i miei due eroi uscire insieme. E poi qualche ora dopo: almeno non è scoppiato a piangere dopo il primo bacio. E non penso che sia stato lui a fare qualcosa d'imbarazzante. In più, zia May mi ha chiamato. E tutti non sono arrabbiati con te. Passo.”

Tony sospira. “Diciamo che dopo quello che ti hanno raccontato non sia successo molto. Passo.”

“Non ci posso credere. Sai a cosa non credo? Al fatto che da anni sei riuscito a mantenere la fama di playboy quando finisci sempre così. Non ci posso credere. Sei un cavolo di sfigato che si butta, Tony. Com'è possibile che sei rimasto uno sfigato anche sapendo che nessuno ti dirà mai no? Te lo dico io perché: per i tuoi sentimenti! Passo.”

Steve ridacchia e Tony appoggia una mano sul petto, melodrammaticamente. “Peter, non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Passo.”

“Ti ricordi che Sammy ha perso i suoi vestiti al primo appuntamento con Lina? Non può andarti peggio di così, no? Passo.”

“Stai cercando di farmi dei consigli sugli appuntamenti? Passo.”

“Ti darò quello che mi hai dato tu quando stavo cercando il coraggio di chiedere a Gwen di uscire: voglio dire, non sono Tony Stark, ma la vita è breve e non dovremmo mai sprecarla.” C'è un attimo di silenzio, nonostante il ragazzo a New York continui a premere il tasto per poter parlare. “Comunque sto tornando a casa. Passo.”

“Ti stavamo aspettando già da un po'. Passo.”

“Volevo solo essere sicuro che noi fossimo -che fosse tutto okay. Passo.”

“È tutto okay. Passo.”

“Okay. Passo.”

“Okay. Passo.”

Per qualche secondo nella stanza c'è soltanto il ronzio del walkie-talkie e Tony che prende a bere dalla tazza un caffè che ormai deve essere freddo.

“Tony. Non ti odio. Passo e chiudo.”

Poi di nuovo il ronzio e Tony che scuote la testa e sta sorridendo da un lato, e Steve non è sicuro di quello a cui ha appena presenziato, ma sa che c'è stato un momento prezioso. Non sa perché. Ma c'è stato.

 

 

 

 

Ovviamente non stanno passando passando tutta la giornata in casa di Tony. Ovviamente escono e si siedono sul prato e fanno passeggiate e Steve si allena per tenere la mente sempre occupata.

Però, si sta rendendo conto che in casa di Tony ci sono tante linee, che i colori sono tenui, che nonostante sia una casa di fantasmi può essere molto viva.

Quindi c'è un momento in cui Tony sta leggendo un libro di non sa che cosa e Steve ha un quaderno in mano e una penna, che forse è anche stupido, perché inizia a disegnare con una penna su un foglio stropicciato ed è la prima volta che disegna.

La prima volta da anni.

 

 

 

“Credevo di essere invincibile da giovane.” Tony è seduto nell'angolo opposto del divano e sta guardando davanti a lui, come se stesse guardando qualcosa oltre il muro. Steve non dice niente. Non sa cosa sia scattato in Tony dopo solo una settimana dentro casa sua. Non pensa nemmeno di aver fatto troppe pressioni. Spera di non averlo fatto è che i stia aprendo con lui perché vuole farlo, non per qualche altra ragione. Quindi sta lo osserva e sente di starai muovendo come se si trovasse su una corda da equilibrista. Deglutisce. “E di dover qualcosa a mio padre. Magari essere quel figlio che non ha mai avuto, sai? Per questo credevo che seguire le sue orme fosse la cosa migliore. E costruire armi non -non era male. Era facile. Fidarmi delle persone di cui si fidava papà era facile. E poi mi hanno aperto gli occhi. Mi sono fidato di qualcuno che non poteva fare le scelte giuste e questa persona mi ha rubato dei progetti. Li ha dati in mano a persone dall'altra parte della guerra e sono morte persone. Tanti erano di qui. E sono morti a cause di tecnologia Stark. Negli ultimi secondi della loro vita sono stati lì, immobili ad aspettare che io li uccidessi. Clint, la spia, la persona che non poteva fare scelte, ha scelto nonostante tutto di fidarsi di me, aiutarmi a fare -non so se si possa definire giustizia, ma noi ai tempi pensavamo di starlo facendo. E forse mi sentirei meglio se non avessi continuato a fare sempre gli stessi errori negli anni. Smettere di produrre armi, prendere in mano le Stark Industries… avrebbe avuto più senso se poi non mi fossi fidato di Von Doom, ad esempio, o di Hammer. E l'istinto mi diceva di non farlo e dovrei sempre seguire il mio istinto, ma ho creduto che chiunque potesse redimersi. Solo che loro non volevano redimersi, volevano solo togliermi formule e fare male alle persone e io glielo stavo permettendo e non sono tanto diverso dal ragazzino che produceva armi, no? E… stavano… loro… Ty…” La voce di Tony si spezza. È un nome che non ha mai sentito. Ty. I suoi occhi stanno guardando da qualche parte che non sia qui. Ma qui va bene. Qui è sicuro. “Allineavano le patatine fritte prima di mangiarle.” Si passa una mano sul viso. “E loro hanno… io ho… io… sono il responsabile. Io non… l'unico…” Non sta piangendo. È qualcosa di peggio. È come se fosse rimasto bloccato, come se il suo respiro non uscisse e non entrasse e i suoi muscoli si fossero fermati, chiusi su di lui perché nessun altro possa entrare.

Non sta piangendo, ma Steve avrebbe preferito. Lo sente cercare di riprendere il controllo sulla voce, lo vede cercare di rannicchiarsi su se stesso e scomparire. Sembra che Tony voglia scomparire.

Steve capisce ancora una volta. Gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia, quasi come se stesse cercando di cullarlo, o di proteggerlo da un male che non può venire da nessuno che non sia se stesso. Posa il mento sulla testa e chiude gli occhi. Certamente.

“Non posso lasciare che… io devo difendere… non costruirò mai più armi… nessuno lo farà grazie a me… io non…” Tony porta avanti tre conversazioni alla volta, normalmente, a meno che tu gli chieda di rallentare e allora sembra essere tutto chiaro. Adesso le sta balbettando tutte insieme e Steve non sa come calmarlo, non sa come riportarlo alla tranquillità.

Forse abbracciarlo non è il modo migliore, quindi si spinge indietro e gli prende le mani. Gli accarezza lentamente le dita, il palmo e cerca di far incatenare i loro due sguardi insieme.

“Io ti aiuterò” dice. E Tony alza lo sguardo e continua a non riuscire a respirare. “Combatterò con te.” Sembra la cosa giusta di dire, anche perché è quello che sente, senza bugie o ripensamenti. “Se cadi ti afferro io.”

Tony chiude gli occhi e quando li riapre li ha lucidi. Quando abbassa lo sguardo iniziano a cadere lacrime sulla barba ben curata. Quando rialza gli occhi cadono lacrime da entrambi gli occhi, ma sembra essere tornato a respirare.

Allora Steve si inclina di nuovo verso di lui e lo abbraccia, ma non in quel modo protettivo di poco prima, coprendogli il viso come a voler fare da muro tra lui e il mondo. Lo abbraccia posando la testa sulla sua spalla, in quel modo che non protegge ma appoggia e si chiede quando ha dato tutta questa simbologia ad un abbraccio.

Tony sta continuando a piangere e forse è la cosa migliore che gli sia capitata, riuscire finalmente a sfogarsi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Steve ha deciso che Tony non può mangiare soltanto patatine fritte nella speranza che Jarvis accorta al suo aiuto, come sembra facesse quando era un bambino. Per questo prende in mano la cucina e decide di cucinare.

“È stupido.”

“È sano.”

“Odio i broccoli.”

“Non penso tu abbia mai mangiato veramente nemmeno un broccolo.”

“Ne ho mangiato uno. Ho vomitato.”

Steve ruota gli occhi e spinge verso di lui il piatto di pasta coi broccoli, per poi incrociare le braccia e alzare le sopracciglia. Tony sbuffa, prendendo in mano la forchetta e punzecchiando la pasta.

“Comunque grazie.”

“Per la pasta?”

“No, la pasta mi fa schifo e vorrei star mangiando cibo spazzatura.” Tony sorride di lato. “Dico per non aver perso il controllo. Rhodey non lo fa mai, ma poi ha quella faccia da schiaffi tutto il giorno, neanche gli avessi detto che voglio uccidere il Papa o il presidente. Invece tu hai deciso che sono un bambino che non mangia abbastanza verdure.”

“Okay. Direi, di niente.” Steve alza le spalle. “Sono felice che tu stia meglio.”

“Io sono felice che tu stia meglio.” Gioca ancora con la forchetta. “Ho visto gli schizzi.” Infilza una pennetta e la osserva all'altezza degli occhi. Poi perde interesse e lascia che lo sguardo vada da Steve alla pennetta. “Dovremmo pensare che stiamo meglio sdraiati. Sotto le coperte. A letto.” Alza un sopracciglio. “Insieme.”

“Ti ho detto che prima mi devi portare ad un appuntamento.”

“Fatto. Ti sono anche caduto tra le braccia. Letteralmente.”

“Hai detto a tutti che era un falso appuntamento.”

“E nessuno ci ha creduto. Tranne te a quanto pare.”

“Prima di andare oltre aspetto tre appuntamenti.”

“Conviviamo da due settimane e penso che tu mi conosca meglio di nessun altro. Beh. Meglio di molte persone. Rhodey e Kamala hanno un'enciclopedia su di me.”

Steve posa entrambe le mani sul tavolo. “Oh” inizia melodrammaticamente. “Quindi ti vergogni di portarmi ad un appuntamento in pubblico?” Alza un sopracciglio.

Tony ci pensa per qualche secondo, prima di allontanare il piatto da sé. “Quindi, mi stai rifiutando scherzosamente o il tuo è un sì, basta che abbiamo altri due appuntamenti?”

Steve si allunga sul tavolo fino ad arrivare a Tony. Non si sente esattamente in equilibrio ma a questo punto, che importa. Si allunga un altro po' e le sue labbra toccano quelle di Tony, leggermente però, un tocco fugace e decisamente troppo leggero, prima di tirarsi indietro e lasciare che la punta del suo naso si strofinasse contro quello di Tony. “Mangia” ripete e torna indietro, sistemandosi in piedi.

Tony sorride di lato. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

  
“Volete dire che ho… allora io ho dato formaggio ai topi fin dal momento in cui sono arrivato.” Steve osserva come Miles e Sam si guardano attentamente intorno prima di sedersi sui divani, lanciando occhiate nervose a Tony, che continua ad ingrandire e rimpicciolire qualcosa sul suo Starkpad. “Che è un modo di dire per -fare qualcosa di inutile.”

“Sì.” Sam si siede scompostamente sulla poltrona. “Perché a New Leadworth non vivono i topi.”

“New Leadworth è nato come un paese di allevatori e lavoratori di latticini. Per questo esistono tanti modi di dire sul formaggio.”

“Ad esempio?”

Miles è rimasto in piedi e decide di avvicinarsi a Tony. “Se ce lo chiedi a bruciapelo non ci viene in mente niente.”

“Siete dei gorgonzola” mormora Tony continuando a premere sullo schermo di vetro.

Miles e Sam iniziano a boccheggiare, e Sam si è anche alzato in piedi. Steve trattiene un sorriso e la domanda che spera avrà risposta in pochissimo tempo. “No. No. Tu sei un gorgon-… ah. Ah. Era un esempio.”

Tony stacca gli occhi dallo Starkpad e lancia un'occhiataccia a Sam, che torna a sedersi poco elegantemente. “Noi odiamo i gorgonzola.”

“E c'è un motivo?”

“C'è stata una specie di guerra civile prima che nascessero. Per questo la citta è divisa da una strada che non porta a niente. Serve solo per dividere le case.”

“E i gorgonzola dai cheddar.”

“Noi saremmo i cheddar...?”

“Mi piace il tuo spirito, ma una persona può diventare cheddar soltanto se si sposa con un cheddar o se è figlio di cheddar.”

Steve sbatte le palpebre. “E se un cheddar e un gorgonzola s'innamorassero e decidessero di fare una famiglia?”

“È quello di cui discutiamo in continuazione con Kamala” sbuffa Miles. Mette anche il broncio, e lancia un'occhiata a Sam perché parli al posto suo.

“Kamala è una cheddar e il suo migliore amico, Bruno, è un gorgonzola. Non per cattiveria, ma i gorgonzola hanno la puzza sotto il naso, parlano male sempre di tutti e cercano di batterci in continuazione con quelle loro invenzioni e… non sono simpatici, va bene? Noi li odiamo e la ragazza di questo Bruno è Mickey che sarebbe anche lei una cheddar, ma è la ragazza di un gorgonzola!”

“Non può essere che nessun gorgonzola si sia mai sposato con un cheddar” insiste Steve. “Siete qui da decenni.”

“Si prende la fazione in base alla posizione della vostra casa. Ad esempio, credo che dobbiamo iniziare ad accettare Bruno tra di noi perché penso che verrà da questa parte della strada. Ma questo dovrebbe voler dire che dovremmo abituarci a lui e a quel Kwezi.”

“Noi odiamo i gorgonzola.”

“Ma lo sai che Bruno dice che il cheddar non è un vero formaggio?”

“Non lo può dire per davvero!”

“Ragazzi. Calmatevi.” Tony si schiarisce la gola. “Non tutti i gorgonzola sono male. Ricordate Peter?”

“Peter Parker è il tipico gorgonzola.”

“A me sta simpatico.”

Sam sospira e si gratta con un dito dietro l'orecchio. “Ma se Steve vuole essere un cheddar come noi, per me va bene. Nel senso. Rimani qui e ti sposi Tony e diventi uno di noi.”

“Detta così assomiglia ad un matrimonio di convenienza” commenta Steve. “Sembra conveniente essere un cheddar.”

“È una specie di green card da queste parti” risponde Tony, riprendendo in mano lo Starkpad e girando il busto verso il tavolo. “Il nostro matrimonio di convenienza dovrà essere a tema di cibo spazzatura.”

“Eh, okay, no. Niente matrimoni di convenienza” s'intromette Miles, guardandosi nervosamente intorno. “È una delle regole.”

“Allora il nostro matrimonio di convenienza e amore dovrà essere a tema cibo spazzatura” ripete Tony e Steve sorride, ruotando gli occhi ancora una volta. “Come mai siete venuti a trovarci, comunque?”

Miles boccheggia. Sam alza le spalle. “Sì” mormora il ragazzino. “Sì, a questo punto già me lo aspettavo.”

 

 

 

 

  
Tony posa una borsa a tracolla nera sul prato e la passa a Steve. Stanno tenendo fede alla promessa di stare lontani dai laboratori, o almeno Tony finge di non essersi avvicinato nemmeno una volta, ma Steve non sa quanto sia vero visto che a volte si addormenta e Tony scompare. O a volte va a fare delle corse per i campi e Tony scompare. O a volte rimane a guardare il vuoto e i colori pimpanti e Tony scompare. Probabilmente Tony ha fatto più Scienza di quanta ammetterà mai ma Steve pensa che questa cosa, la cosa a cui sta lavorando in questo momento, lo rende felice.

C'è stato un cambiamento, si è detto. Quando la prima volta che aveva incontrato Jane lei aveva detto che i ragazzi non sarebbero potuti entrare nel laboratorio, la scusa usata era stata che non era il momento. Forse Tony era infelice, o la cosa a cui stava lavorando non era qualcosa che pensava sarebbe riuscita a proteggere, o a far sorridere qualcuno. Pensa che da questo sia scaturito il gesto di impiantarsi un chip in testa. Le cose migliorano ma non scompaiono.

Il fatto che i ragazzi lo vengano a trovare, o la visita di Rhodey, la pizza che lascia fuori dalla porta, anche l'aver chiesto una mano a Steve, sono sintomi di una volontà di cambiamento, si dice.

E guarda la borsa a tracollo sul prato verde, alzando un sopracciglio e chiedendosi quando l'ha già vista e perché gli sembra essere un dettaglio importante.

“La portavo il giorno del tuo compleanno” dice Tony, incrociando le gambe. “Ci ho pensato un po' di tempo fa. Quella notte al campeggio coi ragazzi. Abbiamo parlato di essere criminali e cose del genere ma, voglio dire, ho pensato a quello che volevo costruire. Non è stata la prima volta, certo. Ma mi hai fatto pensare a qualcosa che faccio a volte. A volte mi metto a fare cose per i ragazzi, per le persone a cui voglio bene e spero che queste cose migliorino loro la vita e cerco di costruire cose come se stessi costruendo sempre e solo per loro.” Alza le spalle. “Mi chiedo se la mia vita sarebbe stata migliore se avessi sempre usato questo principio per ogni cosa che ho fatto. Però, vedi, penso ho pensato, no, insomma... che a te non ho mai costruito niente. E il fatto che tu non sia un uomo tecnologico mi ha reso tutto molto difficile.”

“Potrei sorprenderti.”

“Potresti anche non farlo.” Tony sospira. “Senti, stavo pensando che non hai un vero cellulare. E ho anche pensato che probabilmente sarebbe stato un qualcosa di, non lo so, sentimentale e quindi non volevo costruirtene un altro e per favore non ti arrabbiare, ma mentre dormivi ho -potrei averti fatto un regalo di compleanno.”

“Ah, ecco perché non lo trovavo più. Pensavo di averlo perso alla Fiera. Credevo che Sam lo avesse preso e lo avesse fatto diventare una specie di razzo” mormora Steve, inclinando leggermente la testa. “Comunque non ha nessun valore sentimentale. Solo che non mi andava di cambiarlo.”

“Mi stai prendendo in giro.”

“Uhm no. No, per niente, Non mi andava di cambiare il cellulare, perché avrei dovuto?”

“Non lo so, perché viene dal Paleolitico e puoi istallarci dentro neanche whatsapp?”

“Whats-...? Non bastano i messaggi normali?”

Tony boccheggia, assottigliando lo sguardo e vistosamente scosso dalle parole di Steve, che prende a ridere ininterrottamente. “Non è divertente. Non è divertente per niente, sto praticamente convivendo con un novantenne. Non -senti. Lasciamo perdere, Non è niente di importante.”

“Non posso più avere il regalo?”

“No, non te lo meriti.”

Steve sorride di lato, prendendo la borsa ancora posata per terra. Ci rovista dentro e riconosce il suo cellulare in un oggetto quadrato e leggero, che inizia a studiare attentamente.

“L'ho modificato perché rimanesse vecchio ma al passo coi tempi. Un po' come te. So che in realtà sei abbastanza affascinato dalla tecnologia e che hai fatto finta di non sapere come si accende un Mac perché così Jane si poteva fare una sana risata e Miles sarebbe impazzito cercando di spiegartelo più e più volte, ma con me il tuo segreto è al sicuro, lo avrei fatto anche i tuo. Ed è per questo che pensavo ad un legame emotivo e cose del genere. Mi piacciono -puoi seguire Kamala su Twitter e scoprire le cose che fa quando pensa che sua mamma non la veda. La storia di come mangia i biscotti e dà la colpa ad Aamir è la mia preferita e-...”

“Grazie.”

“Ah, okay, sì, beh, di niente. Un piacere, cose così. Buon compleanno di nuovo.”

Steve gli bacia leggermente la guancia, prima di posare la mano sul viso.

“Lo potresti usare per quando dovrai andare a salvare il mondo. Rhodey e Peter mi contattano così.”

“Hai fatto uno di questi a tutti?”

“Uhm no?” Tony scoppia ridere e fa spallucce. “A loro ho dato direttamente uno StarkPhone. Rhodey penso abbia avuto il primo in assoluto mai costruito. Ho sentito che sta tornando di moda il vintage Nokia, non so se lanciare il tuo cellulare perché non è vintage ed è uno smartphone, soltanto che non lo sembra.”

“Stavo pensando a non andare via.”

“Clint lo aveva detto. Devi proprio conoscerlo Clint.”

“L'ho già fatto.”

“Ah, allora mi dispiace che tu l'abbia conosciuto.”

Rimangono in silenzio a guardarsi letteralmente in faccia, finché Steve non scuote la testa lentamente, non per scuotersi via il momento, ma per essere sicuro che non scompaia. Sta esitando. Non sa esattamente perché lo stia facendo ma esita, prima di poggiare una mano al lato del viso di Tony, che aggrotta le sopracciglia, preso da chissà quale pensiero. Muove il pollice per spostare indietro i capelli dal viso, per quanto fosse possibile che i capelli gli arrivassero sul viso e rimane lì a fissare Tony che adesso sbatte le palpebre ed inclina la testa verso la sua mano, portando su quella la sua di mano. E poi lo bacia. Si ringrazia di non essere un ragazzino di quindici anni, perché a quell'età sarebbe soltanto sembrato troppo passionale, troppo famelico, troppo impaziente e non sa se in questo momento nessuno dei due riesca a sopportare il troppo-qualsiasi-cosa. Tony risponde quasi immediatamente, giusto il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa stia succedendo. Sorride contro le sue labbra, lascia che la mano scivoli verso il viso di Steve e sembra aggrapparsi a lui, arricciando le dita della mano precedentemente libera intorno al tessuto della maglietta di Steve. E chiudono entrambi gli occhi. Rosso, pensa Steve. Poi pensa blu. Poi pensa a Tony. E poi sente Tony che scoppia a ridere.

“Perché?” chiede e non apre nemmeno gli occhi. Sente la fronte di Tony sulla sua e sente il giallo.

“Sai che i sessuologi dicono che è una bugia l'idea che il sesso la prima volta sia epico?”

“Okay, no.” Steve apre gli occhi soltanto per concentrarsi sugli occhi di Tony e lanciargli un'occhiataccia che lo fa ridere. “Perché?” ripete ancora una volta.

“Perché non è epico? Perché c'è un margine di affiatamento che se fosse epico poi non ci sarebbe. Al sesso epico si arriva con il tempo.”

“Sai perfettamente che non è quello che ti stavo chiedendo.”

Tony riprende a baciarlo e Steve fa lo stesso. Si chiede se riuscirà mai a non baciarlo indietro.

 

 


End file.
